


Descendance Pirate

by lolaxx08



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death, Depression, F/M, Happy Days - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pirates, References to Illness, Romance, Suicide, Tragic Romance, Violence, War, shin sekai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaxx08/pseuds/lolaxx08
Summary: Ace la trouve tellement étrange. Des qu'elle a mis un pied sur ce navire il a créer un lien avec elle. Sa mission lui apprendre à être humaine. Mais la chose ne vas pas être facile face à un esprit si cartésien. Étrange quand on sait que cette fille est aussi la demi-sœur de Luffy.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une fanfiction One Piece. Elle débute un peu moins d'un an avant le départ de Luffy. Il y aura différents couples dans cette fanfiction, des différents genres alors soyez indulgents et si ça ne vous plait pas ne lisez pas cette fanfiction. Si vous êtes arrivés ici je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Au fin fond du nouveau monde, dans les plus sombres fonds sous marins, on pouvait distinguer la présence d'un immense palais fait d'or. A l'intérieur plusieurs hommes, sirènes ou hommes poisons gardaient l'entré des portes ou patrouillaient dans les longs couloirs. La plus grande salle était occupée par un petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes, installés autour d'une immense table de pierre et regardant une projection de la bataille qui se déroulait entre BigMom et Barbe Blanche. Une femme à la longue chevelure verte et aux oreilles pointues s'exclama :

\- C'est un scandale ! Pourquoi ne pas faire couler le navire de cette grosse truie !

\- Ce sont des affaires humaines, Niraide. répliqua un homme poisson imposant en face d'elle.

\- ils attaquent l'île sans répit et tout cela pour des confiseries ! Ajouta une sirène blonde elle aussi furieuse. Un débat s'engagea entre le groupe. Les conversations étaient de plus en plus bruyantes et grossières. Seul un homme ne participait pas à cette ménagerie. Il dominait le petit groupe avec ces cinq mètres de haut. Sa longue chevelure blonde tombait autour de lui et sa barbe de même couleur lui donnait un air colérique ce qui était accentué par ses petits yeux d'un bleu d'une nuance indéfinissable. A ces coter était déposé un immense trident en or massif serti d'émeraude et de rubis. Son immense main tapotait doucement le manche de cette incroyable arme. Il fini par tonner :

\- Cela suffi ! Barbe Blanche fait un meilleur protecteur que Big Mom. Envoyez une équipe de soutien.

\- Maître Poseidon ? L'équipe sept est...

\- Non, envoyer l'équipe de Kalia.

\- Comment ? Crièrent-ils tous surpris. Leur maître avait-il perdu la tête ? Envoyez sa petite fille si proche des humains, en première ligne pour un combat ? Certes elle savait ce défendre et depuis des années elle vivait avec eux mais ils avaient faillit la perdre quelques années plus tôt et leur maître avait toujours évité de l'envoyer proche des hommes.

\- Maître Poséidon, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée d'envoyer votre petite fille, si près de la civilisation humaine... la dernière fois...

\- Tu oses remettre en cause les ordres de ton dieu !

Tous pâlirent et baissèrent la tête. L'immense homme tonna alors :

\- Faites venir ma petite fille !

Le silence fut total jusqu'à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Elle était petite et très fine. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à une adolescente de 16 ans qu'à la jeune adulte qu'elle était. Sa longue chevelure rouge sanguine avait été attachée et flottait derrière elle suivant les courants marins et ses propres mouvements. Ses yeux étaient pareil à ceux du dieu, d'une nuance indéfinissable avec une lueur calculatrice et déterminée.

Elle s'inclina légèrement vers lui posant sa main sur le fourreau de sa longue épée d'or et de granit marin.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander Grand-père ?

\- En effet, Kalia. Big Mom et Barbe Blanche sont de nouveau en confrontation pour l'île des hommes poissons. J'ai besoin d'une équipe pour éviter les dégâts et donner un coup de pouce à Barbe Blanche, dans la plus grande discrétion.

Elle se redressa droite les mains croisées dans son dos.

\- Une mission si proche des humains... je n'ai jamais...

\- Remets tu mes ordres en question ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une longue minute avant que la jeune femme ne baisse les yeux au sol et n'abdique :

\- Non grand père. Je pars immédiatement.

Elle sorti de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Son grand père n'en faisait qu'à sa tête de toute façon. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pieds danser avec lui. Elle continua de marcher dans le couloir la tête haute sous les regards des gardes. Toute l'assemblé était resté silencieuse. La jeune femme les mettaient tous mal à l'aise. Elle était trop parfaite. Malgré son hybridité, elle ressemblait énormément à son grand père, aucun sentiments humain, juste de la logique et des connaissances. Quand elle n'était pas en mission il la trouvait soit plongée dans des livres de la bibliothèque ou bien à s'entraîner au combat avec toute sorte d'armes qu'elle trouvait, un soldat parfait. Personne n'aurait pus deviner sa partie humaine. Habituellement, les hybrides ne survivaient pas dans leur monde. Leur partie humaine était bien plus importante que leur partie divine. Vivre sous l'océan leur était impossible et leurs instincts humains étaient trop vivaces pour comprendre le rôle qu'ils jouaient dans le monde. Kalia avait une partie divine bien plus imposante que la moyenne et comprenait parfaitement leurs rôle. Ils étaient des pions sur l'échiquier géant du monde et jamais elle ne s'en était plaint.

Poséidon regarda la jeune femme sortir. Il le voyait maintenant depuis des mois. Sa petite fille n'allait pas bien. Elle le défiait de plus en plus souvent du regard et une lueur de colère se cachait au fond de ses yeux. Peut être qu'il devrait l'envoyer pour un petit bout de temps dans le monde humain, auprès de son père ? Il lui en parlerait à son retour. C'est elle qui choisirait. Elle avait l'age maintenant.

Trois jours plus tard, île des hommes poissons

Ils avaient mis l'île en sécurité en éloignant les deux immenses navires de guerres dans une ancienne fosse sous marine. Ils observaient la bataille depuis presque une heure. Kalia était toujours droite les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Elle était restée silencieuse depuis des heures observant le combat. Comment le faire tourner à leur avantage ? Derrière elle son second avait une position tout aussi stricte. Ses cheveux étaient rasés et ses yeux rouge sang voyageaient entre le combat et sa chef. Il était bien plus grand que Kalia et portait le même uniforme sombre qu'elle. Lui était beaucoup moins patient que la rousse. Une heure à ne rien faire était beaucoup trop pour lui.

\- Kalia... commença t'il.

\- Nous allons jouer au fée! C'est la seule manière de réussir à faire gagner Barbe Blanche.

Il la regarda surpris. Jouer au fée consistait à donner des petits coups de mains lors des combats en déstabilisant l'adversaire par des petits tours de magie ou coups de malchance.

\- Kalia vous...

\- Je resterais avec Barbe Blanche. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Vous dépêchez vous! Cette bataille doit être fini dans une demi-heure grand maximum.

Il hocha la tête et alla avertir le reste de l'équipe. Elle n'eut aucun mal à rentrer dans le revêtement de Barbe Blanche, ni à se fondre dans le décor pour examiner tout ce qui pouvait se produire autour du géant. Elle aperçut ses hommes, aider petit à petit l'équipage de l'empereur. Cette fois ci on voyait parfaitement que Barbe Blanche prenait l'avantage. L'équipage de Big Mom était de plus en plus démuni. Finalement elle était peut être stupide ? C'est à ce moment là, que son instinct se mit en alerte Tout son corps se tendit et elle dégaina son katana en voyant un groupe d'hommes poissons approcher sans bruit. Mais que fichaient-ils ? Pourquoi Barbe Blanche ne les avaient pas remarqués ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la bataille et du retenir un haut de cœur en voyant un homme se faire avaler par BigMom. Cette femme était un véritable monstre. Barbe Blanche était donc lui aussi entré dans la bataille. Kalia ne réfléchit pas plus. Elle n'avait pas le temps de prévenir le capitaine d'une quelconque façon. Son grand-père avait été clair, Barbe Blanche ne devait pas mourir. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait été envoyer ici avec son équipe. Elle s'approcha donc discrètement des quatre hommes qui se glissaient sans mal dans la foule s'approchant de plus en plus du géant. Elle tua les trois premiers sans aucun problèmes. Son katana leur tranchèrent tous la gorge rapidement et ils tombèrent au sol morts dans leur marre de sang. Elle prit donc confiance et ne fit pas attention en s'approchant du quatrième. Ce dernier se retourna au dernier moment et l'empala sur sa propre épée un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentit toute sa puissance disparaître et la chair autour de l'épée se mit à brûler. Quand la lame se retira d'un coup sec elle tomba à genoux les mains posées sur son flanc. Elle allait mourir. Elle avait l'impression que l'on avait enfoncé des braises chaudes dans sa plaie. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. L'homme essuya la lame de son épée sur son pantalon, toujours avec cette expression carnassière sur le visage.

\- On t'attendait princesse. Mon maître va être ravi que la mission ait réussie.

Elle cracha du sang. Ce n'était pas normal. Sa blessure était peut être grave mais elle n'aurait pas dut brûler. Elle avait toujours réussie à se relever après ce genre de bataille. Mais la son corps refusait de bouger. Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile et sa vision se troublaient.

\- Je t'aurais bien achevée mais je dois profiter de l'instant présent.

Il lui tourna donc le dos sans un regard en arrière avançant discrètement vers Barbe Blanche occupé à aider ses fils. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et réussi à se relever tenant fermement son katana. Elle ne sut comment mais elle s'approcha de lui en courant et lui trancha la tête d'un seul coup. Le corps tomba dans un bruit sourd et la tête roula sur le sol. L'homme ayant toujours une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle aperçu Rohan dans la foule se tournant vers elle, effrayé. Elle retomba au sol vide d'énergie. Sa tête cogna brutalement rendant sa vision trouble et pleine de points noirs. L'homme poisson qu'elle venait d'abattre n'avait rien à voir avec la piraterie, ni avec la marine. Il venait de leur monde. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne son grand-père. Elle devait lui dire que l'ennemi était passé à l'attaque. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Tout son corps irradiait et une envie de vomir la prit. Il l'avait empoisonné ? Mais avec quoi ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de poison nuisible aux divinités. Aux humains oui, mais personne ne savait qu'elle avait cette moitié humaine sauf les membres de l'assemblés et Rohan... ils avaient trouvés un poison utilisable sur eux. Elle devait prévenir Rohan. Elle le trouva essayant de braver la foule pour se diriger vers elle. Elle articula le plus possible alors que tout ses muscles commençaient à se tétaniser :

\- Tiamat... poison.

Puis se fut la fin, cette fois ci elle ne se réveillera pas.


	2. La fin d'une vie !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre deux. On se retrouve donc sur le Moby Dick, le navire de Barbe Blanche pour suivre notre petite Kalia. Je vous laisses tous pour ce prochain chapitre bonne lecture.

Ils étaient enfin remontés à la surface. Marco n'aimait pas les voyages sous marins surtout quand celui ci n'en était pas vraiment un. Une bataille contre un Yonko au fin fond de l'océan n'avait jamais été une bonne idée. Leur Père avait faillit y passer cette fois-ci, tué par des satanés hommes poissons. Heureusement que cette inconnue était la. Mais comment avait-elle réussi à entrer sur le bateau ? Comment avait-elle pu savoir que ces hommes serait la pour essayer de tuer père. Il avait beau faire tourner tout cela dans tout les sens, il revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Cette fille était elle aussi prête à tuer Barbe Blanche. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas le penser. Il avait ordonné qu'on la soigne le plus rapidement possible et avait déclaré à tout l'équipage qu'elle était leurs invitée et que tout le monde lui devait la vie. Une chose que le blond ne supportait pas. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Aucune preuve qui pourrait la hisser au rang de "sauveuse". Elle avait été gravement blessée et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. La lame qui l'avait blessée avait été empoisonnée et pendant des jours elle avait souffert. Aucun des hommes de sciences, ni lui, n'avait pu trouver de quoi elle avait été victime mais tout les symptômes avaient disparu du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. Marco avança vers son père assis sur le pont sirotant du saké.

Quand Barbe Blanche le vit approcher, il déposa sa coupelle et regarda son fils. Il était grand, aussi grand qu'un humain pourrait l'être et avait une chevelure blonde qui ressemblait fortement aux feuilles de palmiers. Il portait un simple pantacourt en jean et une chemise violette ouverte. Son visage était fermé. Son fils allait donc encore lui parler de la rousse.

\- Père, laissons la sur la prochaine île. Cette gamine a sûrement de la famille quelque part, nous aurions du la laisser sur l'île des hommes poissons.

\- Marco. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Nous la garderont avec nous le temps qu'il faudra.

Le phénix soupira et parti sans rien ajouter. Cette gosse allait leurs causer des ennuis, il le sentait. Il se rendit pourtant à l'infirmerie ou elle était toujours profondément endormie. Ace était la, assis sur une chaise. Le plus jeune de l'équipage lisait un énorme livre qu'il semblait peiner à comprendre. Il frottait souvent ses cheveux bruns ondulés et ses yeux verts étaient illuminés d'une lumière d'incompréhension totale. Il était vêtu d'un simple jeans et de rangers. Son chapeau orange était posé sur la table de chevet. Il leva son visage couvert de taches de rousseurs vers lui et sourit :

\- T'es la Marco ? C'est mon tour de garde.

\- Je venais revérifier qu'elle allait bien. Père la veut vivante.

-Pff je sais m'occuper de quelqu'un de malade. Dit-il en gonflant légèrement les joues avant de retourner à sa lecture. Marco sourit amusé par les réactions du second commandant et s'approcha donc pour examiner la jeune femme. Rien, aucune amélioration. Son pouls était toujours aussi faible et la blessure ne semblait toujours pas cicatriser. Il fut donc surpris quand une poigne d'acier enserra son poignet. Il croisa le regard bleu de la jeune femme et il eut un frisson d'angoisse.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Souffla t-elle en ne desserrant pas sa main. Le blond se reprit chassant le sentiment de mal être qui le parcourait et reprit :

\- toi qui es tu ? Comment t'es tu retrouvé sur notre navire ? Pourquoi étais tu si blessée ?

Elle l'examina de haut en bas et reprit d'une voix faible :

\- Je m'appelle Kalia. J'ai sauvé votre capitaine qui allait se faire tuer par des hommes poissons.

-On t'a sauvé.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dut. Je vais sûrement vous apportez des ennuis.

Marco se tendit en l'entendant. Pas un remerciement et la promesse de batailles à venir. Ace se leva tout souriant et reprit en venant s'asseoir sur une petite partie du lit

\- Dit pas ça, j'ai donner mon sang pour te sauver, alors t'as pas intérêt à faire de bêtises. Mais aux faites pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es poursuivi par quelqu'un ? Tu es une ancienne esclave ? Un marine ?

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête en disant :

\- Non rien de tout ça. J'ai juste une poisse monstrueuse.

Le sourire d'Ace devient encore plus grand et il hocha vivement la tête

\- Mon petit frère est comme ça lui aussi . Au pire on est super fort. On a peur de rien. Tu as sauvé notre père, on peut bien t'aider.

Le blond soupira et recula. Ace faisait trop confiance à cette gamine. Même si elle avait sauvé leur père ,et il le répéterait encore, ils n'en avait aucune véritable preuve ! Elle était une menace pour l'équipage. Elle avait tué trois hommes poissons par derrière et décapité un quatrième. Les autres pouvaient lui donner raison, lui, il ne le ferait pas avant d'avoir le fin mot de toute cette histoire.

Ace semblait vraiment l'apprécier. Il avait déjà engagé la conversation et posait des centaines de questions à Kalia. Elle était totalement froide ou plutôt sans aucune émotion. Elle écoutait Ace discuter et répondait aux questions quand elle le voulait tout à fait poliment. Mais elle ne l'oublia jamais. Elle jeta toujours un léger regard en sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas bougé ou qu'il n'était pas armé. Elle était plutôt jolie, bon elle ressemblait bel et bien à une ado en pleine puberté avec sa toute petite taille. Elle ne devait même pas faire 1m60. Elle avait un peu de poitrine en tout cas suffisamment mais bien cachée sous le t-shirt que Thatch lui avait prêté. Ses cheveux rouge sanguin étaient quelque peu emmêlés. Haruta venait lui faire sa toilette tout les jours et en profitait pour lui brosser les cheveux. Seul son visage trahissait sa maturité. Ses traits étaient fins et dessinés avec de jolies courbes. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses mais pincées et son grand regard bleu était froid et calculateur. Tout ce visage n'avait rien d'enfantin. Elle repoussa sa longue chevelure dans son dos alors qu'Ace commençait à commenter la couleur intrigante. Marco lui n'avait rien trouvé d'étrange à cette couleur. Il avait rencontrer bien nombre de personne avec des coiffures bien plus excentriques que celle ci.

Il se redressa quand il entendit son père arriver. La jeune femme aussi s'était assise droite dans son lit et regardait la porte. Ace se leva du lit un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quand la porte s'ouvrit elle ne tressaillit même pas. Elle le regarda juste silencieuse baissant légèrement les yeux pour signifier son respect, jeune femme très étrange.

\- Bonjour jeune fille.

\- Capitaine Barbe Blanche. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle d'une douce voix inclinant la tête. Ses deux mains dans son dos. Marco ne loupa pas ce geste qu'il avait vu faire des centaines de fois par des Marines. C'était une des leurs, maintenant il en était certain.

\- Je t'apprécie petite. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Marco s'avança d'un pas et reprit cette fois ci convaincu que c'était tout simplement un piège :

\- Père... elle va mieux, laissons la sur la prochaine île. Nous l'avons soignés...

\- Marco ! Quel est cette attitude.

\- On ne sait pas qui elle est ! Comment a telle fini sur notre navire en plein milieu de l'océan alors qu'elle possède un fruit du démon !

Tout le corps de Kalia se tendit et un lueur de surprise traversa son regard. Un fruit du démon... il avait osé l'empoisonné avec cette chose ! Elle venait de perdre beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Le Yonko semblait prêt à lui accorder une faveur pour lui avoir sauver la vie. Elle devait en profiter pour assurer ses arrières le plus rapidement possible. Elle était faible maintenant. Les trois hommes la fixèrent ayant tous remarqués ce changement d'attitude soudain. La rousse semblait même plongée dans ses esprits ayant totalement oubliée leur présence. C'est Ace qui la ramena à elle en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule

\- Il y a un problème ?

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête.

\- Non... je dois rejoindre mon père. J'ai perdu mon seul moyen de communication avec lui sur l'île des hommes poissons. Est ce que vous pouvez m'amenez à lui ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander. Je ne sais même pas ou il pourrait être en se moment même et c'est un des Yonko..

\- Je n'ai peur de personne. Ton père est donc Kaidou ?

Elle le regarda choqué et reprit agacer :

\- qui veut être l'enfant de...

elle frissonna et continua:

\- Je suis la fille de Shanks le roux.

Le silence se fit à nouveau et Barbe Blanche se mit à rire :

\- Le roux, bien entendu. Il n'y a que lui pour réussir à avoir une fille comme toi. Marco, Ace sortez et prévenez le roux. Je dois parler seul à seul avec notre belle invitée.

Marco hésita un instant mais suivit son frère. Son père pourrait très bien se défendre contre cette gamine.

Quand la porte fut fermé le capitaine reprit :

\- Tu as de la chance d'être une hybride. Au départ j'ai cru que tu allais y passer, les fruits du démons sont des véritables saloperies sur vous. Mais ta partie humaine a décidée que tu ne devais pas mourir et t'as sauvée.

Kalia l''observa tendue. Il savait ce qu'elle était. Comment ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle s'installant sur la chaise :

\- Ne prend pas cet air surpris. Je suis vieux. J'ai eut un enfant comme toi. Elle est morte bien vite malheureusement et elle était beaucoup plus humaine que toi. C'est la première fois que je vois ses yeux divins sur un hybride. Habituellement les traits physiques sont apportés par le parent humain.

\- Mon grand père avait l'habitude de dire que je n'avais hérité de mon père que la couleur de mes cheveux.

\- J'aurais dut deviner en effet. Enfin j'ai pensé que beaucoup de monde pouvait avoir cette couleur, mais comme tu l'as si bien signalée, je n'ai connu que ton père avec cette touffe tomate. Tu as donc été élevé par eux ?

\- Mon grand-père m'a élevé. Ma mère a préféré continuer sa route. Je n'ai presque jamais connu le monde humain. On disait toujours que s'était trop dangereux. Que je pourrais... ne pas revenir avec eux.

\- Ta mère ne t'as pas élevée ? Elle aurait du être ravie que tu puisses rester avec elle. Je me rappelle... qu'elle était triste d'abandonner son enfant sur mon navire.

\- Ma mère a préféré continuer sa route. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Elle jouait avec les sentiments des autres. Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était agrandir son tableau de chasse. Mon père... je ne l'ai vu que deux trois fois quand j'étais plus jeune. J'aimais passer du temps avec lui. J'étais une autre personne, peut être plus libre. Il m'aimait vraiment et il me protégeait.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup ton père n'est ce pas ? C'est amusant de savoir que le roux est un bon père. Enfin je m'en serais bien douté. Il doit être un de ces parents Gaga de leurs enfants.

\- oui, il était comme ça, je crois... 

\- Mais venons plutôt à la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé Kalia ?

\- Votre mort n'est pas autorisé pour l'instant. Cela bouleverserait beaucoup trop l'équilibre qui s'est instauré entre nos deux camps.

\- Poséidon et Tiamat... deux divinités marines puissantes aux commandes de deux grandes armées. Comment les marines et les pirates ont-il put faire deux camps si distinct ?

\- Mon grand père déteste les lois, il les change tout le temps. La stabilité c'est pas son truc, Tiamat est son parfait contraire.

\- Ton Grand-père ? Ton grand-père est Poséidon ! Reprit Barbe Blanche surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi la part divine de Kalia était plus importante. Elle hocha simplement la tête à son affirmation. Il soupira et reprit :

\- Le roux a toujours été surprenant. Réussir à mettre dans son lit la fille de Poséidon. Cela m'étonne qu'il ne s'en soit pas venté.

\- Mon père aimait ma mère, elle non. Elle voulait juste dire au monde entier que Shanks le roux avait été son amant avant même qu'il ne soit connu. Ils arrivent toujours à savoir quand un humain à un grand potentiel. Mon Grand-père n'a jamais sut l'arrêter. Pourtant les dieux savent à quel point il a essayé.

\- Tu parles de ta mère au passé?

\- Elle est morte. Tiamat l'a tuée. Il voulait mon demi-frère. Mais son père l'avait déjà emmené loin de ma mère. Il a réussi à la piéger et je ne sais par quel moyen. Il l'a tuée. Il est la fierté de mon Grand-père, je suis juste... un autre de ses soldats.

\- Je vois... ton demi-frère, je suppose que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré.

\- Pourquoi parler de ça ? C'est sans importance maintenant. Je vais devoir vivre dans ce monde

\- Tu peux continuer ta vie en mer. Trouves toi un bon équipage et parcours les mers.

\- J'ai vécu toute ma vie sous la mer. J'étais une bonne combattante, un soldat. Je ne comprends pas la plupart des signaux que vous essayez de m'envoyer. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ce Ace m'a parlé sans aucun problème comme s'il était mon coéquipier. Je ne comprend rien à ce monde, ce fonctionnement. Pourquoi déclencher une guerre pour de la nourriture ? Pourquoi pleurer et rire ? Qu'est ce que vous appelez l'amour ? Pourquoi ce battre jusqu'à mort alors que vous savez que c'est peine perdu ? Je ne comprends rien à tout cela. Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs et je ne suis pas habituée à me battre à la surface. Je vais devoir tout rapprendre à zéro. Je ne savais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon Grand-père.

Barbe Blanche se contenta de la regarder. Le monde des divinités était très différent du leurs. On oubliait son cœur et son âme pour penser logiquement.

\- Tout cela peut s'apprendre. Si tu t'y mets je penses que tu pourrais vraiment le comprendre et puis ta personnalité calme et réfléchit peut être un véritable atout dans ce monde.

\- Est ce une proposition pour que je rejoigne votre équipage ?

Il éclata de rire. Elle ne perdait pas le nord. Une fois calme il reprit :

\- Je serais ravi de te considérer comme ma fille.

\- Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement alors. Je veux d'abord voir mon père. Dire adieu à mon Grand-père et mon équipe, si je peux.

\- Tu n'as pas fait que me sauver la vie. Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de coups de chance d'un coup.

\- Big Mom serait un désastre pour l'île des hommes poissons.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de soutient divin. Reprit-il avec un sourire. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et ajouta :

\- Tout dépend des circonstances.

\- Bien entendu. Je vais appeler Shanks pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer. Tu peux te reposer ici. Personne ne viendra te chercher des ennuis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en penser et ce que je pourrais améliorer. Merci de votre soutien. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta.


	3. Humanité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me revoici pour un troisième chapitre. Merci de votre soutien et bonne lecture

Elle s'était rallongée peu après que Barbe blanche soit sorti. Sa blessure lui faisait horriblement mal. Son corps ne semblait plus cicatrisé aussi vite qu'avant. Elle repoussa le draps blanc et souleva le vieux t-shirt gris. Un long bandage blanc taché de sang lui recouvrait tout l'estomac. Elle soupira et le souleva légèrement pour essayer d'apercevoir la blessure. Elle ne vit que du sang encore frais. Elle grimaça et rabaissa le tissus rapidement en soupirant. Ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air beau. Ce connard l'avait bien charcutée. Elle soupira et rabaissa son t-shirt et posa une main sur son estomac en fermant les yeux. Elle devait essayer de réfléchir. Elle ne pourrait plus retourner avec son Grand père et elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour son Père. Barbe Blanche avait raison. Elle devait apprendre à vivre dans ce monde et le plus tôt sera le mieux. La porte s'ouvrit un bon quart d'heure plus tard.

\- Hey. Je viens te tenir compagnie. Déclara Ace en rentrant toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres. Est ce que ce gosse pouvait avoir une autre expression sur le visage ? Elle se redressa un minimum et reprit :

\- Salut...

Il tira la chaise plus proche de son lit et s'installa tranquillement avant de la regarder et de dire :

\- Je te dérange pas ? Marco est énervé et à l'air de vouloir tout me mettre sur le dos donc je suis venu me cacher.

\- Pourquoi te mettrait-il tout sur le dos ? Ce n'est pas acceptable

\- Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre tout les deux. T'es hyper franche comme meuf! Je trouves ça génial !

Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Pourquoi il pensait qu'ils pouvaient bien s'entendre ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour créer un lien avec lui ? Elle lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Il reprit :

\- T'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu ? Faire ce que tu veux ? Ça doit être triste de rester allongé dans ce lit. Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que t'es la dedans. Ça fait longtemps que je serais partie en courant moi.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, je ne m'amuse plus, je fais ce qu'on me demande. Répondit-elle. Il resta surpris un moment et rit :

\- c'est impossible. Tu as bien du faire au moins une fois ce que tu voulais.

\- Non, j'ai toujours obéit à mon Grand-père.

\- ça doit être triste, de pas avoir de libre arbitre ! J'ai jamais suivit les règles de personnes. Enfin avant de trouver père. Je faisais ce que je voulais quand je le voulais. J'avais des responsabilités. Je devais protéger mon frère. Je me sentais pas vraiment à ma place autre part. Luffy m'a toujours aidé à me sentir un peu chez moi. Mais l'appel de la mer est plus fort que tout !

En le voyant avec une expression si triste elle eut mal au cœur. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, était-elle malade ? Non peut être la fatigue. Elle eut alors une idée :

\- Apprend moi alors ! Apprends moi les émotions ! Apprends moi à devenir un peu plus humaine !

Il resta un bon moment silencieux, trop surpris pour répondre. On ne lui avait jamais demandé quelque chose d'aussi étrange. Pourtant il avait entendu des choses incroyables. Pouvait-on enseigner des choses qui devait être si naturel ? Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et il fini par soupirer. Il pouvait au moins essayer :

\- Ok on fait un deal. Je t'aide à devenir humaine et toi tu m'aides à me débarrassé des corvés de rapport ? Mais je te préviens il faut que tu te donnes à fond.

\- Je fais toujours tout "à fond". Et bien si tu souhaite que je remplisse tes rapports je peux parfaitement le faire pour toi alors j'accepte ton marché Portas.D Ace.

Il rit et leva sa main vers elle :

\- Tape en cinq alors !

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il vient lui prendre la main pour la taper dans la sienne qui était déjà tendue.

\- Tape en cinq répéta t-il avec un grand sourire. Elle hocha la tête mais dégagea bien vite sa main .Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le contact. Pourtant, elle avait encore un étrange sentiment de chaleur sur sa peau.

\- D'accord, tu n'aimes pas trop le contact. Va falloir t'y habituer ici, les gars sont assez tactile... ça m'étonne vraiment, ton père à vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de gaga de ses enfants.

\- Je ne connais pas vraiment mon père. J'ai surtout vécu avec mon Grand-père maternel. Mais je me rappelle qu'avec lui, j'oubliais tout ce que j'avais appris et je devenais une personne totalement différente. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller ainsi avec vous... c'est une sorte de blocage. Mon Grand-père n'était pas tactile et ma mère est morte quelques années après ma naissance. Je ne me souviens même pas d'elle. Elle préférait coucher à droit à gauche et refaire sa vie, sans moi.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère... même si tu n'avais pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

\- Je... je ne sais pas vraiment les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Je sais juste que je déteste que l'on me compare à cette femme. Je ne suis pas comme elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire et je te crois. Ça te dit de commencer un peu ? Alors la première leçon amuse toi !

Elle resta un moment surprise et fini par demander :

\- Bien, mais comment je fais ?

\- Fait ce que tu aimes faire ! Ne te soucis de rien... Tiens tu aimes danser ?

\- Je ne sais pas danser. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui tendit la main et sourit :

\- Je vais t'apprendre moi.

Elle hésita un moment puis finalement elle décida d'oublier sa réticence du contact et saisit sa main. Il l'aida à se lever et la serra assez fort contre lui pour la soulever de quelques millimètre. Elle le laissa alors l'entraîner sur une musique inexistante. Elle se détendit petit à petit en voyant le visage rayonnant de l'homme de feu. Ils dansèrent quelques minutes avant que la douleur ne prennent le dessus et que Kalia grimace. Cela ramena Ace à la réalité et il l'aida doucement à se rallonger en balbutiant des excuses. Il avait totalement oublié qu'elle n'était pas totalement guérit. Pourtant elle répondit :

\- C'est rien, j'ai bien aimer danser avec toi. C'était... amusant ?

L'expression navré d'Ace fut remplacée par un autre sourire lumineux et étrangement elle en fut apaisée. Il reprit donc en s'installant au bord du lit

\- Tu aimes lire ?

\- Oui beaucoup. J'avais des bibliothèque entières de livres avant.

\- Sérieux ?! Tu aimes quoi comme livres ? Aventures ? Amour ? Les documents ?

\- N'importe. Je lis de tout. C'est toujours très calme la lecture.

Il sourit et lui tendit un livre poser sur sa table de chevet

\- Tiens, c'est sur les bonnes manières. J'aimerais remercier ton père... Il a sauvé mon petit frère il y a presque dix ans maintenant.

Elle prit le livre en restant silencieuse un moment avant de dire.

\- Tu parles de Luffy ? Ce n'est pas ton frère.

Il rit et expliqua :

\- C'est mon frère de Saké. Mais ça m'étonnes que tu connaisse Luffy.

\- Je vois... Luffy est mon demi-frère, ce n'est pas étonnant que je le connaisse.

\- Oui bien sur, suis je bête. Répondit-il avec une expression conciliante avant qu'il ne réalise réellement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ouvrit la bouche choqué la regardant les yeux rond et reprit :

\- Tu es la demi-sœur de Luffy !

Elle hocha calmement la tête alors que Ace devient muet. En attendant qu'il se remette du choc elle ouvrit le livre et fronça les sourcils en découvrant la première page. Après cinq minutes elle soupira, sortant Ace de sa torpeur qui dit finalement

\- Mais... Luffy ne me l'a jamais dit et..

\- Luffy n'est pas au courant. C'est mon Grand-père qui me l'a dit. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Ace quel est cette langue ? Demanda t-elle en lui montrant le livre. Il la regarda surpris et dit :

\- Enfin,... mais c'est tu sais pas lire ?

\- Je sais lire, mais pas ceci. Ce que je lis ressemble plus à des symboles. Il y en quelque uns gravé dans des pierres aux abords de l'île des hommes poissons.

\- Quelque... attend moi, je reviens vite !

Il sorti de la pièce en courant la laissant seule dans son incompréhension.

Marco vit Ace remonter de l'infirmerie en courant. Des qu'il l'aperçu le second commandant se précipita vers lui. Il l'attrapa sautillant presque de joie.

\- Elle lit les ponyglyphes ! Je suis sur qu'elle sait les lires !

\- Et alors ? Demanda Marco froidement.

\- Mais Marco... le papier avec...

\- Pourquoi devrais ton lui faire confiance. Tu ne l'a connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam !

\- T'es encore avec ça ! Elle a sauver père, Marco !

\- Une seule fois ! Elle pourrait simplement nous manipuler, tous.

\- C'est... pourquoi tu es si méfiant ? D'habitude quand père donne un ordre tu es le premier à obéir.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ? Son attitude, tout montre qu'elle est soldat. Si elle aurait pus le faire,elle se serait tenu en garde à vous devant père. Elle est toujours sur ses gardes et son arme n'était pas en fer mais un composé d'or et …

\- De granit marin. Il y a aussi deux émeraudes et un saphir sur la monture.

Ace regarda Kalia surpris. Elle était debout au milieu du pont veut d'un simple t-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et il la trouvait magnifique. Mais Marco reprit la parole d'un ton froid

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici.

\- Ace mettait du temps, J'ai cru qu'il était retenu par quelqu'un. Si tu veut me dire quelque chose , dit le moi en face.

\- Qu'est ce que … tu es une menace pour nous !

\- Surement oui. Répondit-elle simplement et ça l'énerva encore plus. Elle ne niait même pas.

\- Tu fais parti de la marine !

\- Non.

\- Menteuse. Tu n'as pas essayer de sauver père. Tu as essayer de le tuer !

\- Non. Tu possède un fruit du démon n'est ce pas ? Le fruit du phénix ?

\- C'est moi qui poses les questions ! Tu es un soldat !

\- J'ai répondu à tes questions. Oui, mais pas de la marine.

\- Du gouvernement mondial.

\- Encore moins répondit-elle agacée. Elle ressemblait vraiment à ces imbéciles ?

\- Alors pourquoi mon instinct me crie de me méfier de toi ?

\- Parce que tu dois le faire, je suis dangereuse.

Il en avait assez. Elle se moquait de lui ! Il leva la main prêt à la frapper. Mais elle bougea plus vite que lui et attrapa fermement son poignet.

\- Tu allais me frapper !

Une aura étrange l'entoura et Marco recula surpris.

\- On ne me frappe pas !

\- Kalia ! Calme toi ! Il n'a pas voulu te faire... tu fais peur, mais tu es blessée et pas Marco. Il est super balèze en plus !

\- Parce que je suis une femme, je ne sais pas me battre ? Cria t-elle après Ace. Celui ci leva ses mains devant lui en secouant la tête.

\- Non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Kalia s'il te plaît.

\- Marco ! Ace ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce capharnaüm ! Tonna Barbe Blanche en arrivant sur le pont. Kalia se calma et Marco aussi. Ace fini par dire en voyant que la tension était tombé :

\- Rien père, j'ai trop tardé et donc Kalia a pensé qu'il s'était produit quelque chose.

\- Je vois, préparez vous, Shanks arrive dans une heure. Il était proche de nous.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Ace raccompagna Kalia à l'infirmerie alors que Marco s'éloigna sans un regard furieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin de ce chapitre. Laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire si je pars dans la bonne voie ou si je peux tout arrêter maintenant. Je cherche toujours un(e) bêta. Merci de votre soutient au prochain chapitre


	4. Nouveau Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voila le chapitre 4, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre

Le bateau du roux fut bien vite en vu. Barbe Blanche ne savait toujours pas comment ce navire pouvait aller si vite. Il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant l'heure de leur rendez vous mais il savait que Shanks n'attendrait pas sagement cette fois ci. Tout l'équipage présent était réuni sur le pont. C'était une situation plus délicate que prévue. Ce n'était pas une simple visite de courtoisie. Cette fois ci c'était une rencontre sous pression. S'ils paraissaient trop agressifs, il pourrait prendre la situation comme une prise d'otage et malgré les apparences, il savait que le roux était une menace dont il ne voulait pas. Personne ne gagnerait si leur équipages venait à enter en guerre. Ce serait un massacre pur et simple.

\- Tout le monde dans leurs cabines, saufs les commandants. Marco, tu vas chercher Ace et la gamine.

Tout l'équipage regarda leur père surpris mais obéirent. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'autant de prudence avec le roux. Marco lui était déjà à l'infirmerie quand il entendit Ace rire

\- Sérieux. Tu t'es cassée la gueule au moins une dizaine de fois pour arriver ici.

\- Excuses moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir si peu de résistance

\- Ouais, excuse bidon, t'as juste deux pieds gauches. Je comprends pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par pas de résistance ?

Marco ouvrit la porte mettant fin à leur conversation. La rousse se tendit en le voyant alors qu'Ace sourit :

\- Shanks arrive. Dit le phœnix.

\- Ok, dit Marco t'aurais pas un truc à lui prêter ? Elle a rien à ce mettre sur le dos et on vas pas la rendre avec ce vieux t-shirt à son père.

Le blond soupira mais il devait avouer qu'Ace avait raison. Il enleva sa chemise violette et la tendit vers Kalia

\- Je l'ai mise ce matin, elle est propre, ça te fera une robe si tu la ferme.

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux à la chemise puis voyant le regard d'ennui de blond elle la saisit la posa sur ses genoux et enleva son haut sans aucune pudeur. Ace devient rouge tomate et lui tourna le dos en balbutiant des choses incohérente. Marco se contenta de baisser les yeux surpris par le manque de timidité de la jeune femme. Elle les regarda ne comprenant pas leur réaction et enfila la grande chemise qu'elle boutonna tranquillement. Elle était large à ses épaules mais malgré le peu de poitrine le tissus était tendu presque à l'extrême à cet endroit. Elle fini par se racler la gorge et dire :

\- On devrait y aller ? A moins que vous ne préfériez regarder le sol tels deux écrevisses ?

Marco lui lança un regard sombre de reproche. Ace rit gêner avant de lui tendre la main

\- Si Mademoiselle veut bien que je l'aide à rester sur ses deux jambes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré mais accepta la main tendu. Elle se releva à une vitesse impressionnante. Marco dut même saisir la seconde main sinon elle finissait dans le mur d'en face. Elle se redressa maladroitement et enleva rapidement sa main en voyant que Marco l'avait saisit

\- Excuses moi...

Il la regarda intrigué. Il commençait vraiment à se demander si cette fille était normal, enfin bien sur qu'elle ne l'était pas vu qu'elle était la fille d'un empereur, mais quand même. Ils marchèrent tranquillement le long du couloir et finalement Kalia s'arrêta posant sa main libre sur son ventre

\- je crois que je suis malade... j'ai comme une boule au ventre.

\- T'es juste stressée. Ça va bien se passer. Tu as déjà parlé avec ton père, c'est pas comme si s'était un total inconnu. A moins que tu ne t'entende pas avec lui ?

\- Si mais enfin... je l'ai pas vu depuis presque douze ans. Je... s'il il ne m'aimait plus ? Si il aimait pas ce que je suis devenu ?

Marco lui jeta un regard et fini par dire :

\- Si il ne t'aime pas c'est qu'il est véritablement idiot. Hors je pense que Shanks est plutôt intelligent.

Ace serra sa main en guise de réconfort. Elle regarda le blond puis Ace. La main de ce dernier était si chaude sans la sienne et la chaleur se répondit dans son corps dénouant petit à petit le nœud de son estomac. Elle était prête maintenant.

Shanks arriva sur le bateau avec son second. Une colère grondait en lui mais en même temps sa raison lui disait que ce n'était pas possible que Barbe Blanche lui ait fait un coup si bas. Il avança à grand pas sur le pont un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Petit comité aujourd'hui ? Tu as eut peur que je prenne mal le fait que tu es ma fille en otage ?

Les commandants s'étaient raidis prêt à ce battre et Shanks remarqua tout de suite l'absence de Marco et d'Ace. Barbe Blanche répondit seulement 

\- Je ne l'ai pas prise en otage... je dirais plutôt qu'elle est une naufragée que l'on a recueilli.

Shanks le fixa sans rien ajouter et une porte s'ouvrit. Barbe Blanche dit alors :

\- Tiens la voilà.

En effet elle sorti enfin, accompagnée des deux premiers commandants. Le roux eut un plus grand sourire et il tendit les bras vers elle.

\- Ma petite fille chérie !

Quand elle croisa le regard de son père tout son corps se détendit et elle lâcha la main d'Ace ce précipitant vers lui. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras la serrant contre lui et elle s'y blottit avec une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage ce qui étonna Ace et Marco. Shanks saisit doucement les épaules de sa fille pour la faire doucement reculer afin de mieux l'examiner. Un sourire tendre éclaira son visage et il vient replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles de sa fille avant de dire :

\- Tu as tellement grandit. Ma petite fille est devenu une magnifique jeune femme.

Kalia rougit détournant légèrement le regard. Elle se sentait... différente au contact de son père et de son équipage. Elle devenait humaine. Elle reprit donc sur un ton plus joyeux :

\- Vraiment ? … toi tu n'as pas changer.

Il fit une petite moue et montra son front :

\- Mais si regarde, j'ai une ride … pauvre de moi.

Elle rit amusée et vient frotter le front.

\- C'est rien du tout ça ! T'es toujours le plus beau du monde.

Elle regarda ensuite Ben et reprit sur un ton choqué

\- Papa qu'est ce que tu as fais à Ben !

Shanks regarda son second surpris et regarda sa fille.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à Ben.

\- Si ! A cause de toi tout ses cheveux sont blanc ! Papa c'est pas gentil de faire vieillir les gens prématurément.

Ben éclata de rire et le roux attrapa sa fille par les épaule la coinçant sous son bras pour venir lui faire un shampoing.

\- Tu vas voir toi petite insolente.

Elle se mit à rire se débâtant légèrement.

\- Papa ! Arrête

Il fini par la lâcher et après avoir recoiffer sa fille il vient déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Je t'aime mon cœur.

Les commandants et Barbe Blanche s'étaient tous tut en regardant Kalia se métamorphoser au contact de son père. Elle était tout simplement totalement différente. Puis soudainement le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les vagues cessèrent, les oiseaux s'immobilisèrent dans le ciel, plus aucune brise ne soufflait. Kalia se tendit cherchant une arme qu'elle ne possédait pas. Mais son père bougea plus vite qu'elle. Il dégaina son sabre la poussant doucement dans son dos. Elle fut alors surprise de voir Rohan atterrir sur le pont. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent elle y lu du soulagement. Il sourit et dit :

\- Chef ! Content de vous voir debout !

Kalia se détendit un peu et se décala de son père pour pouvoir voir son ancien second correctement. Elle reprit :

\- Merci Rohan. Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi en pleine forme.

Elle savait que Rohan n'avait pas la puissance pour arrêter le temps et elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir une forme aqueuse ce former sur le pont aux coté de Rohan. Elle frissonna alors que son père prit une position plus agressive.

\- Vous ne me l'a prendrez pas cette fois ci !

\- Dégager d'ici avant que l'on se charge de vous ! S'exclama Ace en se plaçant aux coter de Kalia sous le regard surpris des deux roux. Chaque commandant bougea eut aussi prêt à ce battre. Elle ne comprenait pas, personne n'aurait dut savoir ce soustraire aux pouvoirs d'une divinité si puissante. Sauf s'ils possédaient eut aussi une part de divinité en eux. Mais s'en devenait improbable, autant d'hybride sur le même bateau ? Peut être pas de première génération, mais au moins de deuxième ou troisième. Barbe Blanche ce leva tendant la main pour empêcher ses hommes de rejoindre Ace

\- Mes fils, reculez. Cet homme est dangereux. On ne peux pas ce battre contre l'océan.

La forme aqueuse disparu remplacer par son grand père en chair et en os, ou du moins sous une forme humaine. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Barbe Blanche et tendit la main vers Kalia

\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir ma princesse.

\- Je suis désolée, Grand-père. J'aurais dut être plus prudente.

\- Nous nous faisons tous avoir. De toute façon, tu ne te plaisais plus sous l'ocean.

\- Oui... peut être... mais même si j'aurais quitter l'océan, cette part de moi aurait toujours existé... hors la, elle a été détruite.

\- Les cheveux de ton père t'aurons finalement sauver la vie.

Elle eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête. La seule partie physique humaine qu'elle possédait était la couleur de cheveux de son père. Elle en avait souvent plaisanté avec son grand-père.

\- Je ne sais pas vivre parmi les humains, mais je vais apprendre ! Je resterais sur les mers. Tu seras fier de moi Grand-père.

\- Mais je suis fier de toi depuis des années ma princesse.

Son cœur se serra et elle prit la main tendu de son Grand-père malgré les protestations d'Ace et de son père. Poséidon eut un léger sourire et des fils aqueux vinrent frôler sa peau, ils rampèrent sous ses vêtements guérissant ses blessures avec un doux contact familier. Elle le remercia d'un regard.

\- Une divinité n'a pas de sentiments.

\- Mais elle s'attache au petit objets du quotidien. Je sais ce que tu ressens Grand-père. Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Il hocha doucement la tête et reprit en venant caresser sa joue

\- Kalia.. n'oublie jamais que la mer n'abandonne pas ses enfants. Elle est toujours avec eux.

La rousse hocha doucement la tête même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Poseidon la lâcha et les fils aqueux se rétractèrent eux aussi. Il regarda ensuite Barbe Blanche et les commandants avec un grand sourire

\- Depuis Niraide tu as appris à les reconnaître Edward.

\- Non, je savais tout juste pour Ace.

\- Oui... mon fils serait fier de lui et de ce qu'il est devenu. Tu es indispensable Edward mais Grand Line et Red line est un lieu de guerre. C'est un territoire a conquérir maintenant alors fait attention à toi. On ne te sauvera pas toujours la mise.

\- J'en ai conscience et je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre équipage lors de notre bataille contre BigMom.

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai beaucoup perdu ce jour la.

\- Je ne l'oublierais pas.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Shanks et reprit :

\- Je te laisse ma petite fille pour de bon cette fois ci. Je sais que tu en seras digne le roux. Tu l'aimes vraiment, plus que tu aimais Kalipso.

\- C'est ma fille. Je la protégerais contre tout et n'importe quoi.

\- ne la couve pas trop non plus. C'es un esprit fort et libre. Elle ne se soumettra jamais à tes ordres.

\- Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle le fasse.

Poseidon hocha la tête jeta un coup d'œil à Ace avant de venir à nouveau caresser la joue de Kalia. Son corps redevient aqueux et s'effondra sur le sol en une flaque. Rohan jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chef et disparu lui aussi. Le temps reprit alors son cours et tout les commandants ce regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passer. Shanks rangea son sabre et vient serrer sa fille contre lui .

\- Tout vas bien Kalia ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et murmura :

\- L'océan va me manquer.

\- Tu es toujours avec lui mais d'une autre manière Kalia.

Elle hocha la tête et Barbe Blanche reprit :

\- Bien, après la visite d'une divinité j'ai bien besoin d'un verre de saké moi.

Shanks rit et reprit

\- Je t'ai ramener du saké de longtown.

Ace s'approcha de Kalia lui demandant si elle allait bien. Elle hocha juste la tête et reprit :

\- J'ai juste une dernière chose à faire...

Elle se tourna en face de Barbe Blanche aux coté de son père et s'inclina :

\- J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez la permission de venir sur votre navire pour apprendre auprès d'Ace ! Je dois tout réapprendre et mon père et son équipage sont trop connecté à moi pour voir que je diffère d'un être humain. J'aimerais apprendre au coter d'Ace sur votre navire !

Shanks la regarda surprise et Barbe Blanche reprit :

\- Tu veux faire parti de mon équipage ?

Elle se redressa :

\- Non. Je ne peux pas faire parti d'un équipage en ce moment. Mais quand j'aurais appris tout ce que je sais je réfléchirais à votre proposition sérieusement.

\- Alors que propose tu Kalia ?

\- Je me propose à vous aider comme je le peux. J'ai une connaissance aiguë de la mer, même si je ne sais pas contrôler ce bateau je peux toujours vous aider a vous guider dans la mer et a éviter les zones dangereuse. Après un temps d'acclimatation je serais aussi un bonne combattante et je mettrais mes dons à vos services.

\- Quand tu viendras sur mon navire seulement. Tu comptes faire des aller retours ? Cela va te fatiguer plus qu'autre chose. Et si je veux prendre part à une guerre contre ton père ?

\- Notre accord ne tiendra plus, mais si c'est le cas je ne me servirais pas de ce que j'ai appris sur votre équipage contre vous, du moins je ne le divulguerais pas à mon père.

\- Tu y a bien réfléchit on dirait.

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas finir à la masse et ceux qui apprennent vite son ceux qui on le plus de chance de survivre.

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire et reprit :

\- Bien, tu seras toujours la bienvenue sur mon navire Kalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. J. Laisser une petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


	5. Le compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde me voila avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de suivre cette fanfiction et bienvenue aux nouveaux !

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'elle jonglait entre le moby dick et le Red Force. Son nouveau départ avait été fêté dignement entre les deux équipages après de longues explications de Barbe Blanche. Oui, Kalia était la fille de Shanks et d'une divinité marine qui n'était autre que la fille du plus grand dieu marin Poséidon. Les commandants comprenait donc maintenant les réactions et comparaison étrange que la jeune femme pouvait faire. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à accepter sa différence, après tout elle avait bon cœur et même si elle le cachait sous un masque d'indifférence totale, elle semblait être à sa place parmi tout ces pirates. Mais cette attitude renfermée et sérieuse leur rappelait légèrement celle du premier commandant.

Kalia s'était peu à peu intégrée à l'équipage malgré une froideur encore évidente entre elle et la plupart des membres du Moby Dick. Celui du Red Force l'avait accueillit sans mal comme une vieille amie. Une différence ,entre les deux navires,qui restait encore présente malgré les semaines écoulées. Ace ne faisait pas parti du lot et chaque fois que la rousse débarquait on pouvait être sur de les voir collés l'un à l'autre. Quand il avait appri qu'elle était une hybride, il lui avait posé des centaines de questions, certaines plus pertinentes que d'autre mais elle s'était fait un point d'honneur d'y répondre à toute. Ils formaient tout les deux un duo des plus sordides. Ace, l'hyperactif et blagueur et Kalia, l'insensible calme. Sur le pont ils s'entraînaient ensemble pendant des heures. La jeune femme s'était rapidement habituée à sa nouvelle vitesse, mais elle restait maladroite et n'avait toujours pas prit l'automatisme de compter sur des appuis pour pouvoir se déplacer. Les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces. De ce fait elle arrivait sans problème à bloquer les coups d'Ace mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui mettre une bonne raclée. Kalia s'assit sur le pont essoufflée et trempée de sueur et de suie. Ace se matérialisa près d'elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage :

\- J'ai encore gagné !

\- En effet, je manque cruellement d'entraînement répondit-elle simplement en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour observer les nuages. Elle essaya de reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier. Ace grimaça et s'assit à coter d'elle :

\- T'es vraiment frustrante, c'est trop difficile de te faire rager.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'énerver ? Tu ne fais que dire la vérité Ace. Je n'ai pas assez d'entraînement pour te battre.

\- Tu serais capable de battre la plupart de pirates ici.

\- Mais aucun commandant, du moins pour le moment.

Elle se rassit le fixant et il sourit finissant par dire :

\- En effet, alors passons à la leçon suivante.

Elle eut un petit geignement de protestation et murmura :

\- On est obligé ? J'ai compris le truc d'aimer et pas aimer quelque chose et ça nous a prit la mâtiné. Elles sont inutiles ces leçons, je sais déjà ça.

\- Ne remet pas en doute les leçons de ton professeur ! On doit recommencer tout depuis le début. Alors passons aux compliments maintenant.

Elle soupira et reprit :

\- Je ne lécherais pas le cul de tout le monde Ace.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais parfois c'est utile pour les relations avec les autres ! Aller fait moi un compliment !

Elle haussa un sourcil et fini par dire d'un ton sarcastique :

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu cherche pas à rassurer ton ego plutôt ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Je t'entraîne, aller vas y insista t-il. Kalia pensait rapidement finir cette leçon mais peut être que son professeur avait lui aussi besoin de quelques petits cours. Elle resta un moment silencieuse et fini par dire :

-Bien, tu es intelligent malgré ton air idiot.

Un sourire crispé s'étendit sur les lèvres d'Ace et il murmura pour lui même :

\- Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai une tête d'idiot.

Avant de reprendre plus haut :

\- On a du travail. Il faut que ce soit gentil... quelque chose que tu aimes ou apprécie chez cette personne.

\- J'ai dit que tu étais intelligent. C'est un compliment non ?

\- Tu as aussi dit que j'avais une tête d'imbécile !

\- Mais c'est vrai. Répondit-elle immédiatement. Ace se redressa vexé et reprit :

\- Sérieusement tu... ok ok laisse tomber. Il ne faut pas forcement dire toute la vérité. Tu aurais dit simplement : je te trouve intelligent, ça aurait été parfait.

-Vraiment ? Alors un compliment sert à mentir à la personne d'en face ?

\- non.. Enfin pas totalement tu ne dis pas ce qu'y est mal d'elle... Tiens voilà Marco va lui faire un compliment !

\- C'est pas parce que j'ai fais la paix avec Marco que tu dois toujours m'envoyer le voir !

\- Tu as fais la paix avec lui ? Quand ça ?

Elle soupira et reprit :

\- pendant la fête, j'ai été lui parler...

flash Back

Ace était assis à coter de Kalia et encore une fois Shanks hurlait « tournée générale ! ». Kalia soupira et le second commandant dit :

\- Tu devrais aller parler à quelqu'un. Te faire des amis Kalia...

\- Chaque fois que je m'approche ils se cassent en courant...

il faut dire qu'il avait vu la tête de Kalia quand elle s'approchait d'eux et lui aussi se serait surement barré. Il eut un léger sourire. Il vit enfin Marco seul sur le pont supérieur et reprit :

\- je te valide ta mission "me faire un ami" si tu arrives à parler à Marco pendant une heure.

\- Une heure ? Mais... bon d'accord j'y vais.

Ace sourit et la regarda s'éloigner. Kalia s'approcha doucement et une fois assez proche Marco se retourna vers elle. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et examina rapidement le pont :

\- Ace n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, il devait faire quelque chose.

\- Je vois...

Un nouveau silence se fit entre eux et finalement ils dirent tout les deux :

\- je suis désolé...

Ils se regardèrent et rirent légèrement et Marco fut le premier à reprendre :

\- Excuse moi de t'avoir mal juger, j'aurais dut écouter père.

\- J'aurais dut essayer de paraître un peu plus normal et d'expliquer par des réponses concrète et pas vague.

\- Tu ne dois pas te forcer à paraître normal, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

\- Merci...

-Tes leçons avancent bien ?

\- Disons qu'Ace a du fils a retordre. Mais je vais finir par y arriver.

\- J'en suis certain. Tu es intelligente. Tu travaille sur quoi ?

\- essayer de parler aux autres... mais je crois que je leur fait peur.

Marco la regarda. Elle n'avait pas réellement tord. Mais voyant son expression peiné il reprit :

\- Un conseil, essaye avec les commandants des flottes. Ils seront moins effrayés et intimidé par le fille du roux.

\- Intimider ? Je ne leur ait rien fait pourtant... reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait bien pus faire. Marco la trouva touchante et ajouta :

\- Il y a une rumeur comme quoi tu es « la fifille à son papa ». Une égratignure et le roux rapplique pour tuer le coupable.

Elle écarquilla les yeux choque et ajouta vivement :

\- Quoi ! Mais c'est faux ! Je sais me défendre toute seule... enfin j'y arrive à peu près...

Marco sourit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les idiots qui pensent ça. Et puis ne fait pas attention à tout ce que les autres peuvent dire.

\- Oui... en réalité t'es quelqu'un de sympa. Ace à cru qu'on allait s'engueuler.

\- Je ne m'énerve que sur les personnes qui ne font pas d'efforts. Toi tu en fais beaucoup alors courage.

Fin du flash Back

Ace hocha la tête :

\- ah oui j'avais oublié... j'ai un peu trop abusé de la boisson ce jour la. Mais ça change rien, vas y !

Elle grommela mais se leva tout de même . La rousse traversa le pont et arriva auprès de Marco, appuyé sur la balustrade. Il se retourna vers elle une fois qu'elle fut assez proche. Vu qu'elle était silencieuse il la regarda intrigué. En réalité, elle hésitait vraiment, elle ne voulait pas ce fâcher avec Marco. Mais celui ci comprendrait surement. Elle fit donc :

\- Ta coupe de cheveux ressemble à un palmier.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle se moquait de lui ? Quand il vit le sourire innocent de la jeune femme et Ace assis un peu plus loin près du mat principale, il sourit. Il allait bien se marrer cette après-midi. Il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme qui grimaça quand il vient ébouriffé ses cheveux :

\- Tu as des progrès à faire. Va rejoindre ton prof ?

\- Quoi... c'était pas un compliment ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix innocente. Marco sourit et s'éloigna.

Toute l'après midi Ace la força à complimenter chaque personne qu'elle croisait. C'est ainsi qu'elle dit à Tatch qu'il était d'une élégance incomparable dans son costume et que ça correspondait à sa personnalité de gigolo, qu'Haruto avait des magnifique yeux de carpe. Le chapeau de Curiel était définitivement une demi-pastèque. Quand Ace lui a répliqué que ce n'était vraiment pas un compliment elle lui a juste répondu que si parce qu'elle aimait ce fruit. Il fini par désespérer. C'était pourtant une leçon qui lui semblait facile. De plus il avait eut plusieurs réflexions et réprimandes à cause de tout cela par les commandants et certains marins. Lors du repas alors que tout le monde était réuni, Tatch se leva :

\- Père, vous devriez écouter Kalia, elle a beaucoup travaillé avec Ace, aujourd'hui, sur le compliment.

Le géant regarde le quatrième commandant avant de se tourner vers Ace et Kalia. Le brun balbutia :

\- Non... elle est pas vraiment au point, père.

Il avait réellement peur de la réaction de celui-ci face aux remarques de Kalia. Pourtant le géant reprit :

\- Allons Ace, tu la couves trop la petite. Voyons le résultats de tes efforts ma chère.

Elle se leva donc tout les regards fixé vers elle alors que son professeur essayait de ce faire tout petit.

-Je suis fière et honorée d'avoir rencontré un homme de votre prestance, assez puissant et fort pour que la simple énonciation de son nom fasse trembler tout Grand Line.

Elle saisit sa coupe de saké et dit :

\- Portons un toast au pirate le plus puissant et influent de Grand Line. A Barbe Blanche !

\- A Barbe Blanche ! Répétèrent tout les membres de l'équipage. Les commandant et Ace ne levèrent pas leurs verre trop choqués par les paroles de Kalia. Marco sourit amusé et leva son verre dans la trajectoire de la rousse lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle lui répondit par un sourire amusé et bu sa coupe avant de se rasseoir près d'Ace, reprenant le cours de son repas. Ce dernier continuait à la fixer ébahit. Il fini par dire :

\- Tu as...

\- Réussi ? Voyons mon cher Ace, j'ai vécu dix neuf ans avec un dieux marin hyper susceptible. Il en allait de ma survit d'apprendre à faire un bon compliment.

\- Alors depuis... tu t'es foutu de moi ? Reprit-il choqué. Elle lui sourit et répondit :

\- Pour voir ta tête d'ahuri ça valait la peine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Encore merci à tout ceux qui me suive et je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta


	6. Premier baiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci de continuer à me suivre et bienvenue au nouveaux venus. Je vous laisse bon chapitre à tous

Comment en était-ils arrivé la ? Le corps d'Ace ce pressait contre le sien. Ses deux bras autour de sa tête l'empêchait de bouger. Elle retient un léger gémissement en sentant son torse appuyer et se frotter contre sa poitrine. Une douce chaleur envahissait tout son corps. Elle était tout simplement incontrôlable. Les yeux sombres d'Ace la fixait et leurs visages étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs souffle saccadés s'entremêlaient. Une étrange sensation l'envahit en contemplant le visage rouge en face d'elle. Ace aussi était comme ensorcelé. Il faisait si sombre ici. Il bougea légèrement et un gémissement sorti des lèvres de la jeune femme .Il posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffé le son et dit :

\- Chut... il vas nous entendre sinon.

Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent à nouveau. Kalia était de plus en plus gênée, les battements de son cœur battaient si fort qu'elle aurait parié qu'Ace pouvait les entendre. Mais elle hocha doucement la tête et il enleva sa main le corps toujours presser contre elle. La chaleur était de plus en plus forte, importante et elle commençait à la consumer de l'intérieur. Comment avait-ils fini dans cette position ?

Il y a moins de deux heures, ils étaient assis sur la balustrade du pont à admirer l'océan. Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes maintenant et ils fixaient le ciel étoilé silencieux. C'est Ace qui rompit le silence :

\- Dit Kalia... l'océan te manque ?

Elle le regarda surprise et fini par répondre tout de même,

\- Tout le temps, tu sais ce n'est pas facile de vivre ici. J'ai toujours vécu dans les profondeur et c'est comme tout recommencer à zéro. Je vivais toujours en contact de l'océan. Naviguer dessus c'est comme savoir qu'elle est la mais en même temps je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. C'est comme si elle m'appelait encore et encore et que je ne faisais que l'ignorer..

\- je vois... mais ça vaut dire que tu lui manques aussi ! Sinon elle ne t'appellerais pas, non ?

\- Peut être oui... sinon c'est une torture de plus... personne ne peut savoir ce que veux l'océan.

\- pourquoi voudrait-elle te torturer ? Toi qui la protégée et respecter pendant toute ses années Si tu l'entend encore, c'est la preuve qu'elle t'aime. Tu as de la chance d'avoir des gens qui t'aime encore. 

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris et voyant son expression triste en fixant l'océan elle reprit :

\- Tu dis ça comme si toi tu n'avais pas ces personnes. Mais tu en as autant voir même plus que moi. Tout les membres de cet équipage, ton frère et même mon père... tu comptes aussi pour moi Ace.

Elle vit une lumière s'allumer dans son regard quand elle prononça ses derniers mots. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, mais elle changerait d'avis si elle savait de qui il descendait. Non ! Il le savait au plus profond de lui, Kalia se fichait de tout ça. Ce qui lui importait c'était la personne qu'il était maintenant. Il murmura quand même :

\- Pourquoi j'aurais le droit...

\- De vivre ? Qui donne l'autorisation aux autres de vivre ? Si cette personne n'aurait pas voulu que tu vive tu ne serais pas la Ace. Dans ce monde il n'y a rien ni personne qui ne soit pas utile, qui n'a pas le droit d'être aimé. C'est une chose que j'ai apprise de mon grand-père. J'ai beaucoup de complexe par apport à mon hybridité mais jamais je ne me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais le droit de vivre. C'est une question qu'on ne se pose pas... tu as le droit tu le prends et tu ne réfléchi pas... nous avons tous un rôle.

\- Sans moi... ma mère serait encore en vie.

\- Ou elle aurait été tuée par la marine par précaution. Tu as changer la vie de beaucoup de monde, celle de mon frère, il aurait put devenir marine.

Ace eut un sourire amusé et répondit :

\- ça m'étonnerais fort, Luffy est une vrai tête de mule.

Elle prit sa main et dit :

\- Ne dit plus jamais que tu ne sers à rien.

Ace serra doucement sa main et après un léger moment de silence il fini par dire avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Je dis ce que je veux abrutie !

\- Tête cramé !

\- marin d'eau douce !

\- cervelles d'algues !

Leur jutes d'insultes continuaient encore quand Marco monta sur le pont pour leur signaler que le dîner était servit. Il eut un sourire amusé en les voyant se disputer et il parla assez fort pour couvrir leurs insultes :

\- Oh les gosses on mange !

Il se tournèrent tout deux vers le phœnix et d'une même voir dire :

\- Ferma la tête de piaf !

Leurs expressions se déformèrent lentement en comprenant ce qu'ils venaient de faire et d'un commun en accord ils se précipitent tout deux à l'intérieur juste avant que Marco ne cri en les poursuivant :

\- Vous aller voir sales gamins !

Une fois dans le couloir Ace savait parfaitement qu'ils ne gagnerait jamais à la course contre Marco. Il aperçu donc bien rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et il poussa Kalia la première dans le placard, il se faufila à sa suite et ferma doucement la porte.

Nous revoilà donc au point de départ, collés l'un contre l'autre dans le cagibi. Ils avaient déjà entendu le premier commandant passer plusieurs fois devant eut l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Ça faisait bien trente minutes qu'ils étaient enfermés la dedans et Kalia fini par sentir la peur l'envahir. Il y avait très peu de personne qui savait qu'elle était claustrophobe. En réalité il n'y avait que son grand-père qui était au courant. Du coup le cagibi déjà étroit lui paraissait de plus en plus petit plus le temps s'écoulait. La chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit du à l'excitation de la poursuite et la proximité d'Ace s'atténuait déjà et elle sentit le froid l'envahir. L'air semblait se raréfier autour d'elle et sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide. De plus sa poitrine,compressée contre celle d'Ace ne l'aidait vraiment pas à respirer. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. Ace était la. Elle ne montrerait pas cette faiblesse à quiconque, ami ou ennemie. Elle inspira doucement essayant de penser à autre chose. Marco allait bientôt s'ennuyer et partir et ils pourraient enfin sortir. Pourtant elle entendit la clé tourner et le verrou se refermer. Elle hurla poussant Ace contre la porte essayant de rouvrir la porte elle même. Ace grimaça de douleur et ils entendirent Marco :

\- Je viendrais vous chercher après le dîner.

\- Non ! Marco ! Merde Marco attend !

Elle frappa la porte pour qu'il l'entende mais le Phoenix était déjà bien loin. Elle força une nouvelle fois la porte mais celle ci ne bougea pas d'un iota. Sa respiration devient plus anarchique et elle recula en laissant échapper un sanglot. Ace la fixa surpris surtout quand elle se mit à trembler

\- ça va pas ? Kalia... il va revenir nous chercher...

\- Je sais... j'ai peur des endroits clos. Répondit-elle en retenant ses larmes. Ace resta silencieux surpris par la révélation. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parler. Mais après tout pourquoi elle lui aurait dit ? Il ne lui avait même pas parler de sa maladie, bien qu'elle ait sûrement deviné ce qu'il avait. Il se recula le plus possible mais ça ne changea pas grand chose. Il y avait à peine quelques centimètre entre eux. Malheureusement étant plus petite et menue que lui, elle devait avoir l'impression d'être encerclé par lui. Il essaya de donner plusieurs coups dans la porte sans succès et il ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir ici. Les risques de blesser Kalia était beaucoup trop élevés. Il retenta de casser la porte mais se retrouva à nouveau sans rien faire. Qui avait crée des portes si solides ? Il allait tuer Marco en sortant. Il fini par arrêter de forcer la porte quand il entendit Kalia éclater en sanglot. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer.

\- ça va aller Kalia... Marco va venir nous chercher, il ne vas pas nous laisser la... t puis je suis la moi tu n'es pas toute seule...

il la prit dans ses bras doucement venant caresser son dos, lui murmurant des choses rassurante. Il fini par dire :

\- Ton père arrive demain... ça va mieux entre vous ?

Il la sentit hocher doucement la tête contre son épaule.

\- C'est cool ça.. et tu t'entend bien avec d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui... avec Ben... et Marco. Murmura t-elle. Quoi qu'elle allait peut être revoir sa position pour Marco. Il sourit caressant toujours son dos. Il était heureux de voir qu'elle s'épanouissait enfin.

\- Je n'ai plus rien a t'apprendre tu sais. Maintenant tu peux te débrouiller sans moi.

\- ça veut dire que tu veux plus de moi ? Demanda t-elle en levant ses grand yeux bleus affolés vers lui. Il resta un moment surpris et fini par sourire.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Ça veut seulement dire qu'on a fini nos missions. Je savais pas que tu aimais tellement passer du temps avec moi.

\- J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Je suis toujours heureuse de te voir même quand on se fait la gueule pour des âneries... pas toi ?

\- Si.. moi aussi... c'est bizarre n'est ce pas ? De se sentir si bien avec quelqu'un...

Elle hocha doucement la tête et murmura :

\- C'est comme des papillons dans le ventre.

Ace hocha doucement la tête. Ça faisait à peine six mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et leur relation était assez étrange pour qu'il ne la comprenne pas lui même. Il se regardèrent silencieux. Elle était juste parfaite. Ils étaient si différents mais en même temps fusionnelle. Il fini par murmurer :

\- en réalité... il manque une leçon.

\- Tu m'as dit que c'était fini répondit-elle tout bas.

\- C'est une leçon que j'ai pas encore apprise... il parait qu'elle est impossible à comprendre et qu'elle peut te faire mal.. chuchota t-il en venant caresser sa joue.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda t'elle en un souffle.

\- Leçon numéro 243... qu'est ce que l'amour ? Répondit-il avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Elle resta un moment sans réagi et fini par répondre tout aussi délicatement aux lèvres brûlantes qui pétrissait les siennes. Elle oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Rien ne comptait autant que les douces lèvres et la peau chaude effleurant la sienne, ainsi que cette douce sensation d'apaisement et de bonheur qui l'envahissait. Elle en voulait plus, elle était assoiffée de lui. Ace aussi était brûlant de désir, il passa doucement ses mains sous son débardeur et vient caresser la peau froide de la rousse. Ils frissonna quand il sentit lui aussi les mains gelées de Kalia venir caresser ses abdominaux. Il rompit le baiser reprenant sa respiration et vient mordiller la peau blanche du cou de la jeune femme. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge et il s'arrêta soudainement, enlevant ses mains et se reculant :

\- Il arrive..

Elle pâlit à nouveau quand il lui rappela qu'ils étaient enfermés dans un placard. Bientôt elle entendit elle aussi les pas de Marco et la clé tourné. La colère remonta tout de suite à la surface quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ace se décala rapidement et elle sorti en trombe. Elle sauta ensuite sur le phœnix qui surpris par la réaction violente ne bougea pas. Il tomba au sol sous le poids de la jeune femme et arrêta de justesse son poing. Ace la regarda quelques secondes avant de la soulever par la taille. Kalia grogna de protestation ses jambes et ses bras brassant de l'air alors qu'elle essayait de ce dégager de la poigne du second commandant :

\- Laisse moi lui en coller une !

\- Calme toi Kalia, Marco n'était pas au courant et il t'en collerait une avant que tu ne puisses lever la main sur lui.

\- Non ! Si tu ne m'aurais pas soulever je l'avais ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir dans ce placard !

\- On ne s'en prend pas à ses camarades Kalia !

Il la déposa sur le sol sur ses deux pieds et elle fusilla le phœnix du regarda avant de partir dans le couloir sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. Ace la regarda s'éloigner et son sourire disparu remplacer par une expression dure. Marco ne l'avait que rarement vu avec ce regard et il fut surpris quand Ace dit :

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça Marco c'est moi qui t'en colle une compris ? Avant de faire ça demanda toi si y'a pas des personnes claustrophobe dans le lot !

Marco le regarda surpris et fini par dire

\- Je n'étais pas au courant Ace. Tu as réussi à la calmer c'est déjà ça... mais tu lui as fait quoi dans ce placard ?

Ace rougit légèrement et secoua la tête avant de lui tourner le dos pour suivre Kalia

\- Non, rien du tout. Tu te fais des idées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un(e) bêta. Laissez un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.


	7. Amour ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, voila le nouveau chapitre. Je vous laisse pour ce nouveau chapitre

Shanks fixait l'horizon silencieux avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait été heureux de voir sa fille rentrer. Cependant, il l'avait trouvée plus distraite que d'habitude. Une conversation entre eux allait devoir devoir s'imposer.

Derrière lui, l'équipage fêtait le retour de Kalia. Il fini par être entraîné par un chant gai et il s'y joignit avec un sourire.

Kalia était assise sur le rembarre de la vigie surveillant l'horizon, en pleine réflexion. Elle n'avait pas été reparler avec Ace après être sortie du placard. Il y avait eu une sorte de fossé dessiné entre eux. Elle se sentait gênée et en même temps surexcitée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais avant son départ, Marco l'avait prise à l'écart pour s'excuser. Elle était partie, pleine de questions et de doute. Que signifiait ce baiser pour Ace? Pour elle? Était ce vraiment sérieux ou juste pour la garder au calme ?

Elle pose doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle se rappelait encore de la chaleur des lèvres d'Ace contre sa peau, les brûlures qui caressait sa peau nue. Elle sursauta alors surprise d'entendre Ben parler dans son dos. Elle bascula en avant et se rattrapa de justesse remontant avec une pirouette arrière. Ben se trouvait au bord de la balustrade prêt à la rattraper quand il la vit. Son cœur battait encore à cent à l'heure. il avait eut peur qu'elle ne tombe du mat. Elle aurait pu mourir. Il regarde la jeune femme qui n'avait, elle, aucun signe de stress. Elle le regarda juste perplexe. Elle lui sourit et dit:

\- Salut!

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention Kalia. Je n'ai pas été discret et pourtant tu ne m'as pas entendu monter.

\- Désolée.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ton tour de garde?

\- Oui, mais j'ai échangé avec Papa. Tu le connais, il boude toujours quand il loupe une fête.

\- Oui, tu es trop gentille avec ton père.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Il s'appuya contre la barrière à sa hauteur et dit:

\- La proue est plus confortable pour ça. Tu as un problème avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche?

\- Oh non, ils sont géniaux, enfin je parles des commandants, les autres, on peur de moi. Mais ils sont tous super sympa.

\- Alors une leçon que tu ne comprends pas?

\- Oui ... notre dernière leçon était ... il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne l'avait pas encore acquis. Qu'elle pouvait faire mal?

\- Faire mal? Répéta-il sur un ton suspect. Le gamin n'avait pas oser quand même ? Son capitaine allait devenir fou s'il savait qu'il avait essayé d'abuser de sa fille. D'ailleurs lui aussi commençait à s'énerver. Ce gosse était peut-être le commandant de Barbe Blanche, mais ça ne le générait en aucun cas de lui régler son compte ! Ça déclencherait, sans équivoque, une guerre entre les deux empereurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'amour? ...

Ben gronda. Alors il était vraiment fait! Elle se tourna alors vers lui les yeux remplit d'étoiles et reprit:

\- on s'est embrassés et c'était magique! Nos corps s'emboîtait parfaitement l'un contre l'autre. Mon corps s'embrasait rien qu'avec ses lèvres contre les miennes! Tu imagines Ben!

Le second du roux se détendit alors soudainement. Ce n'était rien de tout. C'était juste un baiser innocent. Il lui sourit doucement et reprit:

\- Tu es amoureuse de lui?

L'éclat dans son regard ce ternit et elle perdit cette expression émerveillée:

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée ... on en a pas reparlé après que Marco nous ait interrompus ... Je me sens tellement drôle ... Est ce que ça veut dire quelque chose pour lui? Et pour moi? Qu'est ce que vraiment l'amour? Est ce que j'aime Ace?

Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se rassit sur la balustrade les jambes se balançant à nouveau dans le vide.

\- Tu devrais demander à ton père, Kalia. Il en connaît une rayonne sur l'amour. Il aimait ta mère.

Elle regarde le pont ou son père chantait et dansait une choppe à la main, Yassop un bras autour de ses épaules riait et dansait avec lui. Ils étaient juste totalement bourrés. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose à leurs états habituelles mais elle aimait le voir s'amuser avec son équipage. Elle a un doux sourire et Ben fini par dire:

\- Tu as le regard d'une maman.

Elle releva la tête plongeant son regard dans celui du second et elle murmura:

\- Le regard d'une maman? Répéta t-elle.

\- Oui, tu regardes les gens que tu aimes et quand tu vois qu'ils sont heureux, tu es heureuse aussi.

\- Peut être ... j'aime voir mon père heureux. Il a assez de problèmes pour que je rajoute mes petits soucis.

Le gris rit et tapota doucement le dos de la jeune rousse:

\- Il sera content que tu lui demande. Tu as grandit si vite, Kalia. Laisse lui la chance d'être un peu un père.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard au roux qui s'enfila une autre choppe d'alcool et elle gronda désespérée:

\- Quand il aura dessoûlé j'y pensais peut être! De toute façon je dois finir mon tour de garde.

-Toujours le travail avant le cœur.

Il vient ébouriffer ses cheveux et reprit:

\- Ne travail pas trop dur!

Le lendemain matin, Kalia s'installa à coter de son père qui était le dernier assis à la table de la salle se massant le crane. Elle posa un verre d'un liquide vert sur la table et dit :

\- tu as encore abusé de l'alcool papa.

Il lui fit un sourire prit le verre qu'il vida d'un trait avec une grimace de dégoût et reprit :

\- on abuse jamais trop de la bouteille ! Tu vas bien mon bébé ?

Elle sourit, gênée par les surnoms que son père lui donnait. Mais elle savait que malgré toute ses protestations, il continuerait à l'appeler ainsi. Elle avait réfléchit toute la nuit à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Ben et elle dit enfin plus bas pour que le peu d'oreille qui restait dans la pièce ne l'entende pas.

\- En fait... je... j'ai embrassé Ace commença t-elle le rouge colorant ses joues.

\- Oh... et en quoi est ce un problème ? Demanda t-il tout aussi bas. Kalia baissa le regard et murmura :

\- Je sais pas si ça signifie quelque chose pour moi...

\- Et bien écoute, si tu as embrassé un garçon que tu ne connais que depuis six mois c'est ton problème ? Surtout que c'est un petit vaurien, un commandant d'une flotte de Barbe Blanche, qui soit disant passant est mon ennemi.

Elle recula légèrement et gronda :

\- Ne parles pas ainsi d'Ace ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! Ce n'est pas un vaurien! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves pour si peu! Je suis majeur et je fais ce qui me chante!

\- Tant que tu seras sur ce bateau j'aurais le droit de me mêler de ta vie, je suis ton père après tout ! Je sais que tu fais ça juste pour attirer mon attention. Qu'est ce que tu trouves à cette tête brûlé !

\- Lui il est toujours la pour moi ! Il est drôle, gentil ! Il en a rien a faire que je soit ta fille ou celle d'un dieu ! Il m'apprécie pour ce que je suis !

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire ou plutôt hurler. Les quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle baissa la tête. Shanks posa une main sur la tête de sa fille et perdit l'expression dure qu'il avait, remplacé par une doux sourire :

\- Tu vois mon cœur. Tu le sais. Si il te fait vibrer, c'est l'homme parfait. Qu'est ce qui t'attire chez lui ? C'est un gosse immature.

\- Au moins lui, il ne boit pas comme un trou !

\- Certes, mais il est si différent de toi. Tu es certaine que c'est de lui dont tu es amoureuse ?

Elle se tut un moment et fini par hocher la tête :

\- Oui. Il me fait rire, il est si humain mais en même temps il me comprend. Je peux me laisser aller avec lui et être ce que je suis, ni une divinité parfaite, ni l'humaine totale, juste moi. Il est sûrement le seul à ne pas me trouver étrange.

\- Je ne te trouve pas étrange ! Et puis il faut dire qu'avec un frère comme Luffy, il ne doit pas trouver grand monde bizarre.

Elle rit amusée et laissa sa tête se reposer contre l'épaule de son père.

\- Si lui il ne m'aimait pas ?

\- J'en doute mais si c'est le cas, c'est un imbécile qui va perdre la meilleure femme du monde. Mais fait attention quand même mon cœur. Ne vas pas trop vite avec lui ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le haut pour apercevoir le visage de son père et dit :

\- Trop vite ? Tu me parles de sexe la ?

\- Bien entendu ! Tu n'y connais rien en amour !

\- Le sexe ce n'est que du physique, c'est pas sentimentale. C'est un besoin après tout, même les divinités le reconnaissent.

\- Un besoin ? Ton grand père t'a appris ça ?

\- il n'est pas venu me le dire mais il ne s'est jamais mis en colère quand je couchais avec Rohan

\- Tu... quoi ?

\- Oui, papa. Il faut te mettre à jour j'ai déjà couché avec quelqu'un. J'avais les hormones en ébullitions, je devenais agressive, je ne faisais plus rien correctement et Rohan n'est pas mal. Alors je lui ait sauté dessus et il n'a pas dit non. Après on a commencé à coucher ensemble de temps en temps. C'était juste pour décompresser des missions.

\- je ne comprend pas que ton grand père t'ai laissé faire...

\- Papa, je ne suis pas comme maman. Je me protégeais avec Rohan et puis si jamais je serais tomber enceinte j'aurais assumé et je serais rester avec Rohan. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Chérie, je ne t'ai jamais comparé à ta mère.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et elle fini par dire :

\- Tu pue le saké papa...

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas ne vient pas me coller ! Reprit-il indignée. Elle sourit et vient l'embêter légèrement. Après une dizaine de minutes la rousse slalomait entre les membres d'équipage ses éclats de rires se répandant sur tout le navire et son père qui la poursuivait trempé de la tête au pieds .

\- Viens ici petit démon !

\- Cap'tain, vous avez prit un bain forcé ? Ria Ben à la barre. Kalia fini par grimper aux voiles malgré les cris de protestations de son père. Elle rit alors que son père trépignait au sol

\- Vas y reste perché petite peste ! Tu vas bien finir par descendre pour manger.

Le soir même ce fut à son tour d'avoir un tonneau d'eau renversé sur sa tête. Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire et alla coller son père pour le mouille à son tour. L'équipage rit à nouveau. Elle se sentait si bien avec eux, contrairement à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche aucun d'entre eux ne portait de jugement sur elle.

Pourtant le soir même elle était assise sur la balustrade du pont et regardait les étoiles qui brillaient par cette nuit éclairée par la lune. Ben s'approcha à nouveau. Cette fois ci le pont était vide et silencieux.

\- Tu sais que si tu tombes à l'eau à cette heure la, il y a peu de chance que l'on te repêche à temps ?

Elle eut un léger sourire et dit

\- Ce serait une jolie fin. Rejoindre l'océan. J'aimerais mourir ainsi, allongée à nouveau dans le sable des fonds marins.

\- C'est assez morbide de penser à sa mort à ton age, ma grande. Encore que moi je te dises ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit :

\- On meurt bien un jour ou l'autre

\- Profite de ce que tu as princesse ! Ensuite tu penseras à ta mort. Répondit Ben en venant ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle le regarda et hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu as parlé avec ton père alors ?

\- Oui... je penses que j'ai compris. Merci Ben.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ma grande. Je t'ai juste montré un chemin.

Elle le remercia à nouveau levant les yeux vers la lune pleine. Dans quelques jours elle rejoindrait à nouveau le Moby dick et elle parlerait à Ace. Elle descendit sur le pont et fini par dire :

\- Aller au lit, je n'ai pas dormis depuis un moment !

Alors que Ben allait lui répondre, le vigile hurla:

\- Kaido en vue!

La cloche retenti sur le navire et les hommes sortant de leurs cabines armés. Kalia attrapa le premier sabre qui lui tomba sous la main et son père l'arrêt:

\- Non, Kalia tu retourne sur le Moby Dick

\- Mais je peux t'aider Papa ! 

\- Je sais mon ange, je sais mais je préfère que tu partes. RockStar t'accompagnera.

\- Papa! Fait moi confiance!

\- Je te fais confiance! Ma chérie je te fais confiance, mais je peux m'en sortir sans toi.

Elle le regarda blessée mais obéit suivant la nouvelle recrue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin du chapitre. Laissez un petit commentaire si ça vous a plus ou pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Bonne soirée à tous. Le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement


	8. Navigatrice de sang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous. Voila le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous bonne journée

Rockstar dirigeait le bateau depuis maintenant une heure. C'était juste une petite embarcation de secours à voile. Kalia était assise à l'avant et soupira :

\- Pourquoi il ne me fait pas confiance ? Je sais me défendre...

\- Faut pas dire ça cocotte, ton père a confiance en toi. Il veut juste éviter que Kaido ou son équipage te mettent la main dessus. Penser à ça le distrairait trop, et si tu te faisais capturer il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Alors il préfère t'envoyer autre part.

\- Donc il ne me fait pas confiance.

\- Écoute ma grande tu sais pas te battre correctement. Tu es loin du niveau d'un équipage des empereurs

\- Ace fait des rapports à mon père ? Lui qui dit ne pas aimer la paperasse... maugréa t-elle. Elle se pencha par dessus la coque observant l'eau à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle entendait son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle tendit la main effleurant l'eau du bout des doigts. Elle se sentit légèrement faible mais une douceur réconfortante l'envahit. Elle plongea sans hésitation sa main dans l'eau froide et posa sa tête contre le bois fixant l'eau. Rokstar tenait le gouvernail et regarda la jeune fille. Après un long moment il fini par dire :

\- arrête tu veux, on va attirer les monstres marins.

Kalia tourna la tête vers lui sa main toujours dans l'eau et reprit sèchement :

\- Je n'attire pas les monstres marins.

\- Je t'aurai prévenu gamine. Répondit-il en se remettant au boulot. Il allait devoir demander à Marco d'apprendre les bases de la navigation à la petite. Kalia enleva sa main en marmonnant dans ses dents. Elle lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos.

\- Ace t'apprend vraiment des conneries

\- Pourquoi es ce que tu inclus Ace dans la conversation ? Tu ne le connais pas et je ne t'autorise pas à parler de lui ainsi !

\- oh, il n'y a que lui pour apprendre l'impolitesse à une fille.

\- Oh mon père est bien placé aussi ! Sache que Ace ne m'a pas appris "ses imbécillités" comme tu dis !

Il rit amusé par la fureur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille :

\- On se calme chaton, sinon tu vas finir dans la mer.

Elle grogna marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers la lune avec un long soupire. Elle ne supportait vraiment pas cet homme.

Finalement après une autre heure de navigation elle relaissa sa main plongée dans l'eau. Le calme l'envahit à nouveau. Ils avaient de la chance tout de même, l'eau était calme et le vent était avec eux. RockStar avait même pus s'endormir près du gouvernail. Elle fini elle aussi par s'assoupir bercée par les légers ballottements de l'océan noir. Alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, ses rêves se transformèrent en cauchemar. Elle était en sang sur le sol, dans la poussière. Des cris autour d'elle la forçait à se relever mais le feu arriva sur eux. Elle ne vit qu'un symbole bleu grandir et grandir avant qu'elle ne puisse se réveiller. L'océan était loin d'être calme. La pluie tombait à flot sur eux et la mer semblait déchaînée. Elle se redressa traversant le petit navire avec difficulté et réveilla le rookie !

\- Debout ! Réveille toi !

\- Quoi …. putain gamine laisse moi pioncer moi j'étais de garde cette nuit !

\- Lève toi ! Lève toi je te dis ! Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici !

Il gronda mais se leva. Il fit la moue en voyant la mer si agitée mais il reprit le gouvernail et Kalia alla revérifier les nœuds de la voile. La lune avait disparue sous une couche de nuages sombres. RockStar blanchit en voyant ce dessiner un drapeau au loin et tira à fond sur le gouvernail.

\- Enlève cette putain de voile ! Il faut qu'on ce casse !

Kalia le regarda perplexe mais obéit. Ils n'allaient pas aller loin sans voile ! Mais bientôt le bateau fit demi tour et continua sa route beaucoup plus lentement.

\- Merde ! Il fallait que l'on tombe sur une flotte de la marine !

\- Fuir ne fait que les attirer vers nous !

\- Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ? Passer entre deux navire de guerre ? Je suis recherché moi !

\- Mais moi non.

\- Pas pour longtemps ! A ton avis pourquoi ton père à facilement accepté de te faire voyager entre deux navires ? En six mois es-ce que tu as déjà été sur terre ?

Non, jamais, chaque fois qu'il devait y avoir une escale elle changeait de navire. Chaque fois qu'un combat s'annonçait on l'envoyait sur l'autre vaisseau. Elle se sentit alors totalement inutile et d'une certaine façon trahit. Son cœur se serra et elle murmura :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas encore décidé de devenir pirate. Tu n'as pas choisi d'équipage. Le capitaine pense que c'est mieux pour toi si tu n'es sur aucun radar, que ce soit celui de la marine ou celui des autres empereurs.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse et se tourna vers les navires de combat qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. La mer était de plus en plus agité autour d'elle. En réalité, on n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle ne savait pas ce battre, elle ne savait pas naviguer, elle n'était qu'un poids pour les deux équipages et ils se l'envoyaient comme un balle. La mer devient de plus en plus déchaînée et se souleva s'écrasant en énorme vagues autour d'eux. Leur embarcation n'allait jamais survivre à une attaque de la marine et de l'océan. Pourtant son instinct lui criait qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Elle détendit la voile l'attachant solidement et posa ses mains sur le gouvernail à son tour et tira pour faire demi tour .

\- T'es cinglée ! On va droit sur la marine !

Elle lui lança un regard confiant et dit :

\- je sais ce que je fais !

Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle prévoyait ou la mer ce soulevait et ou elle s'écraserait bien avant que ça ne ce produise. Elle avait comprit comment fonctionnait la voile et la direction du navire. Elle sentait les courants de l'océan sous eux. Elle pouvait passer à travers la marine et les semer. Le vent souffla dans la voile accélérant leur navire comme pour appuyer ses pensées et elle cria :

\- Empêche les canons d'atteindre le navire !

\- Tu es totalement cinglée ! On va mourir :

\- Fait moi confiance !

Il la regarda et hurla de rage mais se prépara. Quand les premiers canons foncèrent sur eux, il les dévia ou la mer ce soulevait juste à ce moment engloutissant le boulet de métal. La vitesse du bateau était élevée et ils arrivèrent bientôt entre les deux navires. Elle entendit plusieurs marins et les coups de canons. Elle continua à tenir la barre et RockStar défendait le navire. Derrière les bateau de guerre il pâlit en voyant la mer gonflée et gonflée, et il allait droit dans cette direction.

\- Kalia...

\- Fait moi confiance ! Hurla t-elle en gardant le cap. Le vent claquait dans la voile et le Rookie avait de plus en plus peur de la voir ce déchirer. La mer en face d'eau était devenu immense. Ils allaient mourir. La pluie était maintenant un flot continue et ils étaient tout les deux trempés. RockStar cria :

\- Il faut replier la voile !

\- Pas maintenant ! Fait moi confiance !

\- C'est difficile vu que tu nous mène vers un mort certaine ! Cria-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et continua à maintenir le gouvernail. Les coups de canons retentirent alors et une nouvelle fois le membre de l'équipage du roux les fit dévier. Il vit alors une ombre immense sortir de l'océan non loin d'eau. C'était un monstre marin de plusieurs mètres qui s'attaqua aux bateaux de la marine. Les coups ce firent plus rare vers eux mais le vent en était devenu plus violent.

\- Kalia c'est un bateau de secours ! Il ne tiendra pas on va se retourner !

\- Non ! Reprit-elle confiante. Mais cette fois ci en voyant l'océan et le monstre autour de lui il ne l'écouta pas et remonta la voile. La vitesse du bateau diminua et ils commencèrent même à reculer. Kalia gronda et un boulet de canon explosa près d'eux faisant dangereusement tanguer le bateau. Kalia fut projetée en avant et son épaule se fracassa contre le mat. Elle roula encore quelques mètre et passa par dessus bord. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au bois et la mer la plaqua contre la coque. Elle se hissa difficilement et remonta la longueur du navire. Une longue secousse la projeta à nouveau sur le mat et son dos entier cette fois ci tapa. Elle hurla et s'écroula au sol. RockStar lui était couché contre les planches se maintenant aux cordes. Kalia se tient au mat et déroula à nouveau la voile. Le bateau reprit à de la vitesse d'un coup violent et son épaule cogna à nouveau. Elle rampa ensuite jusqu'au gouvernail et reprit le contrôle du navire qui avança vers la mer haute de plusieurs mètres maintenant. Le ventre gonflé devient alors un mur d'eau et Kalia tira la voile qui se replia. Ils perdirent de la vitesse et le bateau commença à chuter dans le vide totale alors que la vague au dessus d'eux commençait déjà à ce fracasser. Elle sera une sorte de nœud autour du gouvernail l'empêchant de bouger et s'approcha de la voile.

\- Rouvre la voile ! Hurla le Rookie. Ils allait couler, la vague allait les emmener dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Pourtant la petite ne bougeait pas et alors que la vague allait finir par se fracasser sur eux, elle rouvrit la voile avec la simple force de ces bras. Le navire reprit de la vitesse grâce au vent violent et au lieu de couler sous l'eau, ils réussir à naviguer au dessus et le bateau prit de la vitesse redescendant la vague avant de s'éloigner de la tempête encore à grande vitesse malgré les ballottements puissants. Une fois en eau calme Kalia lâcha la voile et tomba à genoux au sol épuisée. Son épaule droite brûlait et ses muscles tressaillaient encore et encore. Mais hors de question de montrer cette faiblesse face à son compagnon de voyage. Une fois avoir reprit son souffle elle se releva et regarda le ciel étoilé

\- on a beaucoup dévié ?

-Non... si on continue pendant une bonne heure on arrivera aux alentours du Moby Dick..

Elle hocha la tête et rattacha la voile dépliée et alla défaire le nœud du gouvernail. Elle fini par dire :

\- La prochaine fois je partirais seule.

\- Comment ça seule !

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance ! J'ai du faire la manœuvre toute seule ! On a faillit y passer à cause de ta méfiance !

\- Tu crois que c'est facile de faire confiance à une gosse qui n'a jamais navigué de sa vie et qui décide d'un coup de prendre les commandes !

\- Tu aurais dut ! On a faillit couler par ta faute ! Notre bateau ce serait retrouver au fond de l'océan et nous avec.

\- Si on aurait fuit, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé

\- Non on serait mort ou prisonnier dans les cales d'un navire de la marine ! On aurait pas réussi à leur échapper.

Il la regarda et reprit :

\- comment tu as fais ! Tu ne sais pas naviguer.

\- Je sais pas... ça m'a semblé naturelle. Répondit-elle après un moment de silence. Il écarquilla alors les yeux de surprise et reprit :

\- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui a appelé le monstre marin !

\- Non, je n'ai plus ce pouvoir depuis que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon. C'est une coïncidence.

Mais il n'y croyait pas. Il se souvient encore de la mer se soulevant autour du bateau pour engloutir les boulets de canon. Il se souvenait des courants puissants sous le bateau et du monstre marin apparaissant alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la ligne de mir de l'ennemi. Elle lâcha le gouvernail allant vers l'avant du bateau et se laissa glisser sur les planches

\- Je suis crevée ! Prend la barre.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Gronda t-il. Mais il obéit tout de même. Il l'avait vu pâlir a vu d'œil et sa peau en était presque devenu translucide. Il avait vu aussi les soubresaut des muscles de son bras droit. Elle était blessée, il en était certain mais il n'était pas médecin et il ne pourrait sûrement rien faire pour elle. Il était certain maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas perdu toute ses capacités de divinité. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance ou elle ne voulait pas le voir tout simplement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que le chapitre vous aura plus n’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire et dire ce que vous avez pensé. Bonne soirée à tous au prochain chapitre


	9. Confiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous me voici avec une nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

Kalia vérifia son reflet dans le miroir et soupira. Son apparence avait connu des jours bien meilleurs. Elle avait une tête à faire fuir un monstre. Sa peau était livide presque translucide, elle discernait presque les veines sous son épiderme. Ses cheveux rouges bien que lavés semblait ternes et sans éclats. Sous ses yeux des poches noires commençaient déjà à se déployer. Elle avait pourtant dormi un peu sur cette embarcation de malheur avant d'arriver sur le Moby Dick, mais ça n'avait rien arrangé. 

Le pire était sûrement l'état de son corps. Elle mordit doucement sa lèvre en voyant l'hématome d'un noir violet qui s'étendait sur toute son épaule gauche. Bien entendu, elle était au courant qu'elle s'était blessée au bras mais elle pensait qu'après une bonne douche chaude les dégâts ce serait atténués. Pourtant ses muscles refusaient toujours d'obéir à tous ses mouvements, c'était à peine si elle savait lever le bras. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de son dos. Sûrement moins grave que son épaule vu qu'elle tenait sur ses jambes. 

Elle resserra à nouveau la serviette autour de sa poitrine. Pas de soutien-gorge avant un moment en tout cas. Elle se contenterais de bander cette partie, si elle réussissait à le faire toute seule. Elle finit par regarder la petite pile de vêtements qu'elle avait ramené dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Ils ne conviendraient sûrement pas. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de facile à enfiler en bas et qui couvrait ses blessures pour le haut. Les jeans était donc proscrit, il lui restait sûrement des shorts élastiques qu'elle utilisait pour s'entraîner. Elle enfila juste une culotte et resserra à nouveau la serviette avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle savait qu'à cette heure-là Marco devait soit lire allongé sur son lit, ou travaillé sur des rapports à son bureau.

Bingo, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, le blond était à demi-allongé sur son lit, tenant son livre d'une main la tête reposant sur plusieurs oreillers. Elle traversa leur chambre commune et se dirigea vers l'armoire métallique ancré au sol. Cette chambre était un mélange d'environnement très étrange. Quand on possédait trois caractères si différents, ce n'était rien de très étonnant. Un tiers de la pièce était occuper par Ace, des vêtements sales ou propres traînaient un peu partout, ainsi que des livres et des parchemins. Le lit était défait et une pile d'oreillers traînait au sol. Ace avait le sommeil plutôt agité. Le coter de Marco lui était parfaitement ordonné. Le lit fait au carré, son bureau était rangé, un pot à crayon, une étagère au-dessus était remplit de livres rangés par ordre alphabétique. Des photos était accrochées à son armoire et le drapeau de barbe blanche était épinglé au mur. Celui de Kalia était tout simplement vide. Tout comme Marco tout était parfaitement rangé mais il n'y avait aucun effets personnels à part ses propres vêtements dans l'armoire. Déjà quand elle vivait chez son Grand-Père elle avait appris à ne rien laisser en évidence sur elle-même. Une chambre était peut-être privée, mais certain ne connaissait pas cette règle et ensuite ils réussissaient à tirer des informations de ton espace personnelle. De ce fait elle laissait à peine quelques vêtements plutôt neutres d'ailleurs dans son armoire. Le reste du temps elle trimbalait son sac d'un navire à l'autre.

Marco leva les yeux de son livre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et rougit en se redressant :

\- Merde Kalia ! Essaye d'être présentable tout de même ! Je sais que la pudeur n'existe pas sous l'océan mais c'est pas le cas ici !

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir porter pour le regarder elle murmura juste un vague désolé. Elle finit par fouiller son armoire, son bras gauche toujours collé contre elle. Le Phoenix ferma son livre sèchement et se leva s'approchant de la jeune femme :

\- Kalia, je sais que ton voyage a été rude mais tu…

Il se figea en apercevant le bras de Kalia. Il jeta son livre et s'approcha plus rapidement d'elle saisissant doucement l'avant-bras.

\- Merde mais qu'est-ce que …

Elle gémit tournant enfin le regard de l'armoire pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Marco. Le blond la lâcha quand il y lit la douleur :

\- Je… désolé… il faut que tu fasses soigner ça.

Elle lui lança un regard sombre et retourna à la recherche d'un vêtement convenable. Ses cheveux rouges glissèrent sur son épaule dévoilant son dos meurtrit et cette fois ci Marco ressaisit son bras et posa doucement une main dans son dos.

\- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça !

\- ça partira dans quelques jours murmura t'elle en essayant de se dégager. Elle avait pris l'habitude qu'on lui touche les bras et le visage mais elle était toujours décontenancée quand une autre partie de son corps était touché.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu penses que ça va partir en quelques jours ? Tu a sûrement des cotes cassées ! Et ton épaule, comment tu peux l'utiliser.

Cotes cassées ? ça expliquerait la douleur au thorax qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle le repoussa encore une fois avec son bras droit et jeta sa chevelure dans son dos. Marco lui s'énerva. Elle s'imaginait qu'il laisserait tomber juste parce qu'elle lui cachait son dos ?

\- TU penses que je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu ça !

Elle se retourna sèchement mais aussi trop rapidement et son effet de rage disparu sous la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle finit par murmurer :

\- S'il te plaît Marco, je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent. Un animal blessé augmente de plus de moitié son pourcentage de se faire tuer, les hommes n'ont rien à envier aux autres espèces.

Le blond se tut. Il n'avait pas confiance en eux et ça le blessa plus qu'il ne le pensait. Après tout ce temps à fréquenter l'équipage, il pensait que Kalia s'était finalement intégrée. Kalia baissa les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Alors qu'elle essayait une nouvelle fois de soulever une pile son corps flancha et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Marco la rattrapa et l'assit sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Des vêtements…enfin plutôt un haut à col roulé.

\- Tu vas crever de chaud, on est dans un environnement tropical en ce moment.

\- Je le sais répondit-elle se tenant les cotes qui était devenues douloureuses.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble tu ne nous fais toujours pas confiance. Fini par murmurer Marco en fouillant l'armoire. Elle releva la tête vers lui et répondit :

\- Pourquoi tu es en colère ? Tu pensais que je pourrais faire confiance à tout cet équipage ? Tu ne connais même pas tous les hommes qu'il y a sous les ordres de Barbe Blanche. Certains d'entre eux sont juste des…

Elle frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Marco ferma sèchement la porte et reprit :

\- Y'a rien dans ton placard !

\- Baisse d'un ton Marco ! Tu te vexes pour un rien ! Tu fais confiance à tous les hommes de cet équipage ?

\- Je te fais confiance moi !

\- Mais moi aussi ! Sinon pourquoi je me trimbalerais vêtu ainsi devant toi ! hurla-t-elle plus fort que le Phoenix. Alors que ses poumons se dégonflaient il lui semblait qu'un poids venait de se poser dessus. Elle en était certaine maintenant elle avait une cote de cassée. Marco se figea dans ses mouvements et soupira ouvrant sa propre armoire en sortant une chemise violette à manche longue. Il s'approcha et murmura :

\- Désolé, j'ai mal compris ce que tu avais dit. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas confiance en moi…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et regarda la chemise. Avec un léger murmure elle dit :

\- On dirait celle que tu m'avais passé la dernière fois.

\- J'ai pas mal de chemise violette. Elle devrait cacher tes hématomes. Kalia, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis là.

\- Marco, tu as déjà beaucoup de responsabilités, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes propres problèmes. Je vais demander à Ace.

\- Ace ? Tu es au courant qu'il est parti en mission ?

Marco lut la surprise sur son visage et il soupira. Kalia finit par hausser les épaules et dit :

\- Alors je compte sur toi Marco. Vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai confiance.

\- Et père ? reprit Marco intrigué.

\- Et Barbe Blanche aussi, mais je me vois mal aller le voir et demander : « vous pouvez m'habiller s'il vous plait. »

Marco rit et elle secoua doucement la tête. Le blond s'approcha d'elle et il s'assit derrière elle.

\- Je vais t'aider … ton soutien-gorge…

Elle fit rouler une bande blanche vers lui et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas vraiment mettre ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de poitrine Marco.

Le blond n'allait pas argumenter et il lui demanda d'écarter doucement les bras et elle obéit et il passa ses bras autour d'elle faisant rouler la bande autour de son thorax en serrant assez fort.

\- C'est pas bon pour tes cotes…

\- Le soutien-gorge n'est pas bon pour mon bras. Répondit-elle en sifflant de douleur. Le second commandant n'ajouta rien et accrocha la fin de la bande, les joues chaudes de honte. Jamais il n'avait fait ça à une femme sans être intime avec elle. Il l'aida ensuite à enfiler la chemise qui lui servit de robe avec une ceinture qui enserrait sa taille.

\- Voila. Répondit-il fier de lui. Kalia se regarda dans le miroir. La tenue lui allait bien, même si elle baillait encore aux épaules. En tout cas la chemise cachait bien toute ses blessures. Ainsi personne n'aurait su dire si elle était blessée.

\- Merci… je penses que je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'habiller sans toi.

\- De rien. Répondit-il en rougissant à nouveau. Il finit par reprendre :

\- Je vais te brosser les cheveux, sinon tu vas avoir de nœuds. En attendant tu peux toujours me lire mon livre.

Il prit la brosse dans la salle de bain s'installa derrière elle et commença donc à brosser les cheveux. Kalia ouvrit le livre et son sourire se figea. Encore cette étrange écriture. Elle qui aimait lire, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le faire depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde Peut-être qu'elle aurait dut demander à son grand père de lui ramener quelques livres de temps en temps. Voyant qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis un moment Marco reprit :

\- Il y a un problème ?

Elle ferma le livre sèchement rouge de honte et reprit :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de lire !

\- Sérieusement ? Kalia…

Elle se leva d'un geste brusque, réveillant les douleurs en même temps et gronda :

\- C'est bon je me débrouillerais toute seule !

Elle lui prit la brosse des mains et s'éloigna, ramenant sa chevelure le long de son corps. Le blond ne comprenait pas cette étrange réaction. Il finit par se souvenir de la conversation , ou plutôt de la dispute, qu'il avait eu avec Ace lors du réveille de la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas lire ?

Ses gestes se figèrent et elle murmura :

\- Je sais… tout le monde sait lire cette étrange langue.

\- Et bien. Disons que tu la parles parfaitement bien, alors ça semble logique que tu la lises aussi. Je suis désolé si je t'ai gêné.

Sa colère dégonfla soudainement. Comment ce simple mot désolé pouvait-elle la calmer aussi rapidement ? Elle soupira et se rassit sur le lit :

\- J'ai appris beaucoup de langue, celle des dieux, et de plusieurs îles de ce monde maintenant oubliées.

Ce n'est qu'au contact de mon père que j'ai appris que cette langue que l'on parle maintenant était la seule qui existait à cause du gouvernement mondiale. C'est difficile de discuter vraiment avec les autres personnes. La seule fois où j'ai mis pied à terre ça a été un désastre.

\- Un désastre ? Attends-tu n'as mis pied à terre qu'une seule fois !

\- Ne fait pas semblant d'être surpris. Vous vous arrangez entre mon père et ton père pour que je ne mette pas pied au sol.

\- Je t'assure que je n'étais pas au courant. Je pensais que tu y allais avec ton père… tu sais sorti de famille ?

Elle secoua doucement la tête :

\- La plupart du temps mon père fait la fête pour mon arrivé…

\- et il fait la fête pour ton départ ?

\- Il trouve toujours une excuse pour boire de toute façon.

Il sourit et reprit la brosse.

\- Aller donne-moi ça je vais le faire.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Marco finisse de démêler les cheveux de la jeune femme. Mais il s'inquiétait tout de même pour les blessures. Il se promit d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour prendre quelques produits. Ce fut Tatch qui vient les chercher pour le dîner. Il s'excuse de ne pas être venue les chercher plus tôt car Kalia avait loupé le départ de Rock Star. La jeune femme se retient de dire qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal. Que cet idiot s'en aille ce n'était pas son affaire. Le repas se passa joyeusement et bruyamment. En réalité il n'y avait pas que sur le bateau de son père qu'on se permettait de fêter son arrivée à chaque fois. Tatch et Izou avaient peut-être même bu un peu trop. Elle se leva à la fin du repas, fatiguée par la journée qu'elle venait de vivre. Mais alors qu'elle partait Tatch arriva lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos qui lui fit perdre toute ses couleurs instantanément et qui lui serra l'estomac. Ce dernier lui passa son bras autour des épaules :

\- Reste encore un peu Kalia ! On fait que commencer !

Elle ne répondit pas luttant pour ne pas pleurer de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Lâche la Tatch ! s'exclama Marco en ce précipitant vers lui. Tatch la lâcha et recula surpris et effrayé par l'attitude du premier commandant :

\- Oh ! calme toi Marco ! Je ne faisais rien de mal !

\- Laisse tomber tu dégages c'est tout !

\- T'es jaloux Marco ?

Marco le plaqua contre le mur furieux et reprit :

\- je n'ai pas à m'expliquer. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de picoler surtout !

Il le lâcha et Tatch tomba au sol trop étourdit pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Marco passa doucement son bras autour des épaules de la rouge et la fit avancer devant lui rapidement. Une fois dans la chambre il reprit :

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu t'es un peu trop emporter avec lui.

\- Il t'a fait mal Kalia !

\- Il ne le sait pas. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

\- hum… repose toi, je te rejoins dans une heure le temps de vérifier que tout est ok sur le bateau.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et avant qu'il ne s'en aille elle dit :

\- Marco ! Tu peux me déshabiller ?

Il s'arrêta rougit un peu et hocha la tête. Une fois fait, il partit et elle s'allongea dans son lit la couverture remonter jusqu'à ses épaules. Obligé de dormir sur le ventre, une position qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout elle n'arriva pas à s'endormir avant que Marco ne revienne les mains charger de flacons et tubes. Il posa le tout sur le bureau de Kalia et elle se redressa en le regardant :

\- Tu ne dors pas encore ! Tant mieux, j'ai piqué ça à l'infirmerie, assied toi.

Elle obéit et il vient avec un tube de pommade à l'odeur fruitée et s'assit à nouveau derrière. La crème était froide et elle frissonna à son contact. Il commença à masser doucement et elle gémit de douleur se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La douleur était insoutenable et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Moins fort Marco !

\- Je fais ce que je peux…

\- Hum… tu vas trop vite !

Tatch referma la porte sans un bruit rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ces cheveux. Il comprenait mieux le comportement étrange de Marco s'il sortait avec Kalia Il avait été jaloux. Lui qui était venu s'excuser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me permet de m'améliorer. Je vous dis au prochain chapitre qui sortira lui aussi bientôt.


	10. Quiproquo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous allez bien. Bonne lecture à tous

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle était revenu sur le Moby Dick. Elle referma fermement le livre et gronda :

\- ça suffi ! Je n'y arriverais pas !

\- Fait un effort Kalia. Tu sais parler plusieurs langues pourquoi ne pas essayer de la lire ! répondit Marco exaspéré par le comportement enfantin de la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard noir et reprit :

\- Parler, écrire et lire sont trois choses différentes ! je ne connais même pas l'alphabet que vous utilisez !

\- Oui je comprends mais c'est pour toi que l'on fait ça. Un jour ou l'autre tu auras besoin de savoir lire et écrire. Père n'a rien dit en voyant tes rapports arriver mais lui non plus ne sait pas lire les ponyglyphes.

\- Hum… moi qui pensait passer inaperçue répondit-elle avec un demi sourire. Bien entendu elle savait très bien que ça ne marcherait pas mais Ace avait quand même insisté. « un marché est un marché. » Donc elle avait continué à faire les rapports d'Ace. Celui-ci soutenait de toute façon que s'était juste pour les embêter et que personne ne les lirait jamais. Parfois il régissait comme un enfant. Marco lui sourit et reprit :

\- Aller Kalia ! Ou est passé la fille avec la rage de vaincre ?

Kalia lui jeta un regard et avec une légère grimace en regardant le livre elle reprit :

\- En vacances ! Marco ça fait deux heures et j'ai mal au dos.

Elle ne mentait pas et il le savait très bien. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se plaindre de ses blessures. Malgré la crème qu'il lui mettait parfois plus de trois fois par jours la blessure ne semblait pas décider à se résorber. Marco accumulait donc son travail et celui de Kalia discrètement depuis trois jours. Après de longues heures de négociations hier Kalia a accepté que Marco prévienne Barbe Blanche. Le Phoenix s'en était d'ailleurs prit plein la gueule lors de cette conversation. Ça faisait longtemps que son père n'avait pas eut à lui parler ainsi.

Flash back.

\- C'est de l'inconscience Marco ! Comment as-tu pus me cacher une information aussi importante ! Tu as perdu ton sens critique ? C'est quelque chose de capital ! Ce n'est pas un membre d'équipage ordinaire et même si ça avait été le cas tu aurais du me prévenir des les premières secondes ! Kalia est la fille du roux ! Si jamais il apprend que nous ne lui avons pas fournit les soins nécessaires !

\- Mais elle refuse de se faire soigner père ! Elle refuse que tout le monde soit au courant de sa blessure. Elle n'a pas confiance dans notre équipage. J'aurais perdu sa confiance si j'aurais…

\- Tu aurais du me prévenir point ! Ne me répond pas Marco ! C'est important et elle l'aurait comprit. Manifestement tu as du oublié ta raison quelque part ! Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et je penses que d'une certaine façon Kalia a raison. On ne peut pas laisser tout l'équipage savoir qu'elle est blessée.Je lui donnerais des tours de gardes dans des heures calmes et avec du monde sur le pont. 

\- Puis-je l'accompagner pendant les heures de gardes père ? Elle a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui la surveille elle serait capable d'en faire trop si elle reste seul avec une autre personne qui n'est pas au courant.

\- Bien. Mais tu devras assumer des heures supplémentaires Marco. Nous avons besoin de ton regard averti. Et fait les rapports, les ponyglyphes c'est bien joli mais je ne sais toujours pas les lires.

\- Bien entendu père.

Fin du Flash Back.

Elle regarda l'horloge au dessus du bureau du phœnix et reprit en se levant :

\- C'est bientôt notre heure de garde non ?

\- Oui, reprit Marco en s'éloignant du bureau. Il traversa la pièce pour prendre une chemise et sur le retour il trébucha dans la « Zone Ace » et s'étala de tout son long.

\- Cet abrutit ! La prochaine fois je le force à ranger tout avant qu'il ne parte en voyage !

Kalia rit et Marco s'assit sur le sol regardant l'objet l'ayant fait trébucher. Il pâlit et prit la boite se redressant précipitamment :

\- Merde ! Mais quel con !

Kalia le regarda surprise par ce brusque changement de vitesse. Il attrapa la main valide de Kalia et sorti de la pièce précipitamment. Au début elle se laisse déborder par la course rapide que lui imposait Marco mais bien vite elle se mit à son rythme et lui demanda agacée de ne pas comprendre :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ace est narcoleptique !

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. Tout le monde était au courant sur le navire, elle depuis peu mais Tatch avait fini par lui dire la veille lors d'une conversation. Elle reprit donc :

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi on cours ?

\- Il est parti seul !

ça aussi elle le savait et même si elle avait trouver cette manie plutôt étrange elle n'avait rien demandé. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Ace avait des médicaments avec lui et il savait s'occuper de lui-même.

\- Il a son traitement avec lui. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète comme ça ? reprit-elle avec un soupire. Marco lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui dévoila l'objet qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Quand elle comprit ce que s'était tout son monde sembla s'effondrer et la peur tenailla ses entrailles. Elle accéléra le pas en criant :

\- Tu ne savais pas le dire plus tôt !

Ils débarquèrent sur le pont comme des furies. Surpris plusieurs membres de l'équipage les dévisagèrent. Marco s'arrêta en face de son père et s'exclama :

\- Père !

\- Que ce passe t'il Marco ? un problème de météo ?

\- Non ! Il faut envoyer une équipe à la recherche d'Ace !

Il lui montra la boite de médicament et Barbe Blanche se leva et tonna :

\- Vista ! Prépare une équipe pour rejoindre Ace immédiatement ! C'est une urgence !

Plusieurs marin au bord de la balustrade s'exclamèrent en même temps alors que Vista pressait un petit groupe :

\- Père ! Ace en vue !

Kalia et Marco soupirèrent de soulagement et d'un même geste se précipitent vers la balustrade pour l'apercevoir. Un membre de l'équipage cria alors :

\- Qui plonge le récupérer ?

Kalia hurla en voyant le striker flotter vide prêt de la coque du navire. Elle agrippa la barrière prête à sauter mais Marco la retient fermement. Tatch plongea tête la première dans l'eau juste à leur droite.

\- Lâche moi ! gronda Kalia en se débattant. Ce geste lui fit si mal que son souffle en fut coupé et que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Après de longues secondes de silence Tatch remonta enfin avec un Ace inconscient.

\- Il va bien ! cria le commandant en nageant vers la coque. Tous éclatèrent de rire et Marco lâcha Kalia qui recula de quelques pas le cœur battant à la chamade et l'estomac toujours serré. Elle avait eut tellement peur qu'il soit blessé. Marco posa une main sur son épaule et reprit :

\- Ça va aller Kalia. Il n'a rien.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et Tatch remonta enfin avec Ace qui reprenait petit à petit conscience.

\- Tiens les mecs je suis déjà monté ?

Tous rirent à nouveau et il reçut des embrassades et des tapes dans le dos par tous. Kalia resta en retrait encore trop bouleversée par les brusques émotions qu'elle venait de vivre et de toute façon forcer le passage entre les hommes n'aurait en rien arrangé ses blessures toujours vivaces. Elle resta donc près de Barbe Blanche et Marco silencieusement. Tatch assis à coter d'Ace lui donna une légère tape sur la tête tels un grand frère et reprit sur un ton de réprimande :

\- La prochaine fois n'oublie pas tes médicaments !

\- Promis Tatch ! Faut pas s'inquiéter comme ça les mecs ! reprit ce dernier avec un sourire d'enfant. Tous rirent à nouveau, amusé par l'insouciance du jeune commandant. Ce dernier aperçu enfin l'éclat rouge de la chevelure de Kalia et il se leva d'un bond traversant la foule.

\- Kalia ! Tu es déjà la ! cria t-il au milieu du pont alors qu'il traversait encore les marins qui le saluait tous. La jeune femme lui sourit et répondit :

\- Mon père m'a envoyé ici. Il n'avait pas envie de m'avoir dans les pattes avec Kaido pas loin.

C'était étrange de lui parler ainsi maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments pour lui. Il hocha la tête et s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras mais Tatch l'arrêta et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tu devrais faire attention. Marco est hyper jaloux.

Il se tourna vers son « sauveur » surpris et confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Kalia voyant Ace ce détourner d'elle soupira et regarda sa montre. Marco lui fit un sourire crispé et posa un main sur son épaule valide :

\- Le boulot n'attend pas Kalia, on a déjà un moment de retard.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit le phœnix vers la vigie. Tatch lui reprit :

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Ils sortent ensemble, elle est arrivé je les ait entendu … tu sais ?

Ace ne répondit pas. Il était encore trop choqué. Ce fut comme un coup de massue.

\- Marco est hyper possessif. Il empêche tout le monde de toucher Kalia. Hier il a même demander à père d'assurer toute les gardes avec Kalia. De vrais petits amoureux ces deux la. Reprit-il avec un sourire amusé. Cette fois ci ce fut la colère qui grandit en Ace. Ils avaient bien dut rigoler tout les deux quand il avait embrassé Kalia ce soir la. Comment avait-il pu ce faire avoir par …

\- Tu vas bien Ace ? demanda Tatch en voyant l'expression du jeune se crispé. Ce dernier essaya de se reprendre et s'éloigna en disant :

\- Ouais. Je vais me coucher j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Comment avait-il pus se fourvoyez à ce point ? Comment avait-il pu pensez que Kalia partageait les même sentiments que lui ?

Kalia bailla et fit doucement tourner sa tête pour faire craquer son cou. Les sept heures de gardes avait été longues. Marco était de bonne compagnie mais rester en vigilante si longtemps lui avait causer quelques courbatures. Ils marchaient tout les deux cote à cote dans le couloir presque vide vu l'heure tardive. Marco lui jeta un coup d'œil et reprit :

\- Va te reposer, je vais rendre les rapports à père.

\- Merci Marco, tu es un ange !

\- Et oui je sais ! Je viendrais passer ta pommade après.

La rouge hocha la tête le remercia à nouveau et se dirigea vers leur cabine. Quand elle entra elle fut surprise d'y trouver Ace allongé. Elle pensait le trouver en haut à faire la fête avec les autres. Elle lui sourit et fut surprise de la réponse glaciale d'Ace alors qu'il se redressait dans son lit.

\- Quelque chose ne vas pas Ace ? demanda t-elle en essayant d'adoucir son ton.

\- Je sais pas et toi ? Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois Kalia ? reprit-il d'un ton étrange que Kalia ne sut définir. Elle reprit légèrement confiance et sourit :

\- Comme tu dois le savoir mon père pense que je suis une bonne à rien et m'a envoyé balader ici.

\- Vraiment rien d'autre ? Pas d'événement important ou de chose importante à dire ?

\- Comment tu l'as su ? Personne ne l'a vu ! Tu es plutôt observateur je trouve. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi. Reprit-elle d'un ton doux avant de lui tourner le dos pour aller se diriger vers le bureau ou se trouvait le tube de crème. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre que Marco et ils pourraient enfin parler de leur baiser.

\- Tu te fous de moi ! hurla Ace en l'attrapant par son épaule blessée, furieux. Sous la douleur et la surprise ses poumons se vidèrent et elle hoqueta. Au même moment Marco entra. Quand il vit la scène il avança à grand pas vers les deux et poussa Ace en arrière libérant la rouge de l'emprise du poing ardent :

\- Non mais ça va pas !

\- Ne me touche pas Marco ! gronda Ace furieux. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils fassent semblant de rien devant lui. Alors que tout le navire savait la vérité eux continuait à croire que personne ne voyait ce qu'ils se passaient. Ils s'étaient moqués de lui, avaient joué avec ses sentiments et c'est une chose qu'il ne pardonnait pas.

\- ça vous a amuse ? De vous foutre de moi !

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Marco confus en frottant doucement le dos de Kalia qui peinait encore à reprendre une respiration normal.

\- Qu'est- ce que tu veux Ace ? qu'est ce que tu me veux ! reprit Kalia les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur encore vivace de son épaule.

\- Toi ferme la ! Vous avez bien rigolé quand je t'ai embrasser ?Tout était prévu n'est ce pas ? Le coup de la poursuite du placard.

Marco regarda Kalia surpris et cette dernière répondit d'une voix furieuse :

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien dit à Marco sur ça ! Ce sont nos affaires pas les siennes !Pourquoi on en rigolerait ! Explique toi !

Ace les fusilla du regard et reprit :

\- Je sais tout ! Je sais que tu sors avec Marco ! Tatch me l'as dit ! Tu couches même avec lui !

Kalia et Marco se dévisagèrent et éclatèrent tout deux de rire. Ace lui bouillait de rage. Lui qui pensait que Kalia était une personne droite et franche, il venait de voir que les femmes étaient tels que le disent certains vieillards. Des sources d'ennuis et de dispute. Le rire des deux finirent par le faire exploser et il frappa Marco en plein visage. Ce dernier réussi à l'esquiver de justesse.

\- Tu parles d'un frère ! Quel frère ferait ça !

\- ça suffi Ace !

Mais cette fois ci le poing d'Ace atteignit Marco et le phœnix reprit furieux :

\- Je t'ai prévenu !

Ils commencèrent alors tout deux à se battre au corps à corps. Marco essayant comme il le pouvait de s'éloigner de Kalia pour qu'elle ne prennent pas un mauvais coup. La jeune femme elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils se battaient ? Pourquoi est ce qu'Ace était si furieux ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que s'était sa FAUTE. Elle devait faire cesser ce combat stupide et ne voulait pas qu'ils se blessent. Alors que les deux combattants semblaient avoir oubliés qu'elle existait et se livraient un combat acharné. Kalia s'interposa entre les deux avec son corps. Sûrement une des plus mauvaise idée qu'elle avait eut. Elle arrêta le poing d'Ace avec sa main gauche ravivant toute la douleur de son épaule et le pied de Marco se planta dans son dos. Elle dut mettre toute son énergie à rester planter au sol retenant les deux hommes. Bien vite cependant les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et toute couleur quitta son visage. Marco fut le premier à réagir. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol alors qu'Ace la regardait choqué ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi cette violente réaction. Il l'avait vu recevoir des coups bien plus imposant en entraînement. Marco la souleva en grondant :

\- Kalia :! Mais tu as du plomb dans la cervelle ? Quand on est blessée on n'intervient pas !

\- Désolée… Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous battre ainsi.. .je veux pas que vous vous blessiez vous aussi.

Elle se mit à pleurer ne sachant pas quoi faire et Ace resta planté debout désemparé alors que Marco l'installait dans le lit.

\- Je vais te chercher des anti-douleurs à l'infirmerie.

\- Non ! Tu as déjà prit trop de chose la bas… La pommade suffira… je t'assure ça ira.

Il la regarda sceptique mais prit la pommade sur le bureau et enleva la chemise de Kalia dévoilant les hématomes monstrueux de son corps laissant à nouveau Ace sans voix.

\- Mais comment… commença t-il. Marco le fusilla du regard et reprit :

\- Silence ! Tu en as déjà fait bien assez ! Qui t'as fait croire que je sortais avec Kalia ? Tu ne voix pas qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi abrutit !

Kalia détourna le regard gênée par cette réponse de Marco et Ace lui baissa la tête honteux de ne pas avoir su faire confiance à la femme qu'il aimait et à son ami. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui à ce point ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis c'est important pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Au prochain chapitre


	11. Le défi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà de retour pour le 11 chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre

Ace était allongé sur son lit silencieux. Il regardait, les yeux mis-clos, Marco refaire le bandage de Kalia sans un bruit. Depuis hier soir il n'avait plus rien dit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Marco ne lui avait pas adressé un mot et chaque fois que Kalia tentait de lui parler il fuyait. Il avait tellement honte de se qu'il s'était passé la veille. Kalia fini par murmurer :

\- Pourquoi est ce que ça ce fini comme ça ?

-Hum... de quoi tu parles Kalia ?

\- Vous ne vous parlez plus, il m'évite...

\- Il s'est comporté comme un imbécile. Je ne ferais pas le premier pas.

\- C'est une réaction stupide. Répondit-elle froidement. Marco ne répondit pas mais il entendit la rouge gémir de douleur alors qu'il resserrait le bandage. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et reprit :

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas dit le au lieu de me faire mal !

\- Parfois tu es agaçante Kalia.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je dis ce que je penses ! C'est immature de ne pas ce parler ainsi pour des broutilles !

\- Il a agavé tes blessures !

\- C'est moi qui me suis interposée ! C'est de ma faute si je suis blessée ! Et puis ce n'est rien !

\- Tu voulais qu'on cesse de ce battre. Tu as été courageuse.

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du courage. Quand je vivais avec mon grand père, c'est moi qui entraînait les nouvelles recrues. Ce genre de disputes stupides c'est moi qui les réglait. Je vous apprécie tout les deux et je n'aime pas que vous vous battiez pour des sottises.

\- Tu m'apprécie Kalia, mais Ace tu l'aimes non ?

\- Tu dois bien être le seul à le voir sur ce navire. Mais je penses que j'ai fichu en l'air ma chance.

Le cœur d'Ace se serra et il ferma les yeux silencieux.

\- Ace est un idiot mais une fois calmé il verra qu'il s'est mal comporté et il viendra te parler.

\- Pourquoi m'ignorer ?

\- Il est gêné et il a honte de ses réactions. Les humains ne sont pas logique Kalia.

\- Ils devraient l'être un peu plus.

\- Voila fini. Répondit-il avec un soupire. Elle le remercia rapidement et Marco alla éteindre la lumière et se coucher à son tour. Kalia s'endormit sans un mot de plus.

Le lendemain matin, Kalia était assise sur la proue silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas de garde aujourd'hui et avait donc la journée totalement libre. Malheureusement Marco lui avait une garde toute la journée et Ace l'évitait toujours. Elle se sentait totalement mise à l'écart sans eux. Elle regarda doucement l'océan si loin d'elle. Elle tendit le bras mais il restait encore plusieurs mètres avant qu'elle ne puisse effleurer l'eau. Elle reposa donc son bras sur son thorax silencieuse. Elle avait promis à Marco de faire quelques exercices de lecture aujourd'hui. Elle regarda rapidement le soleil et se leva avec un soupire. Autant le faire tout de suite peut être que quelqu'un aurait besoin de ses services après. Elle traversa le pont tranquillement quand elle entendit Tatch l'interpeller :

\- hé Kalia, vient la on a besoin d'un avis neutre.

La rouge le regarda. Derrière lui assis autour d'une table attendait patiemment les autres commandant dont Ace. Elle s'approcha essayant de croisé le regard de l'homme de feu mais il détourna le regard. Ça l'agaça et elle sentit la colère commencer à monter. Est ce qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier cette histoire ? Passer à autre chose ? Elle ne demandait même pas d'excuses ! Elle soupira et sourit devant Tatch :

\- Quel avis neutre ?

\- Tu penses que le mieux est le combat rapproché ou le combat à distance ?

\- Tout dépend des circonstances du combat, de la bataille, de l'adversaire et du terrain. J'utilisais beaucoup d'armes avant.

\- Tu n'utilisais pas que ton épée ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une arme de cérémonie, un cadeau de mon grand pere. Mais elle est trop lourde maintenant pour me convenir, du moins pour le moment. Mais j'appréciais énormément les armes de distances. Elle permettent de mettre fin rapidement à un combat qui t'épuiserais inutilement.

\- Des armes de distance sous l'océan ? Des lances ?

\- Non, des armes à feux et certains utilisaient des arcs. Je préférai les arcs aux armes à feux, beaucoup moins de recul et ça demande beaucoup de la patience avant de bien le maîtriser.

Quelques commandants rigolèrent et Izou dit :

\- Désolée chérie mais j'ai du mal à croire que les arcs fonctionne au fond de l'océan encore moins les armes à feu.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- La pression de l'eau et la gravité sont différentes. Si tu tir à l'arc dans l'eau ta flèche n'atteindra jamais ta cible. Et les armes à feu on besoin de poudre sèche.

\- La poudre est sèche, les divinités peuvent décider si oui ou non ils entrent au contact de l'eau. Ils ont le pouvoir de créer une sorte d'aura d'oxygène sèche qui permet d'avoir de la poudre sèche par exemple. Certaines salle dans le palais de mon grand père ne possède aucune humidité.

Les commandants écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et Vista reprit :

\- Bien je te crois pour les armes à feu. Mais pour l'arc je ne pense pas.

\- Il suffi d'avoir assez de puissance dans ses tirs. J'ai gagné plusieurs concours.

\- Alors fait nous une petite démonstration. Déclara l'homme poisson.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée Namur... répondit froidement Ace. Alors finalement il parlait. Kalia ne lui jeta pas un regard. La colère était encore vivace. Il osait parler aux autres d'elle sans même s'adresser directement à elle. Tatch vient ébouriffer les cheveux du jeune homme et reprit :

\- Tu la surprotège trop Ace.

\- Je suis désolé Vista mais je vais devoir décliner l'offre. Finit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Elle commença à s'éloigner alors qu'elle entendit Haruta dire :

\- Que du vent. Père disait qu'elle était une grande guerrière mais elle est à peine plus forte que certain matelots du bateau

Kalia se figea en colère. Pourquoi les humains devaient tout remettre en question ? Savait-elle a quel point le monde sous marin et le monde de la surface était différent. Elle se sentait insulté et piquer dans sa fierté. Elle fit demi-tour voulant prouver qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle le regarda et reprit :

\- J'ai changer d'avis. Je vous fait une démonstration maintenant.

\- Kalia non ! S'exclama Ace en se levant. Mais les autres commandants l'avait déjà embarqués loin de lui. Il les rattrapa se mettant au niveau de Kalia et lui murmura :

\- Kalia écoute moi s'il te plaît, ne fait pas cette démonstration.

Elle se sentait blessée. Maintenant il lui parlait ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas défendu alors ? C'est maintenant qu'il s'inquiétait ? Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de protection.

\- Tu m'adresses la parole maintenant ?

Totalement surpris par cette réponse froide il s'arrêta. Kalia fut entraîner par les autres commandants. Elle ne l'écouterait plus. Après tout il l'avait mérité. Depuis plusieurs jours il l'ignorait et aujourd'hui il tentait de lui faire la leçon. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne qu'elle écoutait. Il fit demi-tour se dirigeant vers la vigie.

Haruta lui tendit un arc et un carquois et reprit avec un grand sourire :

\- il y a six cibles sur le pont. Tu dois toutes les atteindre. On ne te dit pas ou elles sont après tout un archer doit avoir l'œil acéré.

Elle lui jeta un regard froid et saisit l'arc. Elle posa le carquois à coter d'elle et tendit la corde. Son bras hurlait de douleur mais ils avaient piqués sa fierté à vif et il était hors de question qu'elle se défile. Elle n'était pas faible !

Les premières cibles furent faciles à atteindre. Elles n'étaient pas trop loin et étaient facilement atteignable. Son bras était douloureux et tressaillait mais s'était supportable. La quatrième cible était plus loin et demanda plus de force. La douleur était intense mais elle savait encore garder un masque plutôt impassible. Plusieurs commandants sifflèrent pour le jolie lancer qui atterrit dans le centre de la cible.

\- Hé bien c'est qu'elle se débrouille très bien la petite du roux. Déclara Tatch avec un grand sourire. Namur hocha la tête et reprit :

\- Oui très bien même. Pour l'instant elle a fait le même score que Curiel.

\- Il reste une cible. Finit Izou avec un air suffisant. L'avant dernière fut très douloureuse et elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle avait vu la dernière cible à l'autre bout du bateau sur le dernier mat. Il allait lui falloir énormément de force pour l'atteindre. Elle n'était pas certaine que son bras tienne. Mais elle ne reculerait pas. Les autres commandants étaient déjà impressionné par les précédents tirs. Les trois premiers était à la porté d'un archer peu expérimenté mais les deux autres étaient pour une personne très calé. Personne n'avait remarquer la pâleur de Kalia ou les tressaillements de son bras. Kalia ignora les commentaires autour d'elle et inspira. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa la cible. Elle entra dans une sorte de transe. Sa concentration était à son maximum et elle se sentait finalement capable de le faire. Elle voyait déjà sa flèche traverser de part en part la cible. Elle inspira profondément et commença à tirer la corde quand une main attrapa son poignet et jeta l'arc au sol.

\- ça suffi !

Elle fut violemment sorti de sa bulle et se sentait étourdit. Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'attraper surprise.

\- Marco...

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Kalia ? Je t'avais demandé quelque chose non ?

Son expression se durcit et elle détourna le regard :

\- Tu ne m'as pas indiqué d'heure. J'ai encore le temps.

\- Alors je t'en donne une maintenant, vas y tout de suite ! Et vous quel est ce comportement ? Vous empêchez les autres d'accomplir leurs missions !

\- Oh Marco calme toi, c'est elle qui a accepté ! Déclara Haruta avec un sourire

\- Vous l'avez provoquée non ?

Aucun ne répondit et Marco traîna Kalia jusqu'à leur cabine. Il la poussa sèchement sur le lit avec une expression furieuse. Kalia fut choquée de voir Ace dans la pièce. Il était assis à son bureau et évita son regard. Elle lui lança un regard froid. Marco lui dit furieux :

\- Es ce que tu as réfléchis à ce que tu faisais ? Tu t'es sûrement blessée encore plus ! Tu es en convalescence et toi tu forces sur ton bras !

\- Ils m'ont prise pour une moins que rien ! Je ne suis pas une moins que rien ! Tout le monde le pense ! Mon père m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi pour le combat ! Il ne me garde pas avec lui pour aller sur terre pour la même chose. Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Je sais me défendre !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le prouver à nous ! Ace et moi ont t'entraîne, on sait de quoi tu es capable. Il y a quelques jours tu as reçu des coups et même si tu nie le fait que l'on t'ai blessée j'ai vu les nouveaux hématomes ! C'est moi qui mets ta pommade Kalia ! Tant que tu forceras dessus pas d'entraînement ! Tu ne forces pas sur ton bras ! Tu resteras sur ce navire jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement rétablit !

\- Tu n'es pas mon père Marco !

\- Non mais ce sont des ordres venant de lui ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses un voyage seule vers son navire ! Kalia.. il y a des personnes qui s'inquiète pour toi.

Elle se tut ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement blessée à ce point. Avant elle guérissait rapidement en quelques heure voir une nuit. Son grand père ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de son état de santé. La elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- je...

Marco s'assit à coter d'elle et la regarda :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas cette habitude. Mais on s'inquiète. C'est pour ça que je m'emporte. Alors s'il te plaît soigne toi bien.

Elle le regarda et reprit :

\- je vais essayé.

Il lui sourit et détourna le regard pour regarder le second commandant :

\- Je penses que vous devez discuter tout les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila la fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plus et déplus. Pour les fautes d'orthographes je sais que je ne suis pas une des plus doué mais J'essaie de m'améliorer. Alors bonne journée à tous et au prochain chapitre !


	12. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde! Moi revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je publie plutôt en ce moment donc je suis plutôt contente j'espère que ça va durer. Ce chapitre possède un lemon. Je l'indiquerais. C'est la première fois que j'en écris un alors j'espère que ça ira. C'est un chapitre plutôt guimauve tout de même qui fait avancer la relation entre Ace et Kalia. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Marco était sorti de la pièce les seuls tous les deux. Kalia le regarda. Voyant que le silence s'éternisait elle lui tourna le dos et s'allongea avec une grimace de douleur. Si il n'avait pas envie de parler elle ne forcerait pas les choses. Elle avait bien comprit tout à l'heure qu'il refusait tout premier pas venu de sa part. C'était à lui d'entamer la conversation. Les muscles de son épaule tressaillaient. Elle ferma les yeux inspirant profondément. Ce défi était vraiment stupide! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait accepté! Elle le regrettait maintenant. Elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

\- Je peux te masser si tu veux ... déclare Ace à mi-voix. Il engageait enfin la conversation. Quand elle lui avait tourné le dos sans un mot il avait eut tellement mal. Il se rappelait encore de la conversation qu'il avait entendu il y a quelques jours entre Marco et elle. Il était temps de laisser sa fierté de coter. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et se redressa. Elle déboutonna les boutons de la chemise de Marco et Ace descendit doucement le vêtements. Il prend la crème sur le bureau et l'étala doucement sur son épaule. Le silence était pesant et lourd. Ace fini par dire:

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai été stupide.

Après un nouveau silence elle finit par répondre doucement:

\- Je me fiche de tes excuses Ace.

\- J'aurais dut venir vous parler de tout suite au lieu d'imaginer toute sorte d'histoire. Je me suis rendu ridicule ...

\- Tatch raconte bien les histoires.

Elle a coupé un sourire en apercevant le visage surpris du jeune homme. Il a fini par se reprendre et demander:

\- Commentaire tu sais que c'est lui ...

\- Tu nous l'a crié quand tu t'es battu avec Marco. Répondit-elle avec une flegme qui le déconcerta. Il reste de nouveau silencieux un moment avant de reprendre:

\- ça veut dire que tu ne m'excuses pas ...

\- Ace je n'attendais pas d'excuse. Je voulais juste que tu me parles. Mais monsieur a décidé de m'ignorer.

\- J'avais honte de mon comportement, honte de ne pas avoir confiance en toi.

\- Honte? C'est stupide. J'aurais très bien compris. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup douté quand je suis partie. J'en ai même discuté avec mon père. Ce qui est un grand pas pour moi. Alors je comprend mieux que tu ai pu poser des questions.

Il coupe un sourire crispé et massa doucement l'épaule.

\- Je suis beaucoup moins logique que toi Kalia. Les sentiments que je ressens se mêlent et je fais des choses stupide. Avec cette histoire, je crois que ma fierté en a pris un coup, j'étais jaloux. Je t'ai fait du mal.

\- Vous êtes les même Marco et toi. Répondit-elle avec un soupire. Elle reprit avec calme:

-J'ai décidé de m'interposer. J'aurais pus le faire autrement. Mais comme toi je n'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup. Le véritable coupable c'est cet imbécile de Rookie qui n'a pas écouté mes ordres !

Ace la regarda et voyant son expression dure et boudeuse il ne pu s'empêcher d'éclaté de rire. Elle le regarda surprise et il reprit :

\- tu es tellement... tu es franche et ça fait tellement de bien de connaître une personne comme toi.

Il s'assit à coter d'elle et remonta la chemise reboutonnant le tout. Elle le laissa faire le regardant avec interet. Malgré les mois passé à ses coté elle ne comprenait toujours pas toute les subtilités de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Elle n'était qu'une novice en émotions. Est ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ?

-Tu est tellement différentes de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré. Luffy aussi est très franc mais il est beaucoup plus enfantin. Il est très égoïste parfois. Toi tu es différente.

\- Nous n'avons pas été élevé de la même manière et nous n'avons pas grandit dans le même monde. Je n'ai pas eut d'enfance comme vous pouvez en avoir eut une. J'ai été élevé à devenir un soldat, un commandant.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Tu ne réagis pas comme moi et j'aurais du le prendre en compte. Les femmes que j'ai rencontré était soit des garçons manqués soit le genre de femme qui te reproche tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Tu as une image plutôt négative des femmes. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça Ace. Mais c'est vrai que je me suis montré idiote tout à l'heure. Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas du tirer. Je me suis fait mal et si j'avais fait ce dernier tir... je ne sais pas si j'aurais récupérer totalement l'usage de mon bras...

\- C'est aussi de ma faute. J'aurais dut te défendre, j'aurais jamais dut leurs dirent de te laisser tranquille, de faire taire leurs ragots. Je ne t'ai pas soutenu.

\- Peut être mais j'ai laissé ma logique derrière moi pour une question de fierté. J'ai refusé de t'écouter. Je vous ai blessé Marco et toi. Les dégâts physiques que j'ai reçu ne sont qu'une punition totalement méritée.

\- Non, personne ne méritait d'être blessé. J'aurais du insister et dire au gars de pas venir te chercher.

\- ça ne sert à rien de s'envoyer la balle. Ce qui est fait est fait on ne peut pas changer le passé. Finit-elle par murmurer doucement.

\- Tu sais parfois discuter c'est important.

\- Alors parlons d'autre chose.

Elle le regarda avec un demi-sourire et il vient placer quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Oui tu es partie vite la dernière fois et je n'ai pas eut le temps de te parler.

Elle plongea son regard bleu dans ses yeux sombres et posa sa main sur sa joue et vient l'embrasser tendrement. Il répondit à son baiser avec douceur et il l'attira contre lui doucement passant une main dans son dos. Elle rompit le baiser et sourit malicieusement. Elle se retrouvait légèrement plus grande que lui. A califourchon sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans le sien et elle murmura :

\- On est vraiment obligé de discuter ? Ça devient niait non ?

Il sourit et vient à son tour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs souffles ne faisait plus qu'un. La chaleur de leurs corps se mélangeait et il posa ses main sur les cuisses de la jeune femme remontant petit à petit la chemise jusqu'à atteindre le sous-vêtement. Elle avait ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme et avait fait tombé son chapeau orange sur le lit. Elle décolla ses lèvres des siennes.

Début du lemon

Elle attrapa doucement une poignée de cheveux tirant légèrement la tête sur le coter pour dévoilé la peau du cou. Ace accompagna le mouvement exposant sa peau. Elle déposa des baisers doux jusqu'à sa clavicule. Ce fut électrisant, elle sentait le pouls de l'homme de feu battre contre ses propres lèvres. La peau froide de la jeune femme contre sa peau lui donnait des frissons qui firent rapidement monter la chaleur et le désir dans son corps. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, ils devaient discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient faire non ?

\- Kalia...

\- Chut... tu le veux non ?

Elle vient l'embrasser à nouveau et posa une de ses mains sur son entrejambe caressant à travers le tissu. Il écarquilla les yeux surpris avec un gémissement. Son esprit se retrouvait embrumer par les caresses et les baisers de la rouge. Il en oubliait tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se redressa légèrement et Ace put remonter la chemise au niveau de son abdomen. Il vient doucement caresser la peau lisse de Kalia. Sa peau était légèrement plus froide que la sienne. Son odeur était fort similaire à celle de la mer, un goût salé qui lui plaisait énormément. Les baisers de sa partenaire furent vite remplacer par de legeres morsures et suçons qui venait tacher sa peau. Il gémit doucement ensorcelé par les réactions de sa partenaire. Il ne pensait pas un jour devenir passif. Il reprit alors ses esprits et attrapa le tissus violet l'écartant. Les boutons sautèrent un par un. La chaleur de ses lèvres disparu de sa peau alors que la jeune femme redressait la tête pour plonger son regard bleu glace dans le sien ardent. Sa main desserra son emprise dans sa chevelure et elle fit glisser les restes de la chemise jusqu'au sol. Il la regarda doucement. Elle était nue devant lui. Elle était magnifique. Une silhouette svelte mais parfaite pour lui en tout cas. Il ne restait plus qu'une culotte blanche qui l'empêchait de la découvrir totalement. Alors qu'il remontait les yeux vers son visage il vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâcher d'un regard. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et vient l'embrasser doucement, puis sa langue s'insinua dans sa bouche et il en fit de même la dévorant, leurs souffles s'unirent à nouveau. Elle était devenu son oxygène. Il ne sut dire combien de temps dura le baiser mais elle le rompit chastement posant ses mains sur son thorax. Elle devait sûrement ressentir son cœur qui battait à la chamade.

\- Marco va nous tuer pour sa chemise...

\- Je lui en paierais une nouvelle. Répondit-il en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui. Cette fois ci ce fut son tour de venir mordiller la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Il évita son épaule blessée et laissa de légères rougeurs sur son cou. Elle déboutonna son jeans et ses mains passèrent dans son pantalon ou elle vient saisir son membre et commence des vas et viens. Il brisa à nouveau le contact retenant sa respiration pendant quelques secondes. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Elle murmura :

-A ton tour maintenant ?

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Avec un sourire malicieux elle se leva coupant tout contact physique avec lui. Il en frissonna et la regarda ahuri. Est ce qu'elle voulait arrêter la ? Elle tendit la main vers lui et après qu'il l'eut saisit elle le tira légèrement pour qu'il se lève. Une fois debout il la dépassait d'une tête mais il la trouvait toujours aussi impressionnante. Comment un petit bout d'être humain pouvait lui faire un tels effets ? Il se séparèrent totalement d'un demi pas et elle fit glisser son sous-vêtement sur ses jambes pour la laisser ensuite au sol. Ace comprit alors et laissa tomber son jeans au sol et enleva rapidement ses chaussures et son slip avant de se retrouver nu et en totale érection devant la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et le poussa du bout de la main sur le lit. Il tomba à la renverse. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il avait tellement chaud. La jeune femme grimpa à nouveau sur lui avec douceur et elle vient l'embrasser à nouveau. Il passa ses mains dans son dos doucement puis finalement vient doucement caresser sa poitrine. Le corps de Kalia se cambra et elle lui sourit . Les mains de la femme frôlèrent son érection et il gémit . Les joues de Kalia s'était coloré d'un jolie rose. Il se lécha les lèvres et prit de nouveau possession des siennes. Le désir semblait les consumés. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et recula légèrement sur son bassin. Son sexe était plaqué sur son ventre et elle collait le sien contre son érection faisant quelques va et vient. Il gémit et son dos s'arqua. Sa tête rejeté en arrière avec un soupire.

\- Kalia !

Il se redressa doucement et vient mordiller sa peau descendant jusqu'à ses seins et quand il vient lécher son téton elle jeta sa tête en arrière et vient doucement griffer son dos. Sa respiration était saccadée et profonde.

\- Ace... murmura t-elle en le regardant. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme droguées et elle vient mordiller sa peau doucement et le repoussa à nouveau malgré un gémissement plaintif.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Laisse toi faire Ace... chuchota telle doucement à son oreille. Il émit un léger gémissement plaintif. Elle posa ses main sur son torse et se souleva doucement. Elle prit son érection en main donnant des légers vas et viens qui lui procura un intense plaisir.

\- Kalia... gémit-il en se tortillant sous elle.

\- Chut... calme toi... ça va aller...

\- Kalia...

Elle fit pénétrer le membre en elle doucement. Ace retient sa respiration un instant les yeux écarquillés alors que son sexe était entré dans l'antre chaud et serré. Kalia se laissa descendre lentement sur le membre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus et s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux attendant que l'étirement douloureux se dissipe. Ace regardait le plafond la respiration rapide et saccadée. Une fois habitué, elle commença de lents vas et vient qui lui donnèrent des frissons de plaisirs dans tout le corps. Ace gémit doucement et la regarda. Il se redressa légèrement l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et le plaisir ne fit que monter de plus en plus entre les deux. Kalia avait la tête contre son épaule et gémissait de plaisir murmurant son prénom. Ace était dans le même état. Finalement leurs corps furent parcouru d'une décharge intense de désir et Kalia s'effondra sur Ace. Celui ci ce laissa tomber en arrière le souffle rapide. Il regarda la jeune femme et sourit doucement, béatement.

Fin du lemon

Ils attendirent tout les deux que leurs respiration prirent un rythme normal. Elle resta un moment contre lui la tête reposant contre sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Leurs cœur battaient avec force ressentit par l'autre et semblait les apaiser d'une façon étonnante.

Elle roula doucement sur le coter avec un léger gémissement de douleur et Ace se redressa rapidement l'examinant minutieusement. Inquiet il vient caresser doucement son épaule.

\- Je t'ai fait mal...

\- Non... ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quand je me suis décalée.

\- Je vais te masser encore un peu.

Elle sourit doucement et s'assit au bord du lit. A genoux derrière elle il massait à nouveau l'épaule violette. Leurs deux corps étaient encore humides de sueurs.

\- il faut aller prendre une douche... murmura t-elle doucement.

\- tu veux déjà remettre ça ? Reprit-il sur un ton taquin. Elle lui donna une légère tape et reprit :

\- Non, c'était bien mais la j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne douche.

Elle se leva avec un sourire prenant une serviette et des vêtements propres dans l'armoire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ace la regarda faire et l'interpella avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte.

\- Kalia... ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on est ensemble ou qu'on est des amis qui couchent ensemble ?

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une expression sérieuse et lui dit :

\- De quoi tu as envie Ace ? Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre je suis d'accord. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas d'une relation sérieuse entre nous. Je sais que c'est difficile, je voyage entre deux navires, le regards de la plupart des pirates du navire ne sont pas forcément bon sur moi. Il va y avoir beaucoup de ragots. Je suis prête a m'engager, j'ai déjà prit cette décision, mais j'y ait mûrement réfléchit. C'est à toi de trancher.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et il entendit rapidement l'eau couler. Il n'avait pas quitter la porte des yeux. Elle lui donnait le choix. Elle ne le forçait pas à choisir, ne l'emprisonnait pas dans une relation dont il ne voulait pas. C'était la première fois qu'une femme lui laissait le choix. Il se leva et rentra dans la salle de bain. Elle lui tournait le dos et l'eau coulait à flot sur elle. La tête levée vers le ciel et les yeux fermés l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps l'excitait à nouveau. Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle doucement.

\- Ace... murmura t-elle tendrement en baissa la tête et posant ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Tu es à moi... répondit-il d'un ton suave en caressant la peau de son ventre.

\- C'est ta décision ?

Elle ouvre les yeux se retournant pour passer les bras autour de son cou.

\- Oui.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite critique pour moi dire que vous avez pensé au chapitre c'est important pour que je puisse m'améliorer.


	13. Rencontre explosive

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les lecteurs qui suivent assidûment ma fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

Kalia jeta encore un regard dans la glace avec un soupire. Ses hématomes ne semblaient pas avoir bougés depuis plusieurs jours. Pourquoi ça ne guérissait pas ? Ace arriva juste derrière elle et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

\- Tout vas bien ?

\- Ils ne partent pas...

\- Certaines blessures ont plus de difficultés à guérir. Ceux de ton dos on presque tous disparu.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux :

\- C'est de ma faute si mon épaule est encore dans cet état. Si seulement j'avais refusé cette démonstration.

\- Ou est passé la femme qui m'affirmait qu'il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé ? Demanda Ace en l'enlaçant et venant déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Elle est fatigué de toujours avoir mal.

\- Elle veut peut être un bon massage ?

Elle sourit et reprit :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Elle a de la chance elle a un petit ami aux doigts magiques.

Il vient doucement masser l'épaule et il murmura :

\- C'est la chaleur de mon corps qui me permet de te faire de si bon massage. Ça détend tes muscles abîmés.

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux de bien être.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler avec autant logique.

\- C'est que tu ne m'écoutes pas souvent alors. Murmura t-il à son oreille. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre et ses hanches mais elle les arrêta avant

\- Ace, non.

\- Mais Kalia...

\- J'ai un tour de garde dans une heure avec Marco.

\- En une heure on peut faire plein de chose.

Elle sourit mais s'extirpa de ses bras et alla enfiler son jeans. Maintenant que son dos allait mieux elle avait beaucoup moins de mal à se baisser.

Ace fit la moue mais fila sous la douche.

\- Tu sais que je peux être doux. C'est toi qui est sauvage avec moi.

\- Les marques disparaissent en moins d'une heure Ace.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle sourit doucement et enfila la seule chemise blanche que Marco possédait. Ace fini par reprendre :

\- Tu rentres quand chez ton père ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il se bats toujours contre Kaido d'après le journal. De plus il ne veut pas que je rentres le temps que mon épaule n'est pas guérit.

-ça veut dire que tu pourras faire escale avec nous ça ?

Elle s'assit sur le petit meuble le regardant prendre sa douche et demanda :

\- Vous faites une escale ?

\- Oui, sur une petite île. On doit réapprovisionner nos cales.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis prête pour mettre le pieds au sol ?

\- Bah oui ? C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Mon père essaye d'éviter que j'aille sur terre.

\- C'est stupide c'est pas en t'évitant d'aller sur terre que tu vas apprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- D'après ce satané Rookie c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que je sois sur le radars de la marine.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Rock Star. Je l'ai croisé la dernière fois il est plutôt sympa.

\- Ouais tu l'as juste croisé...

\- D'accord le point est pour toi. Dit Kalia si tu veux pas le faire tu pourrais évité de me regarder me doucher.

Elle lui sourit et sorti de la salle de bain avec un léger rire. Elle l'attendait assise dans le lit déchiffrant avec quelques difficultés le livre. Après quelques longues minutes Ace sorti de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jeans et de ses rangers.

\- C'est dingue à quel point tu progresses vite en si peu de temps.

\- J'ai encore du mal à lire mais je comprends un peu. Je dois louper toute les subtilités de l'histoire.

Il s'assit à coter d'elle et vient l'embrasser.

\- J'ai envie de rester ici avec toi...

Elle lui jeta un doux regard et reprit :

\- Pour pouvoir me bécoter toute la journée ? On pourrait le faire sur le pont si tu te décidais d'en parler aux autres. A part Marco personne n'est au courant pour nous deux.

Elle s'assit fermant le livre et nouant ses baskets. Ace la regarda. Est ce qu'elle lui en voulait de garder leur relation secrète ? On lui avait toujours dit qu'il y avait des raisons derrières chaque parole d'une femme.

-Tu m'en veux ? J'ai envie de profiter un peu de nous deux sans que tout le monde ne se mêles de nos affaires.

Elle sourit l'embrassa rapidement et se leva :

\- Bien sur que non Ace. Si s'était le cas je te le dirais. Mais tu ne penses pas que rester toute la mâtiné enfermé ne vas pas donner cours à des ragots. Allez on y va.

Il soupira mais se laissa traîné dans le couloir. Une fois dehors elle lui lâcha la main mais marcha à ses cotés avec un sourire. Ils entendaient déjà le brouhaha du pont. Ace fut le premier à sortir vers l'extérieur. Il y avait du monde sur le pont qui se pressait. Tatch les aperçus bien vite et les approcha avec un grand sourire :

\- Vous voilà enfin, on fête le retour de l'équipe.

\- Ils sont revenus ? Il devait pas être la avant quelques jours.

-Oui mais ils ont finit plus tôt. Enfin on demandera pas comment.

\- Marco est au courant ?

\- C'est lui qui a donné l'alerte mais il est pas descendu. Tu devrais leur présenter Kalia, ils ne l'ont jamais vu.

Ace sourit et ils traversèrent le pont jusqu'à un petit groupe de marin qui discutaient vivement.

\- Ah commandant vous voilà ! On se demandait ou vous étiez passé.

\- Bonjour, le voyage c'est bien terminé ?

\- Ouais une petite embrouille mais Teach a réglé ça vite fait bien fait.

\- je vous présente Kalia. La fille de Shanks le roux.

Le marin sourit et releva ses manches :

\- Alors c'est toi la gamine du roux. T'as pas l'air très imposante. Mais on m'a toujours appris à me méfié de l'eau qui dort.

Elle allait répondre quand un homme de grande taille à la chevelure sombre et bouclée approcha :

\- Alors le gamin est de retour. Tu parles d'un commandant, même pas capable de rester avec sa flotte jusqu'à la fin de la mission.

\- Teatch ! C'était un ordre de père... essaya de dire l'homme avec qui ils discutaient mais l'autre l'ignora et ajouta :

\- Beh alors tu sers de baby-sitter à une gamine ? C'est pour ça que t'es rentré ? Le second commandant de la flotte est rabaissé à un petit poste de surveillant pour gamin.

\- De quel droit tu parles à ton supérieur sur se ton ! Coupa froidement Kalia. Elle était en colère. C'était de l'insubordination. Dans son monde ce genre d'acte était puni, mais personne ne semblait vouloir bouger le petit doigt. Tous les regardaient en silence attendant de voir comment ça allait se passer.

\- Kalia ne joue pas son jeu. Déclara Ace avec un soupire d'agacement.

\- On ne laisses pas passer ces paroles si on veut se faire respecter ! reprit-elle avec colère après avoir saisi le sens des paroles de son petit ami. Ace la tenait par le bras et allait reprendre la parole quand encore une fois cette grosse voix les interrompis :

\- C'est toi la fille du roux ? Tu sais que c'est moi qui ait fait une jolie cicatrice à ton père. Dommage que je l'ai pas revu avant qu'il ne devienne manchot. J'aurais aimé lui arraché le bras moi même.

La colère envahit totalement son corps. Elle se dégagea sèchement de la prise d'Ace et fit un pas en avant se redressant et répondant d'une voix froide et autoritaire :

\- De quel droit tu me parles de mon père ? Je ne te connais pas ! Tu ne me connais pas ! Et tu es d'une insolence sans nom.

\- Ouais c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles pas tellement. Tu ressembles plus à ta mère non ? On m'a dit que s'était genre une fille de joie des océans

Elle lui sauta dessus avant qu'Ace ne l'arrête. Les premiers coups furent rapides et Barbe Noire n'arriva pas à les arrêter. Mais bien vite il prit le contrôle du combat surtout que les coups qu'elle avait portés avait ravivés ses douleurs. Il lui donna juste un grand coup et elle fut propulsé dans l'océan.

\- Kalia ! Entendit-elle Ace crié.

Elle fut absorbée dans l'océan et tout son corps se mit à faiblir. Ses muscles se détendirent et tels un pantin sans fils elle se mit à couler. Elle regarda la surface s'éloigner petit à petit d'elle. Elle se sentait tellement sereine dans l'immensité bleue. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Elle essaya de remonter à la surface et pendant un moment elle cru qu'elle y arrivait mais elle se rappela bien vite que s'était impossible et elle se rendit compte que les ténèbres de l'océan se rependait de plus en plus et que la lumière de la surface disparaissait. Malgré son impuissance elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Les douleurs de ses blessures semblaient avoir totalement disparus. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et elle ferma les yeux se laissant bercé par les courants marins.

Alors qu'elle allait s'abandonner sous l'eau elle sentit une pression dans son dos et son corps fut tiré jusqu'à la surface. L'air froid gifla son visage et elle rouvrit les yeux, désorientée. Que ce passait-il ? Elle sentit ensuite son corps toucher les planches chaudes du parquet du pont. Rapidement une étreinte chaude la saisit.

\- Kalia !

Elle secoua doucement la tête et regarda Ace qui se tenait devant elle totalement inquiet.

\- Tu m'as fait tellement peur.

Il passait ses mains brûlantes sur son visage chassant l'eau et les cheveux qui si trouvait. Quand il la vit ouvrir doucement les yeux, il vient l'embrasser avec douceur et la serra à nouveau contre lui sous les regards choqués des autres.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu tiens à ça ?Tu couches avec elle aussi. Tu demandes combien gamine je serais intéressé.

La rage qui l'animait avant qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau doubla et elle se leva échappant avec agilité de nouveau à Ace. Elle tendit sa main et son épée d'or et de granit marin y apparu dans des éclats doré. Elle avançait doucement vers l'homme. Tous s'était reculé pour voir la bataille. Teatch éclata de rire et reprit :

\- Ton petit bain ne t'a pas servit de leçon ? Tu ne fais pas le poids. Tu es rapide mais tu n'as aucune agilitée.

Elle n'écouta qu'à moitié ce qu'il disait. Tout humanité avait disparu de ses traits. Son expression était dure, son regard ne contenait aucune lumière. Plus rien ne comptait sauf l'adversaire en face d'elle. Alors qu'il éclatait de rire prenant son absence de réaction comme un désistement elle décolla du sol à la vitesse de l'éclair. Barbe Noire ne la vit pas arrivé au dessus de sa tête. Seul l'éclat du soleil dans la lame lui apprit qu'il était en danger. Malheureusement son coup fut stoppé par le Phoenix. Le nouveau joueur ne déstabilisa pas la jeune femme elle réussi à faire dévier son corps avec un pirouette et retomba au sol sans un bruit. Son épée semblait être une extension de son corps et ne gêna pas ses mouvements. Marco se posa lui aussi au sol reprenant sa forme humaine et faisant barrage. Elle fonça vers lui sans hésitation. Elle leva son épée et Marco se prépara à parer le coup. Mais rien ne ce passa comme prévue. Elle envoya son épée vers l'avant tels un javelot. L'épée se planta dans le bois derrière Barbe Noire, L'épée avait entaillée sa joue et son oreille. Une mèche de cheveux noirs tomba au sol. Elle se laissa ensuite glissé sur le sol et échappa à nouveau à Marco glissant entre ses jambes.

\- Kalia arrête ! On ne tue pas ses camarades ! Hurla Ace en la saisissant par derrière.

Elle commença à se débattre avec force mais ne réussi qu'à s'épuiser plus rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ! Gronda la voix puissante de Barbe Blanche. Tous se poussèrent pour laisser passer le capitaine. Kalia cessa de se débattre mais son regard était toujours vide de toute émotion et poser sur Teach qui s'était écarté de la lame aiguisée et qui tentait de tarir le flot de sang qui coulait.

\- Elle m'a attaqué capitaine ! Déclara Teach en la pointant du doigt. Plusieurs membres de l'équipage soutinrent ses dires. Le géant regarda la jeune femme debout qui ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de lui.

\- tout ça pour venger son père reprit Barbe Noire avec un rire sordide.

\- Kalia ! Je veux des explications !

\- Cet homme s'est montré insultant envers son commandant, puis envers moi même en me proposant de me payer pour des services sexuels. Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix posée.

Barbe Noire écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le ton de la jeune femme et ses paroles crus. La rouge leva la main et l'épée sorti de sa prison de bois frôlant presque l'homme avant de revenir dans sa main. La tension était palpable et tous s'attendait aux foudres du capitaine ou la reprise du combat de Kalia. Mais celle ci rangea son arme à sa ceinture et fit demi-tour.

\- Ce n'est qu'équité.

Elle commença à partir et Barbe Blanche reprit :

\- Kalia !

\- Si vous voulez que je partes je le ferais.

\- Père, malgré l'insensibilité de Kalia, j'ai moi même entendu Teach proposé à Kalia de la paye pour des services sexuels. Déclara Marco en s'approchant de son père.

\- Je l'ai moi même entendu insulté sa mère de fille de joie. Déclara Vista.

\- De plus, Teach a tenté de la tué, il l'a jeté par dessus bord. Déclara Tatch en lui jetant un regard sombre.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était porteuse d'un fruit du démon !

\- Tout le monde le sais ici. Même ceux qui ne l'on jamais vu. Les rumeurs circulent vite sur le navire. Déclara Curiel derrière Barbe Blanche.

Kalia s'était arrêté et attendait juste que le capitaine reprenne la parole.

\- Teach je ne veux plus te voir traîner autour de Kalia. Si je te vois essayé de communiquer d'une quelconque façon avec elle je le serais.

\- Père ! Vous ne dites rien à cette femme ! Elle a tenté de me tuer.

\- Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. De toute façon je ne penses pas qu'elle aurait été jusqu'au bout. De plus tu as fait un tentative avant elle. Mais Kalia il en est de même pour toi. Aucun contact quel qu'il soit avec Teach.

\- Je ne comptais de toute façon pas m'attarder sur cet homme.

Elle reprit sa marche disparaissant dans les couloirs. Ace la regarda partir sans un mot et tout l'équipage reprit vie reprenant le rangement de la cargaison qui venait d'arriver. Tatch s'approcha avec un sourire :

\- Alors c'est avec toi que sort Kalia !

\- Oui.

\- Mais avec Marco ?

\- Il n'y a jamais rien eut avec Marco. Je vais voir Kalia.

\- En tout cas ton entraînement à porter ses fruits. Kalia était impressionnante. Réussir à échapper à Marco est un exploit en soit.

Il hocha la tête et se précipita dans le couloir. Il n'avait jamais vu Kalia aussi forte et rapide. C'était comme si elle avait été possédée. De plus elle devait s'être de nouveau fait mal à l'épaule. Il la retrouva assise contre le mur du couloir. Il se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit en face :

\- Kalia...

\- Je me sens tellement fatiguée ...

\- Je vais te porter jusqu'à la chambre et je vais appeler Marco..

\- J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu. Je crois que mon bain dans l'océan m'a épuisé.

\- Ce n'est pas normal Kalia...

Il la souleva doucement et rentra dans la cabine. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et défit les boutons de la chemise. Elle se laissa faire totalement épuisée. Alors qu'il enleva enfin la chemise il regarda l'épaule sans voix.

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre c'est important pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Au prochain chapitre bonne journée à tous.


	14. Le remède

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre , je penses que les échelonnement ne sont pas fait pour moi. Alors je posterais un peu comme j'en ai envie, merci à tous pour votre soutient ça me fait chaud au cœur. Et je vous laisses pour ce petit chapitre ! Le suivant arrivera très vite !

Ace tournait dans la chambre depuis une bonne demi-heure. Kalia était profondément endormie. Il n'avait même pas pu lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Elle dormait déjà quand il lui avait enlever sa chemise. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Comment même expliquer pourquoi ça ait disparu ! Marco entra enfin dans la pièce mettant fin au supplice d'Ace. Il se jeta sur le blond le tirant vers le lit.

\- Il faut que tu vois ça ! Dit moi que je ne suis pas totalement cinglé.

Marco se laissa tiré vers le lit de Kalia et posa sa main sur son front.

\- Elle n'est pas chaude... pourquoi est-elle endormi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai pas réussi à la réveiller. Mais elle a quelques réflexe. Elle ressemble un peu à Luffy quand il doit récupérer après une longue bataille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

Il descendit légèrement le drap dévoilant les épaules de la jeune femme. Marco écarquilla les yeux de surprise et posa sa main.

\- Tout a disparu.

\- Oui, il ne reste plus aucune trace. Elle est totalement guérit.

\- C'est impossible. Pourquoi la guérison instantanée se mettrait en route maintenant ?

\- C'est ce que j'allais te demander.

\- Elle a utilisé son fruit du démon sur le pont.C'était la première fois non? Celui ci a peut être commencé à agir.

\- Tu es certain que c'est un fruit du démon ?

\- Tu as déjà vu beaucoup d'arme apparaître de nul part ?

\- Pas vraiment non... mais si se serait son fruit du démon il aurait déjà dut agir depuis longtemps.

-Il était peut être en veille. Et ça expliquerait son état comateux. La guérison rapide utilise énormément d'énergie.

\- Je trouve ça étrange qu'il décide d'agir maintenant. Pourquoi pas avant ? Elle l'a ingéré depuis quelques mois maintenant.

\- Mais elle ne l'a encore jamais utilisé. Même lors de vos entraînements.

\- Je n'y ait jamais réellement fait attention tu sais.

\- Es ce que tu as une autre explication ? Quand est ce que Kalia a mystérieusement guérit de ses blessures.

Ace recula un peu réfléchissant. Puis elle hocha doucement la tête :

\- Oui je m'en rappelle ! Quand elle est arrivée sur le bateau la blessure au flanc n'avait pas guérit pendant plusieurs jours et une fois qu'elle a vu son grand père tout avait disparu. Il l'avait soigné.

Marco resta silencieux un moment essayant de se remémorer la scène. Ace avait raison ses blessures avaient totalement disparu par la suite.

\- Elle est tombé à l'eau aujourd'hui reprit Ace.

\- Si l'eau la guérissait elle le serait déjà depuis un moment. Elle prend des douches tout les jours.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas de l'eau de mer. C'est de l'eau douce. Rajouta Ace.

\- Cette théorie se tient, mieux que celle du Fruit du démon endormie je l'avoue.

\- ça veut dire qu'on aurait pus la guérir depuis le début...

\- Ace, Si Kalia ne le savait pas elle même comment nous on aura pu ?

\- Tu penses que c'est son bain qui lui a donner cette puissance lors du combat ?

\- Je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais eut affaire à ce genre de cas. Le plus prudent serait de faire quelques test.

Marco regarda la jeune femme endormie. Elle n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'il était entrer dans la chambre. Ace remonta le drap et caressa doucement la joue de Kalia.

\- Personne ne doit savoir pour l'instant.

\- Oui, on lui en parlera quand elle se réveillera. Tu la surveilles, je vais aller parler avec Père. Si jamais son état s'aggrave de quelque façon que ce soit, tu l'emmènes à l'infirmerie et tu me préviens.

\- Elle n'aimera pas...

\- Ace une blessure à l'épaule on peut gérer, un coma non.

Le jeune commandant hocha la tête et regarda le blond partir. Une fois la porte fermé, il s'installa au bord du lit à nouveau avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

\- Kalia, tu nous lâches pas n'est ce pas ?

Kalia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle bougea doucement dans le lit. Ace assis au pied du lit se releva posant le livre et s'approcha d'elle avec empressement :

\- tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis un peu groggy, mais ça va.

Elle le regarda et se redressa doucement :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ace ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

\- Je me suis inquiété pour toi. Tu ne te réveillais pas...

\- Oh Ace... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Quand je commençais mon entraînement il y a quelques année après chaque combat je tombais de sommeil. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé mon épée.

\- Tu veux dire que faire apparaître ton épée et l'attirer vers toi ce n'est pas le pouvoir de ton fruit du démon ?

\- Oh bien sur que non. C'est une très vieille arme qui a été forgé avec l'ancienne magie divine. Je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais encore à la contrôler, mais j'ai été contente qu'elle soit apparu quand j'ai eut besoin d'elle. C'était très instinctif. 

Ace hocha doucement la tête. Alors elle n'avait toujours pas utilisé son fruit du démon. Il trouvait ça de plus en plus étrange. Cependant il avait un autre point à aborder.

\- Tu as encore mal à ton épaule.

\- Non pas vraiment... répondit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Écoutes, depuis que tu t'es endormie tes blessures on totalement disparu.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se leva marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'examinant dans le miroir. Plus rien ,sa peau était redevenu parfaitement blanche. Elle toucha doucement mais aucune douleur et frisson ne la parcouru. Elle sentait juste la chaleur de ses doigts sur la peau.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec Marco on pense que s'est du à ton petit plongeon de tout à l'heure.

\- Mon petit plongeon ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu m'as dit que tes blessures guérissaient en quelques heures quand tu vivais sous l'océan. C'est peu être le contact avec l'eau de mer qui favorisait ta cicatrisation. Après que tu sois sorti de l'eau tu semblais totalement guérit et tu avais de l'énergie supplémentaire pour te battre.

\- ça ne marche pas comme ça l'eau de mer affaiblit toute les personnes qui possède un fruit du démon.

\- Un fruit du démon empêche juste celui qui l'a mangé de nager.

\- La mer te maudit Ace !

\- Et la malédiction et de ne pas savoir nager. Kalia depuis que tu es revenue tu penses qu'elle t'a totalement rejeter mais tu as peu être encore certaines capacité. Tu m'as dit que tu étais déjà aller sur terre une fois non ? Est ce que tu avais été blessée ?

Elle détourna le regard son cœur se serrant douloureusement. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à cette période. Elle avait été courte mais elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Elle répondit seulement :

\- Je n'ai jamais été réellement séparé de l'océan. 

Ace vit son expression changer de tout au tout. Il cru presque percevoir un éclat de peine dans son regard. Si elle ne voulait pas en discuter, il ne la forcerait pas. Ace vient la serrer contre elle et il dit :

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Peu importe le reste

\- Tu es adorable.

Elle sourit tendrement et vient l'embrasser.

\- On fera quelques test pour être sur que c'est ça. Au moins on a peut être un moyen de te soigner rapidement.

Elle sourit et hocha doucement la tête :

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Marco entra dans la chambre et détourna rapidement le regard rouge

\- Sérieusement vous pouvez arrêter de vous trimbaler à poil ? Une porte ça se ferme !

\- J'ai encore mon jeans Marco. Répondit Kalia avec un sourire amusé.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre ! Déclara le blond. Ace sourit et dit :

\- Marco ferme encore les yeux je sais que tu es une vrai sainte ni touche.

\- Comme si tu ne savais pas demander à Ace d'aller te chercher quelque chose dans le placard.

\- Oh soit gentil. Reprit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain et traversant la pièce. Elle fouilla rapidement et sorti un débardeur jaune vif qu'elle enfila rapidement après son soutiens gorge blanc. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les garçons :

\- Alors ?

\- Tu es magnifique comme d'habitude. Répondit Ace avec un grand sourire. Marco soupira mais hocha la tête :

\- Ça fait du bien de voir ne plus te voir avec mes chemises. Sérieusement elles ne t'allaient pas du tout.

\- C'était quoi notre excuse ?

\- Les autres n'ont rien remarqué. Ils pensent juste que tu avais des chemises trop grande.

\- Qu'est ce que l'on pourrait faire ?

\- Peut être prendre ton tour de garde ? J'ai échangé avec Tatch et Vista.

\- Mais tu as déjà fait ton tour de garde avant ?

-Oui... je sais...

\- Marco est ce que tu faisais deux tour de garde à chaque fois ?

\- Kalia... soupira le premier commandant. Mais elle soupira et reprit :

\- Tu te reposes ! Je te remplace. Je sais y aller seule.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises le bateau est bien trop grand pour un seul garde.

\- Alors j'irais à ta place Marco. Je te promets que je me tiendrais bien. Kalia à raison tu dois te reposer. Pourquoi tu ne nous à rien dit on aurait put faire quelque chose pour alléger ton emplois du temps.

\- J'avais prit un rythme...

\- Ne mens pas Marco. Tu es le second de ce navire, le navigateur, le météorologiste, le médecin ! Nous avons besoin que tu sois en pleine forme.

Elle sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule du Phoenix :

\- Alors tu vas te coucher tout seul ou on doit te border.

Le blond la regarda surpris et Ace sourit amusé :

\- Fait attention Marco, elle est capable de le faire.

Le blond se dégagea et se jeta dans son lit avec un soupire :

\- C'est bon vous avez gagnez ! Je vous préviens si vous faites des conneries la haut...

-On sera sage. Kalia sait très bien m'envoyer balader quand elle est concentrée. Répondit Ace en sortant de la pièce. Kalia s'attarda et regarda le blond :

\- Repose toi bien Marco. Ce serait bien de profiter de notre sortie sur terre non ?

Le blond sourit et reprit :

\- D'accord tu as gagné. Je serais en pleine forme pour te faire profiter de ta journée avec Ace quand on sera sur terre.

Elle lui sourit et sorti de la pièce rattrapant Ace dans le couloir qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

\- Alors prête pour une première mission avec moi marin d'eau douce !

\- Prête pour t'épater tête cramé !

Ils se sourirent avec complicité.

Voila voila, alors se sont des chapitres que j'ai écris il y a quelques semaines. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à les finialiser. celui ci est un peu court je suis désolée. Si il vous a plus n'hesitez pas à laisser une review, ça m'aide énormément à continuer, on se sent plus soutenue, j'aprécie que vous suiviez ma fanfiction. Je vous dis a plus tard et le prochain chapitre arrivera très vite !


	15. Terre

Bonjour tout le monde voici le nouveau chapitre. Notre petite Kalia va enfin arrivée sur Terre ! Vous savez quoi je vous laisse découvrir ! Merci a tous ceux qui me suivent ! Bonne continuation, le prochain chapitre pour bientôt j'espère !

Elle savait à peine se retenir de sautiller sur place. Ils avaient accostés il y a moins d'une heure. Presque tout le monde était descendu, sauf ceux qui était de garde pour la journée. Marco et Ace l'encadraient de part et d'autre. Barbe Blanche, les surplombaient, installé sur son fauteuil. Tous le monde prêtait attention à l'escargophone sur le bureau :

\- Tu as bien compris Kalia ? demanda la voix de son père.

elle reprit avec un léger soupire agacer qu'il lui fasse autant perdre de temps :

\- Oui, je reste avec Marco et Ace, je ne provoque pas la marine et je rentre avant que la nuit tombe. Tu sais que je ne suis pas une gamine papa ?

\- Je sais, soit prudente et écoute Marco ! reprit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Non, il ne savait pas. Cependant elle ne souhaitait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage et elle savait que Barbe Blanche l'empêcherait de descendre si il lui interdisait. Être majeur ne servait à rien finalement. Elle reprit sur un ton plus offusqué :

\- Papa ! Je ne suis pas une enfant.

\- Edward, je te tiens responsable s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ! N'oublie pas que je n'étais pas d'accord !

-Ta fille est majeur et responsable de ces actes.

\- Papa ! ça suffit ! Laisse le capitaine tranquille ! Je suis responsable de mes actes et on est déjà assez sympa de te raconter que je vais sur terre.

Il eut un bruit d'explosion sortant de l'escargophone et elle resta silencieuse attendant que son père réponde. Il eut un soupire et Shanks reprit :

\- Je vais devoir vous laisser, on a de la visite. Je rappelle ce soir.

\- Ou demain matin ? tenta t'elle de négocier avec une voix plus douce.

\- Ce soir ! reprit-il fermement avant de raccrocher. Elle soupira et reprit

\- Il me prend vraiment pour un enfant.

\- Il a peur pour toi Kalia. Il a raison sur un point, tu dois être prudente. Déclara Barbe Blanche.

\- je le suis toujours. Mais je promets de faire très attention. Répondit-elle. Ace sourit et posa une main sur son épaule :

\- On la quittera pas des yeux père.

Elle sentait son impatience. Lui aussi n'avait qu'une seule hâte, descendre du Moby Dick.

\- Bien, ne rentrez pas trop tard.

Ils sortirent du bureau et Ace lui serra la main débitant tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire dans la journée. Marco lui semblait plus ennuyé. En même temps qui aurait envie de passer sa journée à jouer au garde du corps alors que s'était un des rare fois ou ils pouvaient mettre pieds à terre ? une fois sur le pont, ils descendirent jusqu'au port. Elle resta silencieuse. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été sur terre elle n'avait pas été plus loin que le port. Ace lui prit la main et sa chaleur communiqua à sa peau l'apaisant.

\- ça va bien se passer ..

\- Ne me promets rien Ace ! On ne sait jamais comment tout pourrais finir. Répondit-elle alors qu'une sorte de poids semblait peser sur sa poitrine. Elle avait tellement peur, peur que ce beau début de journée ne finisse en désastre. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la première rue déjà bien animée. C'était le jour de marché. Les marchand étaient déjà installés et les passant était nombreux à se presser devant les étales et à avancer dans la rue. Les couleurs se mélangeant, détonnait dans cette rue aux pierres blanches. Les échoppe de vêtements se mélangeait a ceux des bijoux, tous étaient entrecoupés par des étals de viandes, légumes ou fruit. Des bars ouvert avec des petites terrasses, des vendeurs de confiseries. Des milliers d'odeurs inconnu lui arrivèrent au nez. Elle tourna la tête pour voir des milliers de fleurs multicolores aux formes différentes. Elles étaient magnifique et envoûtante. Tellement fragile mais si belle à la fois. Le sol de béton fut remplacé par le sol de pavé lisse et dure qui lui semblait étrange sous ses fines chaussures. Elle n'avait jamais rien sentit de tels. Ace du la rattraper une fois avant qu'elle ne s'habitue à cette nouvelle texture arrondi et lisse. Ils avaient prévu de chercher quelques vêtements pour elle quand ils avaient vu sa garde robe. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc devant un marchand ou des tenues multicolores étaient exposées. Une fois devant certain articles elle resta perplexe. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux accompagnateurs qui la regardait attendant sa réaction. Elle finit par dire :

\- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- une combinaison répondit Marco.

\- rien n'est fonctionnelle la dedans !

Ace éclata de rire et reprit :

\- Ce n'est pas fait pour être fonctionnelle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Marco en quête de réponse. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire et reprit d'une voix posée qu'il utilisait souvent pour lui expliquer de nombreuse choses :

\- C'est pour l'esthétique.

\- L'esthétique ? Donc une femme doit s'habiller avec ce genre de vêtements pour plaire ? C''est d'une stupidité et une formes de maltraitance envers les femmes !

Ace reprit son fou rire répétant ses mots presque plié en deux. Marco reprit :

\- C'est que…

Il dut s'interrompre car le marchant s'approcha :

\- Quelque chose vous intéresse Mlle ?

\- Ils me faut quelques pantalons et haut dans un tissus souple et qui ne gênerait pas mes mouvements.

Le marchand la regarda surprise et reprit les guidant vers le fond de l'échoppe.

\- Nous avons ceci en pantalon et…

il désigna plusieurs pantalons et elle en pris un et dit :

\- celui-ci est troué.

Le vendeur se figea surpris alors que Ace s'éloigna en éclatant de nouveau de rire.

\- C'est fait pour qu'il soit troué Mlle.

De nouveau elle fronça les sourcils et Marco eut un léger sourire. Elle reprit :

\- Pardon ? Qui achèterais un vêtement troué ?

Le vendeur rougissant de gène et balbutiant :

\- c'est… c'est un article qui se vend très bien en ce moment madame…

\- Alors expliquez-moi l'intérêt ! répliqua-t-elle

\- Mais enfin… il n'y a aucun intérêt Madame ! C'est la mode !

L'homme commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus alors que Kalia cherchait des informations. Marco les interrompit :

\- Excusez nous Mr, nous allons y aller, nous ne sommes pas intéresser finalement.

Ils reprirent alors leur route et Ace les rejoignit toujours en riant. Il se tenait le ventre et tentait de reprendre une bonne respiration. Apres quelques pas Kalia reprit :

\- Vous êtes étrange.

\- I suffisait de lui dire que tu n'étais pas intéressée.

\- J'essayais juste de comprendre. Répondit-elle avec un soupire de lassitude.

\- Je sais, si tu veux des vêtements pratique je connais une bonne enseigne. Continua le Phoenix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ace et reprit :

\- Toi tu te fichais de moi !

\- c'était tellement amusant. Tu as vu la tête de ce pauvre vendeur ? Tu lui a fait perdre totalement ses moyens !

\- J'essaye simplement de comprendre ce monde.

Ace passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- je sais ma chérie, mais un truc à ne jamais essayer de comprendre c'est la mode !

\- On dirait un vieux dicton pourri d'homme misogyne. Répliqua Kalia.

\- La plupart des pirates le son ma petite dame ! répliqua-t-il. Marco s'arrêta devant un stand et Ace murmura :

\- Je te laisses un peu avec Marco je reviens.

Il parti ensuite en courant sans qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre. Marco discutait avec le vendeur. Une homme fort et tatoué de partout.

\- Et oui, une petite fille Marisa. Et vous sur les mers ?

\- Disons que ça navigue. Je vous présente notre nouvelle recrue. Elle aurait besoin de quelques vêtements.

\- Vous ne préférez pas quelque chose de moderne ? à la mode ? C'est très utilitaire ce que je vends.

\- C'est parfait. Je ne cherche pas quelque chose d'esthétique. Reprit-elle en commençant à examiner l'étale. L'homme écarquilla les yeux surpris et Marco lui fit un léger sourire avant de commencer à suivre sa protéger.

Apres quelques minutes elle avait fait son choix :

\- Je vous le livrerais au bateau quand j'aurais fini ma journée. Vista et Tatch m'attendront pour une partie de carte.

\- Bonne journée ! répondit-elle alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route. Marco regarda autour de lui avec un soupire :

\- Ou est parti cette tête cramé ?

\- Il a dit qu'il revenait.

\- On était censé ne pas te quitter des yeux.

Elle lui lança un regard de coin et reprit vexée :

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je ne sais pas me débrouillé avec un seul garde du corps ?

Le Phoenix soupira et reprit :

\- Bien sur que non. Mais on risque d'avoir des problèmes si père à vent du fait qu'Ace ce balade seul sans toi.

\- J'ai mis une capuche pour qu'on ne me reconnaissent pas. S'exclama Ace dans leur dos. Kalia l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva ses yeux luisant et une expression inexistence sur son visage et son épée était de nouveau apparu par magie. Quand elle le reconnu elle le lâcha et recula son épée disparaissant comme elle était arrivée. Il retomba sur ses pieds en inspirant et reprit :

\- Tu es dingue !

\- Tu nous a pris par derrière ! Tu pensais que je n'allais pas réagir ?

\- ça suffit ! Ne vous disputez pas ici ! répliqua Marco alors que les passants commençait à les regarder. Le couple se fusillèrent du regard et suivirent le Phoenix sur une petite place en recul du marché complètement vide.

\- Tu m'as fait mal !

\- Tu aurais très bien pu t'échapper en te transformant en flammes. Répliqua-t-elle en s'installant au bord de la fontaine.

\- Et attirer l'attention du peu de marine qu'il y a sur cette île ? continua-t-il. Elle resta silencieuse et détourna la tête. Marco reprit :

\- Ace, Kalia a raison tu nous a surpris, il ne fallait pas t'attendre à une bonne réception. On est sur terre et comme tu l'as si bien dit le peu de marine qu'il pourrait y avoir aurait pu nous repérer. Ou étais tu passé ?

Il montra un lourd sac qu'il portait et reprit :

\- j'ai été chercher quelques bricoles pour que Kalia y goûte. On a pas tout ça sur le Moby Dick.

Toute la tension qui s'était accumulée disparu et elle sourit se levant pour venir le serrer contre elle :

\- Tu es adorable !

\- Ouais… c'est pas faux. Répondit-il en rougissant. Marco leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

\- Bon les amoureux ça suffi maintenant ! Qu'est ce que tu as ramené Ace ?

Ils s'installèrent tous contre la fontaine et Ace sorti une grosse barbe à papa qu'il tendit à Kalia. Puis il eut toute sorte de plats à l'odeur alléchantes, tantôt sucré, tantôt salé. Apres une bonne heure il ne restait plus rien de leur repas. Ace s'était endormi la tête contre l'épaule de Kalia. Marco les regarda et reprit :

\- Alors ? Tu aimes ?

\- C'est différents de ce que j'ai vécu. Sous l'océan, il n'y a pas cette foule et cette ambiance. C'est beaucoup plus calme. Sauf quand on se disputes bien entendu.

\- Je pensais que tout était logique sous l'océan.

\- C'est le cas, mais il y a trois grand groupes, les sirènes, les hommes poissons et les divinités. Souvent ça claque.

\- J'imagine bien. Et toi ? ça va ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre et il reprit :

\- Tu as déjà été sur terre non ? on aurait dit que tu avais un très mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. J'ai eu des bons souvenirs sur terre. Mais les derniers on été horrible. J'ai perdu des amis.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Elle regarda Ace endormi et elle reprit :

\- Pas aujourd'hui, mais merci Marco. Si jamais j'ai besoin d'en parler je saurais qui aller voir.

\- Et si on rentrait ?

\- Déjà ?

\- La nuit va déjà tomber. On reste quelques jours on sortira demain.

\- Tu n'es pas de garde demain ? demanda Kalia. Marco sourit :

\- non, je me suis arranger pour ne pas l'être de tout notre séjour.

\- Et Barbe Blanche à accepter ? reprit-elle surprise. Marco éclata de rire et reprit :

\- Bien entendu qu'il a accepté. Habituellement je ne sors qu'une demi-journée alors il était ravi que je prenne l'air.

\- Marco, ça te dérange vraiment pas de venir avec nous ? Je suis un peu un boulet…

\- Tu veux rire ? J'ai passé une très bonne journée. Tu es hilarante Kalia.

Elle rougit gêner :

\- Je sers encore de clown.

\- Non, c'est juste que tu exposes des faits naturellement alors que beaucoup se taisent sans poser les questions à voix haute.

Elle rit et reprit :

\- C'est ce que je te dis je sers de clown !

Marco se leva et reprit :

\- Allez réveillons la belle au bois dormant.

\- Il a surement oublié de prendre son cachet à midi. Reprit-elle en secouant doucement Ace.

\- Allez debout Ace… on rentre.

Il s'éveilla en baillant le regard perdu tout autour de lui. Il resta un moment silencieux à regarder dans le vide avant de se relever :

\- hum… je me suis endormi ?

\- Oui, on rentre.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu déjà beaucoup d'information pour la journée. On sortira demain.

\- D'accord ! Rentrons alors.

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, la suite des aventures de Kalia sur terre bientôt ! N’hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de se chapitre, Bye bye !


	16. Chapter 16

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Place à lui alors bonne lecture !

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Rien de bien spectaculaire mais elle surprit cette lueur de joie dans son regard. Elle sourit attachant ses cheveux. Elle se sentait prête pour une deuxième journée !

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain sans un bruit et au prix de minutieux efforts, elle réussie à sortir de la chambre sans éveillée les deux commandants qui dormaient encore profondément. Il était encore très tôt et elle n'était pas certaine que qui que ce soit dans le navire soit debout.

En arrivant sur le pont elle vit la lumière à la vigie mais aucune ombre. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda l'immensité noire, parsemée d'éclats de lumière du reflet du ciel d'une nuit étoilée. Sous l'océan elle avait peu vu se genre de beauté. Oh ils en avaient des bien différentes, comme ses plantes qui devenait fluorescente au toucher, le plancton lumineux et bien d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait tous citer.

Elle fut alors prise de mélancolie. Qu'aurait-elle fait à ce moment précis si elle n'avait pas été attaqué ? Elle serait surement en mission, ou endormie. Elle n'aurait jamais profité de ce que lui offrait l'océan et encore moins la surface.

\- Tu t'admires dans le reflet ? demanda une grosse voix bourrue derrière elle. Étonnée elle sursauta et se retourna prête à se battre mais ce ne fut que pour voir Barbe Blanche sortir du long couloir qui menait au pont supérieur.

\- Pas du tout, je ne suis pas vaniteuse et l'eau est trop sombre pour que je puisse me distinguée.

Il eut un demi sourire caché par sa grande moustache. Il reprit :

\- Tu es réveillée bien tôt. Surexcitée pour ta deuxième sortie ?

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux baissant les yeux doucement et répondit :

\- ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Disons que ça peut rester notre petit secret.

\- Merci, capitaine Barbe Blanche !

\- Tu peux m'appeler père si tu veux.

Elle le regarda surprise et il rit :

\- Tu passes tellement de temps ici que j'ai l'impression que tu fais partie de ma famille, Kalia.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuse fois avec son grand père elle se tient droite à ses coter examinant les alentours pour observer tout de son point de vue.

\- J'aimerais vous appelez père… mais j'aurais l'impression de manqué de respect au mien et aux membres de cet équipage dont je ne fais pas partie…

\- Tu aimerais ? Faire partie de mon équipage ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence. De nouveau elle resta muette. Aimerait-elle devenir officiellement la fille de Barbe Blanche et de parcourir les mers avec lui ? Ace et Marco ? Elle resta sans voix et finit par reprendre :

\- Je… je ne peux pas encore me prononcer. Les leçons avec Ace sont peut-être finies mais… j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas prête à choisir. Je deviendrais Pirate, j'en suis certaine…

\- Tu as d'autres choix tu sais. Tout le monde n'est pas fait pour devenir pirate. Tu pourrais t'installer sur une île, du même genre et vivre ta vie tranquillement à l'abri du danger des océans.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais et regarda le village dont les lumières commençaient tout juste à se rallumer.

\- Non… j'ai perdu de vue l'océan que quelques heures et j'étais presque en panique alors je n'imagine même pas vivre ainsi.

\- Rejoindre la marine…

\- Ce serait rejoindre le camp adverse de mon grand-père et je ne lui ferais jamais ça. En plus je ne les supporte pas.

\- Ouvrir un restaurant sur l'eau ?

Elle eut un léger rire et ajouta :

\- ça n'a pas déjà été fait ? Et puis moi et la cuisine…

Il rit et posa sa grande main sur sa tête :

\- Alors il ne te reste plus qu'à devenir Pirate !

\- Oui, je crois bien…

\- Tu deviendras quelqu'un de bien, Kalia. Tu as le cœur tendre mais protéger par une armure de diamant.

\- Elle n'est pas en diamant, elle est juste en fer, sinon mon cœur ne se verrais jamais. Répondit-elle doucement. De nouveau il eut un grand rire de Barbe Blanche et sa main fut retiré. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur. Elle aurait aimé que ce contact léger dure un peu plus longtemps.

\- Tu te sous estimes grandement. Ton cœur se voit à travers tout ce que tu fais. Tu t'es énormément donnée pour apprendre toute ses subtilités que tu ne comprenais pas à ton arrivée ici. Tu loupes parfois beaucoup de chose mais c'est ce qui fait aussi ta force. Tu ne t'arrêtes pas aux a priori, tu vois beaucoup plus loin et ça fait surement de toi une personne dont le jugement est le plus juste.

\- Je ne penses pas avoir ce don. J'ai mes propres a priori sur des sujets.

\- Oui, je ne dis pas que tu as une vision éclairée de tout, je dis que tu as une vision éclairée de ce que les autres sont. C'est pour ça que tu t'es si vite rapproché d'Ace. Vous deux, vous êtes semblable sur ce point.

Elle avança d'un pas pour le regarder et reprit :

\- Je trouves qu'Ace et moi, nous sommes très différents. Pour tout vous avouez, j'ai peur qu'un jour je lui fasse du mal.

Son regard d'or se posa sur la jeune femme et il reprit :

\- Lui faire du mal ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et reprit en regardant vers l'océan.

\- Je suis franche, toute ses émotions, sont nouvelles pour moi et j'ai peur qu'un jour, j'oublie tout ce qu'il m'a appris et que je le rejette, que je lui fasse tellement de peine qu'il me haïra lui aussi.

Barbe Blanche regarda la jeune femme et il reprit sur un ton plus profond :

\- J'ai plutôt peur que ce soit lui qu'il te fasse du mal, Kalia. Shanks aussi m'en a parlé. Ace sait à quoi s'attendre avec toi, il sait que tu diras ce que tu penses même si ça doit lui faire du mal. Mais toi, tu ne verras peut-être pas la douleur, la peine qu'il ressent et un jour peut être qu'il te fera du mal sans que tu ne le voies venir. Fait attention à ton cœur Kalia. Mon fils a bon fond, mais l'humanité fait beaucoup d'erreur quand il s'agit d'amour.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et son regard bleu glace se plonge dans le sien.

\- Je m'en souviendrais. Merci du conseil.

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux et elle finit par reprendre :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous voulu devenir pirate ? Vous ne semblez pas attirer par l'argent, ni par le One Piece…

Elle ne le regardait plus, elle fixait l'océan avec une intensité nouvelle. Il reprit :

\- je voulais trouver une famille… et j'en ai trouvé une avec mes fils.

Elle eut un doux sourire avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- ce n'est pas banal comme histoire… j'ai le droit de vous la voler ?

Il rit à nouveau et reprit :

\- Mais ce n'est que la vérité… tu avais déjà une famille avant de venir sur ce navire, petite, alors non tu ne peux pas me la voler. Et toi tu as déjà une très jolie histoire à raconter. Une hybride vivant sous l'océan qui est devenue pirate après avoir appris à devenir humaine. Tu ne penses pas que c'est déjà bien ?

\- Vous savez père… je penses que cette histoire manque beaucoup de piquant.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il posa à nouveau sa grande main sur sa tête :

\- Ma fille, c'est à toi de la pimenter maintenant.

Elle sourit et commença à s'éloigné :

\- Merci, de m'avoir tenu compagnie. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on parle seul à seul depuis mon arrivée ici ! ça m'a fait du bien.

\- C'est à moi de te remercier Kalia, tu as fait mûrir mon second commandant et adoucit mon premier. Grace à toi je ne les ait pus sur le dos à chaque seconde qui passe.

Ils se sourirent avec complicités et elle retourna à l'intérieur s'arrêtant devant les cuisines allumées. Tatch était la et lui sourit :

\- Déjà debout ! Tu as été discuter avec père ?

Elle le regarda surprise mais releva ses manches et entra dans la pièce.

\- Oui, toi aussi tu te lèves bien tôt.

\- il faut bien que quelqu'un cuisine. Sinon qui nourrira ses affamés quand ils vont se réveillées ?

\- Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

Il lui jeta un regard de biais et fini par dire :

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?

\- Pas vraiment mais je peux couper, mélanger trier éplucher ce que tu veux.

Il eut un grand sourire et lui lança un tablier :

\- ça me convient !

Elle l'enfila et s'élança dans la cuisine. Après une grosse heure elle était couverte de farine et Thatch rigolait encore.

\- Ce que tu peux être maladroite…

Elle lui lança un regard furibond. Elle qui avait prit une douche avant de sortir de la cabine…

\- ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai glissé sur des épluchures !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui les aie mis au sol ma grande ! Enfin, merci pour le coup de main ! Je demanderais aux plongeurs de nettoyer vas prendre une douche !

\- Pas question !

Il la regarda surpris et elle tapota sa tenue et secoua ses cheveux pour faire tomber le surplus de farine avant de commencer à nettoyer.

\- C'est ma faute, je ne vais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de nettoyer.

Thatch eut un léger sourire et reprit :

\- Bien, comme tu veux.

Il s'éloigna pour finaliser le petit déjeuner. Elle en avait vraiment mis partout, ça allait au moins lui prendre une heure de plus de tout nettoyer consciencieusement.

Elle entendit des pas venant vers la cuisine. Il y avait déjà eut beaucoup de monde dans la grande salle qui avait pris les plats disposés sur le comptoir mais aucun qui n'était arrivée de la porte de service.

\- Oye, Thatch, tu n'as pas vu Kalia ?

elle se redressa satisfaite de son travail et croisa alors le regard de Marco et Ace. Ce dernier éclata de rire alors que Marco soupirait.

\- ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche et tu joues avec la farine ?

elle s'empourpra et reprit en détournant le regard :

\- c'était un accident ! J'aidais juste Thatch pour la cuisine.

Ace vient la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de passer une main sur sa joue. Elle le regarda choqué. Bien entendu il était toujours très câlin et doux, mais depuis que leur relation avait été révélé il était beaucoup plus tactile. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant de démonstration d'affection en publique.

\- Vas te changer, on pars prendre le petit déjeuner en ville ensuite je te promets une jolie ballade.

Elle sourit et parti avec le sourire se changer et enfiler des vêtements propres après avoir donné un coup de peigne dans ses longs cheveux rouge.

Voila le nouveau chapitre, je penses que je publierais dans quelques temps. j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne journée !


	17. l'ile du passé

Bonsoir à tous ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, allons explorer quelques souvenirs de Kalia, ce petit passage aura de l'importance plus tard dans la fanfiction. Bonne journée à tous et merci pour votre soutient ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça me permet de me MOTIVER ! :D

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient allés un peu plus loin. Ils avaient passé rapidement le village pour se diriger vers une grande foret de pins avant d'arriver jusqu'à un immense pré de fleurs sauvages. Ils avaient mangé, couru à en perdre haleine avec Ace et s'étaient finalement écroulés sur le sol pour observer le ciel et donner des noms stupides aux nuages. Ace s'était rapidement endormi et Marco et elle discutaient.

\- Regarde celui-là, on dirait un lion. Finit par dire le Phoenix.

Au départ elle sourit puis un souvenirs lui vient à l'esprit, elle se releva un peu brutalement se qui réveilla le poing ardent en sursaut. Marco, lui n'avait pas louper une seconde de se changement d'attitude. Il l'observa, sans commentaire se lever et regarder autour d'elle avec crainte. Elle prit un peu plus de hauteur, sous les yeux de ses deux accompagnateurs qui se jetais des coups d'œil pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Quand elle aperçu un bout de l'océan, la pression qu'elle ressentit disparu immédiatement. C'est tellement stupide, bien sur que rien de tout ça n'aurait put arrivée sur cette ile. Elle sursauta pourtant en sentant les bras d'Ace venir serrer doucement sa taille et la tête de son petit ami se poser sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kalia ?

\- Je… ça m'a rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je n'aime pas perdre l'océan de vue… je trouves qu'on est loin.

Ace la fit tourner doucement vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passée Kalia ? Pourquoi tu as peur de perdre l'océan de vue ?

\- C'est ma maison ! répliqua-t-elle avec force. Puis elle reprit avec une pointe de mélancolie :

\- C'était ma maison.

\- C'est toujours ta maison. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui voulait visité l'ile de fond en comble ?

Ils se mirent en marche rejoignant Marco qui s'était simplement lever pour monter la garde.

\- Si, mais je ne pensais pas que perdre de vue l'océan me ferait autant paniquée. Ça ne m'arrivait pas avant.

\- Avant ? demanda alors Marco d'une voix douce. Ace aussi avait cette expression intriguée. Elle se raidit alors que sa voix se bloquait dans la gorge. C'était surement le moment de tout leur raconter. Elle avait peur de leur réaction, peur de ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils ne la jugerait pas. Elle se rassit sur la couverture et ils l'imitèrent.

\- J'étais jeune, à cet époque, mon grand père m'amenait partout avec lui, j'allais rarement à la surface, je restais avec les gardes et je jouais avec les monstres marin du coin pour passer le temps. Ça me convenait bien, mais sur cette ile là, après le premier jour, mon grand père m'a proposé de l'accompagner sur terre. J'ai sauté de joie. C'était une mission d'une grande importance, il m'en avait parler de long en large, mais je n'avais pas compris grand-chose. Tout ce que je savais c'était que l'ile avait besoin d'aide et que beaucoup de personnes étaient malade et mourraient. Ce n'était pas contagieux, il avait insister sur ça et sur le fait que le roi s'était enfuit. Il négociait avec un couple qui avait deux enfants, des médecins je crois… et il pensait que me faire sociabilisé avec les humains étaient une bonne idée. Comme il me l'avait dit il y avait beaucoup de malade, la jeune fille du couple était malade. On a beaucoup jouer ensemble, avec son frère. Mon grand père tentait de négocier, le médecin était plutôt réputer dans la ville, et ils voulaient qu'ils se soumettent à son autorité. Il a essayé de les convaincre que le gouvernement mondiale allait leur faire du mal. Les médecins l'ont cru, mais le reste de l'ile non.

\- Kalia… commença Ace mais Marco secoua la tête et elle reprit :

\- Mon grand père a proposer ensuite au medecin de mettre sa famille en sécurité, mais il a refusé, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses habitants à leurs sort et sa femme et ses enfants refusaient de le quitter. Moi je ne comprenais pas réellement de quel dangers mon grand père parlait. Je savais qu'il y avait une guerre de territoire entre lui et Tiamat mais je ne comprenais pas son sens ni même son importance.

\- Tiamat ? demanda Ace. Marco aussi semblait aussi perdu que son ami. Kalia reprit :

\- Il y a deux anciennes divinités des océans, mon grand père Poseidon, et Tiamat, chacun à un camps assez définit avec des alliers plus ou moins puissant, En gros, Tiamat contrôle la marine et mon grand père est plutôt du coter des pirates. Tiamat veut instauré l'ordre et le pouvoir, mon grand père veut instauré le cœur et la force.

\- Le cœur ? Parmi les pirates ? reprit Ace amusée. Elle répondit :

\- Il penses que chacun peut faire ce qu'il souhaite, avoir ses propres objectifs a atteindre, il prône l'équilibre de la vie, alors que Tiamat s'en soucis peu, tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est plus de pouvoir et se débarrasser de mon grand père une bonne fois pour toute. Depuis la mort de ma mère, les combats sont devenu beaucoup plus intenses c'est elle qui régnait sur grand line et maintenant, c'est un territoire à conquérir pour Tiamat, mon grand père lui s'en fiche bien, il dit que l'océan choisira son propre allier et que même si Tiamat pense gagner, il ne fait que perdre son temps… mais tout ça ce n'est que de la politique sous marine…

\- Tu veux dire pendant que nous on se bats contre la marine, les dieux se battent aussi sous l'eau ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et reprit :

\- Bien entendu, depuis ma naissance il n'y a pas eut de bataille à proprement parler, mais les divinités influences de grandes décisions, de grands moment.

\- C'est ce que tu faisais sous l'océan ! Tu influençais le sens de la bataille ! s'exclama Ace les yeux écarquillés. Elle soupira mais hocha doucement la tête. Marco lui reprit :

\- Les hommes poissons était envoyé par Tiamat, pour t'éliminer avec… un fruit du démon. Finit Marco. Kalia le regarda et soupira :

\- oui… mais tous ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire que j'essaye de vous raconter… du moins pas la partie ou j'interagis avec vous.

Marci sourit et Ace reprit :

\- D'accord, on posera les questions plus tard. Vas-y continue.

Elle reprit une grande inspiration et dit :

\- Le soir, mon grand père m'avait dit que je ne retournerais pas sur terre et qu'il irait négocier une dernière fois le lendemain. Je me retrouvais à nouveau surveiller par des gardes qui ne voulait même pas que je m'amuse, j'ai fini par réussir à leurs échappée.

Alors qu'elle parlait, petit à petit les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, plus réel que jamais.

Flash back

Elle avait réussie à s'éloigné des gardes de son grand père grâce à un banc de dauphin qui passait par là. Bien vite cependant, ces animaux aquatique l'avait rapidement distancée et elle s'était retrouver avec d'immenses baleines noires qui avait interrompu leur voyage pour discuter et jouer avec elle. A ce moment la elle ne se doutait absolument pas du danger. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la surface, encore assez prêt pour voir la lumière du jour éclairé l'eau tout autour d'eux.

Quand d'un coup la lumière s'obscurcit elle leva la tête choqué. Elle avait déjà vu des navires sur le port de sous l'océan, mais jamais elle n'en avait vu de si gigantesque. Il était même plus imposant que les animaux marin avec qui elle s'amusait. Ils avançaient rapidement et droit sur l'ile ou son grand père devait pour la dernière fois négocier. Mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela, son grand père lui avait dit qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'humain et qui d'autre que des humains naviguait sur des bateaux ? Alors qu'elle allait retourner s'amuser, des éclats de lumières flamboyants illuminèrent la surface et de nombreux débris tombèrent à l'eau, déréglant le courant qui devient violent et désordonné, faisant fuir ses amis. Quand elle reprit le contrôle de sa trajectoire elle remonta à la surface pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'habituellement l'odeur de sel et de plantes lui venait au nez, ce ne fut qu'une odeur acre et brulante qui lui parvient. Le ciel qui avait été bleu auparavant était couvert de gros nuages gris, noirs qui montait de l'ile. Elle toussa cherchant de l'air à respirer mais tout ceci ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Au loin, elle vit le village portuaire ou des immenses flammes avait balayées les maisons et les rues. Elle entendit des cris, des coups de canons, de fusils, des pleurs. Elle ne réfléchit pas réellement. Elle savait juste que ses amis étaient en danger que son grand-père l'était peut-être aussi. Elle plongea à nouveau sous l'océan, s'approchant du port pour remonter à la surface quand elle entendit des pas précipités sur le béton.

\- Abattez les tous ! Aucun survivant ! hurla la voix d'un homme dans la troupe qui courrait presque au-dessus de sa tête. Elle s'était plaquée contre le mur pour que personne ne puisse l'apercevoir.

Une fois les pas assez éloignés, elle jeta un œil à l'endroit devenu désert. Elle grimpa sur le bitume et couru jusqu'à la maison des médecins ou son grand père avait rendez-vous. Mais les hommes en blancs, armés jusqu'aux dents étaient déjà la et défonçait la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas contagieux ! Je suis médecin ! Lâchez ma fille !

Il eut ensuite un hurlement strident et un coup tiré qui lui donna un haut de cœur. Puis il eut des bruits de combat, des fracas d'armes, de meubles brisés. Elle se laissa tomber dans les buissons le plus proche, alors que le couple était poussé dehors, la femme tirée par les cheveux par un homme en uniforme et le mari poussé violement par deux autres. Ils tombèrent tout les deux à genoux, la femme serrait contre elle un corps inanimé que Kalia mit un moment avant de le reconnaitre. L'homme serra son épouse contre lui alors que la femme pleurait à chaude larme secouant le cadavre de l'enfant.

\- Tuez-les ! dit un homme plus en retrait.

Certains hésitèrent, mais d'autres armèrent leurs fusils et tout deux furent exécutés en tenant leur fille dans les bras. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son grand père n'intervenait pas ! Pourquoi personne n'aidait ses pauvres gens ! Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Ils n'avaient même pas enfreint la lois. Est-ce ainsi que l'on traitait des hommes loyaux dans ce monde ?

Un autre homme sorti de la maison en tenant un jeune garçon qui portait un chapeau qui lui couvrait une grande partie du visage. Il hurla ,se débattit, en voyant les morts devant chez lui. Ils étaient juste devant elle, tournant le dos aux fourrées ou elle était cachée. Les autres étaient occupés à confirmer la mort des deux médecins. Elle en profita. Elle sorti le poignard que son grand père lui avait offert et taillada l'arrière de la cheville, le talon d'Achille comme lui avait dit son maitre d'arme. L'homme s'effondra en hurlant, cherchant la source de cette douleur. Le plus rapidement possible elle se releva et entailla l'homme entre les omoplates qui lâcha l'enfant. Elle attrapa la main du garçon qui pleurait et couru aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Bien vite elle fut essoufflée, mais le port était encore loin et ils n'avaient pas d'autres endroit ou se cacher alors que les balles fusaient autour d'eux et que les hommes semblaient se rapprocher. Le garçon peinait à la suivre, la respiration haletante entre les sanglots. Elle aperçu alors le port non loin, elle vit l'océan et tira un peu plus sur le bras de l'enfant.

\- Allez ! Allez ! Encore un effort !

Mais l'enfant était épuisée et il était devenu un poids pour elle. Il lâcha sa main mais elle s'arrêta le poussant vers l'océan.

\- Vas-y ! Mon grand-père te protègera ! Dépêche-toi !

L'enfant la regarda les yeux ronds et elle courut vers les hommes, armée d'un simple poignard. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette folie, on lui avait toujours appris à fuir le danger des que possible, que le combat frontal n'était pas la solution. Mais c'était son ami ! Le seul qu'elle avait eut depuis toute ses années !

Les hommes ralentirent surpris par se brusque changement de trajectoire de l'enfant. Elle ne s'assura pas que l'autre partait vers le port, elle l'espérait. Ils n'étaient plus si loin, il ne restait que des bâtiments et la digue de béton entre elle et la mer. Elle entendait d'ailleurs l'appel de la mer, beaucoup plus fort et pressent que d'habitude, comme si elle la suppliait de ne pas commettre cette folie. La première balle frappa son épaule et l'arrêta nette dans sa progression. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Elle tomba au sol en hurlant. Ceux qui avait hésité au cottage des médecins intervinrent :

\- Elle n'est pas de l'ile ! Elle n'est pas malade !

Mais ils furent bien vite écartés et les armes furent de nouveau pointés vers elle. Avec un effort démesuré pour son jeune âge elle se releva serrant le poignard avec sa main saine et regarda le chef dans les yeux. Il était encore en retrait, mais cette fois-ci elle aperçut cet éclat de joie malsaine dans son regard. Aucun remords, aucune pitié, il était heureux de cette situation. La colère s'empara d'elle et elle reprit sa course vers lui en hurlant de rage. Les premières balles la ratèrent et elle réussit grâce à une vitesse inhumaine à passer le rang de protection. Elle sauta comme à l'entrainement et trancha la gorge du chef alors qu'une balle lui traversait la poitrine. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol roulant sur plusieurs mètre et s'arrêta contre un baril de la digue de béton. Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant le chef s'effondrer, perdant une quantité de sang inouïe. Le béton gris autour d'elle virait au rouge vif et sa vision se troubla alors qu'elle sentait toute énergie quitter son corps. Elle espérait tellement que ce garçon avait réussie à rejoindre la mer, à se cacher. Elle haleta, tentant de reprendre sa respiration mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Dans un dernier souffle elle murmura :

\- Aidez… moi.

Elle ne sut jamais comment, mais à ce moment la alors que les marines allait tirer une seconde fois sur elle, la mer l'engloutit.

Ce fut ensuite le trou noir, elle se rappelait de la douleur, du sable brulant, du soleil étouffant, d'une voix qui lui demandait de tenir bon et surtout de l'odeur de l'océan qui l'accompagnait à chaque seconde. Quand elle reprit réellement connaissance, la nuit était tombée et elle était allongée près d'un petit feu de camps au bord d'une plage qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle se redressa posant une main sur sa poitrine bandée. Un bruit sourd la fit paniquer et elle se leva cherchant son poignard qu'elle ne trouva nulle part. Mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le garçon qu'elle avait sauvé.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ! lui dit-elle avec une pointe de joie.

Elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée. Ses vêtements était déchirée, son pantalon tenait à peine et elle ne portait que des bandages pour haut et tout ce paysage de plage et de foret tropicale ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- Ou… ou sommes-nous ?

\- J'en sais rien… c'est toi qui nous a amener ici.

Elle le regarda surprise. Elle les avaient amener ici ? Elle ne s'en rappelait absolument pas. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait s'était le port ou son sang s'étalait…

\- ou est mon grand-père ?

Il ramassa le bois qu'il avait fait tomber pour le jeter dans le petit feu et reprit :

\- Je sais pas… il n'est pas venu, ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de te réveiller. Tes blessures sont déjà guérit, c'est fou ce que tu guéris vite…

\- Trois jours !

les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Jamais son grand père ne l'aurait laissé trois jours seule. Est-ce que lui aussi était mort dans le feu ? Le jeune garçon vient poser une main sur elle et ils s'installèrent tout deux près du feu.

\- ça va aller, je suis là.

\- Non… mon grand père est un dieu, il ne peut pas mourir.

\- Il te cherche peut être encore ! Tu sais il y a beaucoup d'ile par ici.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Le garçon la regarda et reprit :

\- Merci… de m'avoir sauver. Tu aurais pu mourir.

Elle essuya ses larmes et le regarda :

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour tes parents… si j'ai pu t'aider… Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- ils disaient que notre maladie était… était contagieuse, trop mortels, qu'on était un danger pour les autres… ils voulaient tous nous tuer pour qu'on ne la répande pas.

\- Mais c'est…

Soudainement le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'océan s'était immobilisé, les flammes ne vacillaient plus et le bruit de la foret s'était tu. Une forme aqueuse se forma alors sur le sable et quand elle le reconnu elle se leva :

\- Grand père !

Elle serra l'homme dans ses bras et celui-ci la fit reculer sèchement :

\- Kalia !Qu'est ce qui t'es passer par la tête ! On m'a raconter tout ! On te cherche depuis des jours entier ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte ! On n'intervient pas dans le monde humain ! Ils ont refuser notre aide tu n'avais pas à les aider !

Elle resta silencieuse le regardant choquée. Il était si furieux qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie se terrer dans le sable et ne plus bouger.

\- Mais grand père…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Kalia ! Nous sommes des divinités ! Nous préservons l'équilibre de nos océans ! Si tu interfères dans les décisions humaines tu rompt cet équilibre !

Il aperçu alors le garçon qui les regardaient sans bouger. Les yeux bleus de son grand père s'illuminèrent de pouvoir :

\- Tu as fais ça pour une seule vie humaine ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à leurs semblable, ce garçon deviendra peut-être comme eux ! Des monstres qui se fiche de la vie des autres ! Ils en ont tuer des centaines sur cette ile !

\- C'est mon ami !

\- il n'y a pas de sentiments chez les divinités tu vas devoir t'y faire jeune fille ! Tu n'auras plus de contact avec la surface jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes cette leçon !

\- Non ! Grand père !

\- Ne discutes pas ! Jeune homme tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul.

il l'attrapa par le bras la tirant vers l'océan sans ménagement. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son ami choqué sur l'ile alors que les profondeurs de l'océan l'engloutissait.

Fin du flash-back.

Elle tremblait à la fin de cette histoire et se leva en sursaut quand elle sentit la main d'Ace sur son épaule. Les deux membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche la regardait sans bouger attendant la suite de sa réaction. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

\- Je … cette expérience m'a marqué à vie. Mon grand-père à tenue parole ensuite, j'ai vu mon père une dernière fois puis je n'ai plus approcher la surface ou même un humain jusqu'à la mission avec Barbe Blanche et Big Mom.

\- Ce n'était pas ta faute Kalia. Tu les as aidés.

\- Non ! Ce garçon, il est peut être mort sur cette plage ! Je ne sais même pas ou c'est ! Je ne lui ait pas sauver la vie, je lui ais juste fait endurer plus de souffrance. C'est mal de changer le cours de l'équilibre.

\- Pourtant tu l'as fait sur le bateau non ? reprit Ace. Elle lui jeta un regard sombre et reprit :

\- J'ai été punis ! J'ai été empoisonnée par un fruit du démon Ace ! On ne change pas le cours de l'équilibre.

Ace ce tut mais elle vit une expression qui l'intrigua. Elle l'avait blessé. Comment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais ces paroles lui avait fait mal. Il avait juste découvert qu'elle n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'il le pensait. Marco se leva époussetant son jeans et reprit :

\- Tu oublies le reste Kalia. Certes tu ne peux plus vivre comme une divinité, mais si tu n'avais pas été en contact avec ce fruit du démon, tu ne nous aurais jamais rencontrer.

Elle se figea et regarda Ace.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ace…

\- J'ai compris, tu devrais garder l'équilibre en place Kalia. Reprit-il sèchement en se levant et redescendant vers la foret. Elle le regarda partir désemparée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, en réalité elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça avait finit comme ça.

Voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Laisser un petit message pour une critique positive ou négative( tant qu'elle est construite ) merci de votre soutient et à la prochaine !


	18. Avis de tempête

Salut à tous ! Vous passez une bonne journée ? En tous cas me voila avec un nouveau chapitre, le prochaine devrait arrivé bientôt ! Bonne journée à vous ! 

Ace n’avait pas dit un mot sur le chemin du retour, Marco non plus d’ailleurs, mais il semblait plutôt étudier ce qu’elle faisait plutôt qu’autre chose. Dès qu’ils avaient rejoint le Moby Dick, Ace s’était éloigné sans un mot vers un petit groupe qui jouait aux cartes dans leurs coins, à l’écart des quelques personnes qui n’avait pas eut envie de profiter de l’ile. Barbe Blanche était assis sur son siège et regardait ses fils silencieux. Il haussa un sourcil vers Marco en les voyant arrivé et celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de soupirer. Kalia, après s’être arrêter pour voir Ace s’éloigné prit la direction de sa chambre sans un mot. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ace était énervé, ni en quoi ce que lui avait dit Marco les avaient blessés. C’est vrai, elle n’avait rien fait de mal non ? Qu’est-ce que l’équilibre avait avoir là-dedans ? De toute façon, elle savait qu’il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Ace quand il était dans cet état. Il n’écoutait personne. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et en voyant son sac de voyage traîne près de son armoire elle se rendit compte d’une chose importante qui lui était totalement sortie de la tête et qui provoqua un grand mal être. 

Ace s’installa sur une place de libre sur des caisses qui traînait sur le bateau, surement des provisions qui venait d’arriver. Il était légèrement plus haut que la plupart de ses camarades qui jouait autour d’un plateau de bois ou trônait des cartes qui avait été jeter pour le jeu. Tous le regardèrent avec un demi sourire, surtout quand ils aperçurent la rousse disparaître dans les couloirs du navire. 

\- Alors Ace, tu te rappelles de tes potes quand tu fais la gueule à ta copine ? demanda Deuce 

\- J’ai pas envie d’en parler les gars ! A quoi vous jouer ? 

\- Comme tu vois, on a improvisé une petite partie de poker. Tu veux jouer ? 

Il eut un sourire narquois et reprit : 

\- Si je joue, aligner tout de suite les billets, les mecs. 

Certain éclatèrent de rire alors que d’autre perdirent leur sourire. Un autre risqua la blague : 

\- maintenant que tu es en couple, tu as peut-être perdu ta chance de cocu ! 

Ce fut l’éclat de rire général alors qu’Ace secouait la tête désespérer. Il passa quelques heures avec eux, riant à leurs blagues au dépends de certains, se racontant de vieux souvenirs ou il était encore leur capitaine. Finalement après deux parties, ou il ne fut que spectateur, Deuce reprit : 

\- Tu nous présentes quand ta petite amie ? 

\- Kalia ? 

\- Parce que tu en as une autre ? 

Certains rirent et Ace reprit après un regard plutôt sombre : 

\- Vous la connaissez déjà non, et puis elle est restée sur le navire si vous voulez lui parler allez-y. 

\- pour nous faire tuer par Le Roux, pas question. Déclara un plus petit. Il eut encore des éclats de voix et Ace reprit : 

\- Vous savez c’est exagérer tout ça, le Roux ne tues pas tout ceux qui s’approche de Kalia… 

\- Ouais soit il faut être un de ses ennemis, soit un commandant pour le mettre au pieds. 

De nouveau l’hilarité général et Ace soupira agacer : 

\- N’importe quoi… 

\- Il parait que la petite à du supplier pour pouvoir mettre un pied sur l’ile. C’est Teatch qui nous a dit ça. Qu’on se trimbale la princesse du Roux parce qu’elle aurait soi-disant sauver la vie de père mais que personne n’en est témoin, sauf le vieux. 

\- ça suffit ! Kalia a réellement sauvé la vie de Père, de presque tout les membres de cet équipage. Teatch est juste jaloux parce qu’elle lui a foutu une raclée devant tout le monde et que Marco Vista et Tatch on supporter Kalia. 

\- Calme toi Ace, on fait que reporter les rumeurs qui traîne sur le navire. En ce moment tu n’es pas assez proche de l’équipage pour entendre tout ça, les gens se taisent devant vous. 

\- Qui ça « vous » ? 

\- Tout les commandants, ils savent que s’ils critiquent Kalia, ils les auront sur le dos. 

\- c’est quoi cette ânerie encore, vous faites ce que vous voulez, si vous voulez critiquez Kalia faites-le. Faites le même devant elle si vous avez un peu de cran. 

\- Ce n’est pas nous qui la critiquons, on la connait même pas, mais avoues qu’elle est intimidante. 

\- Elle fait même pas 1m60 les bras lever en quoi elle est intimidante ? 

Certain écarquillèrent les yeux et Ace soupira alors que Saber reprit : 

\- Vraiment ? Elle fait plus grande. On dirait qu’elle a plutôt votre taille en réalité. 

Il soupira et reprit : 

\- Si vous voulez la rencontrer bouger votre cul, allez lui parler. Vous ne me présentez pas les femmes avec qui vous sortez vous. 

Ce fut de nouveau l’hilarité générale et il reprit : 

\- Sérieusement, tu n’aurais plus une seconde de libre si jamais je te présentais toutes les femmes avec qui je sors et c’est le cas de la plupart des gars, alors que toi… c’est ta deuxième ? troisième relation ? 

Il rougit légèrement et soupira : 

\- Enfin bref, si vous voulez lui parler, bouger vous seul. 

\- Il n’empêche t’aurais pu mieux choisir Ace. Une femme que tu laisses au port, ça t’aurait évité de te prendre le chou avec elle. 

\- A quoi ça sert d’avoir une femme et de la laisser sur une ile pour revenir même pas une fois par an, c’est stupide. 

\- La liberté Ace ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, boire quand tu veux et quand tu rentres, tu ne penses qu’a passer un bon moment avec elle car vous savez tout le deux que tu vas repartir bientôt. 

\- ça vous convient peut-être mais pas à moi. J’apprécie énormément Kalia, elle a une façon de voir les choses très différentes de la nôtre. Elle m’a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose depuis que je la fréquente. 

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et Deuce donna son avis :

\- Elle a surtout l’air d’être une gamine paume. Du coup elle a vraiment failli tuer Teatch ? On pensait tous que c’était une rumeur 

\- Ce n’est pas une rumeur. Répondit Ace en finissant sa bière. 

\- Vraiment ? Elle est si forte que ça ? Alors pourquoi le Roux, la surprotège comme ça ? 

Il se tut, se rappelant de l’histoire qu’elle leurs avait raconter aujourd’hui. Elle avait toujours protégé les autres, rendu la « justice ». Elle s’est opposée à Teatch pour son honneur à lui et pour celui de son père. Elle n’écoutait pas et il était certain qu’elle pourrait affronter n’importe qui pour protéger ceux à qui elle tenait. Il comprit alors pourquoi Shanks l’avait envoyé ici au lieu de la garder à ses coter contre Kaido. Il savait que sa fille n’hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour sauver une vie. Son rôle de père s’était de la protéger elle. 

Marco regardait l’horizon depuis leurs retours, tout était étrangement calme, pas un bruit, les vagues semblait sans vie, sans aucune force et le ciel était étrangement d’un bleu pur. Il recula et alla voir Barbe Blanche assis dans son immense fauteuil qui regardait l’équipage rentrer et repartir. 

\- Père, je crains qu’une tempête violente arrive. 

Le regard acérer du géant se posa sur lui et ce dernier leva lui aussi la tête vers l’’immensité bleue. Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit : 

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Fait envoyer un homme en ville pour qu’ils préviennent le reste de tes frères à terre d’aider les citoyens et de rester à l’abri, le reste doivent se préparer pour une tempête. 

Marco hocha la tête et attrapa le premier matelot qui commençait à descendre. 

Ace s’aperçu alors de l’étrange fourmillement des membres de l’équipage présent tout autour d’eux. L’un des hommes arriva en courant et dit : 

\- Marco annonce une grande tempête, il faut descendre les provisions tout de suite et se préparer. 

Ace se leva et aida son ancien équipage à descendre les caisses et tonneaux de vivre. Quand il remonta le pont était presque vide et le vent commençait à souffler. Son père s’était levé et dit : 

\- Tout le monde à l’intérieur, je ne veux personne sur se pont. Marco je compte sur toi pour la vigie. Peut-être que Kalia pourra t’être utile aussi. Ace, retournes auprès des autres. 

\- Père pourquoi est ce que Kalia doit… 

\- Barbe Blanche. S’exclama la voix puissante de Kalia qui était sortie derrière lui sans qu’ils ne la ressentent. Le regard du géant se posa sur la petite qui se tenait devant lui, le vent claquant dans ses longs cheveux. 

\- je dois partir. 

Barbe Blanche la regarda et Ace reprit : 

\- Qu’est ce que tu racontes Kalia ! On est en pleine tempête… 

\- Mon père ne m’a pas contacté depuis deux jours, ce n’est pas normal. Je dois aller le rejoindre. 

\- je crain que ce ne soit pas possible Kalia. Nous avons ordre de te protéger et de te garder avec nous. 

\- Cela fait de moi votre prisonnière ? gronda-t-elle avec rage. Barbe Blanche reprit : 

\- Tu n’es pas de taille face à un Yonko ! Monte à l’abri avec Marco pour nous épargner le naufrage. 

\- Non, je dois partir. Je suis apte à me défendre. Je vous demande juste une embarcation. 

\- Tu ne peux pas partir seule Kalia ! 

\- J’en ai les capacités. C’est grâce à moi si mon dernier voyage nous a fait arriver jusqu’ici. 

Le silence fut installé alors que le ciel bleu était déjà empli de nuages noirs. A l’horizon on voyait la foudre se déchainer et les bourrasques faisaient claquer les cordages. Barbe Blanche la regarda et reprit : 

\- Ace, va chercher les commandants qui sont présent. 

Il se figea et reprit : 

\- père… la tempête… 

\- Obéit, fils. C’est ce qu’elle désire. 

Il regarda Kalia mais elle l’ignora totalement se contentant de fixer le capitaine, décidée. Il tourna alors le dos pour obéir à son capitaine. 

\- Ta détermination, Kalia me force à invoquée une ancienne loi de mon équipage. Je vais te mettre au défi devant témoins. 

Ace revient à ce moment-là, accompagné de Curiel, Haruta, Namur, Tatch, Joz, et Vista. Chaque commandant examinèrent la scène en silence. Barbe Blanche reprit : 

\- Voici ton défi, si tu bas un membre de mon équipage que je choisi, tu pourras partir rejoindre ton père. Tu pourras même être accompagné du membre de mon équipage de ton choix… 

Elle hocha doucement la tête et Barbe Blanche reprit : 

\- Si jamais tu perds se combat, tu rejoindras mon équipage et si tu refuses tu deviendras notre prisonnière. 

Elle écarquilla les yeux regardant le géant qui s’était rassit sur son fauteuil. Tous les commandants le regardaient choquer eux aussi. Ace reprit : 

\- Kalia. 

Elle avança d’un pas et reprit : 

\- Je sais que mon père à besoin de moi. Je relève se défi ! 

Barbe Blanche sorti une pièce en or. 

\- chaque personne ici sera témoin de ce combat. Quand la pièce d’or touchera le sol, le combat démarra et se terminera jusqu’à ce que l’un de vous abandonne, ou que l’un de vous perde connaissance. 

Kalia hocha la tête doucement et Barbe Blanche reprit : 

\- Kalia, fille de Shanks et petite fille des dieux des océans Poséidon, soit prête à relevé le défi en affrontant mon fils, Marco, le phœnix, premier commandant de mes divisions. 

Kalia et Marco se regardèrent en silence choqué. Elle s’attendait à tous sauf à ça. Elle allait devoir affronter Marco, ici et maintenant. 

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, bonne journée à vous, laissez un petit commentaire merci !


	19. Marco vs Kalia

Salut tout le monde! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne journée à tous et bonne lecture!

Tous étaient devenu silencieux et regardaient les deux membres du combat. Ace s'approcha et reprit :  
\- Père…  
\- Silence Ace, tu es ici en tant que témoin.  
Il se tut regardant Kalia et Marco sans un mot. Que pouvait-il bien faire de plus ? C'était Kalia qui s'était encore mis dans cette situation seule. Si seulement elle était venue lui en parler plus tôt peut être que les choses se serait tourné autrement. Il se rappela alors la dernière révélation qu'il avait eut sur Kalia et sa peur disparu. C'était pour le mieux qu'elle perde. Si elle allait au combat elle ne serait pas capable de comprendre le danger et elle se ferait surement tuer. Kalia regarda Marco et Barbe Blanche ce dernier dit :  
\- Curiel, donne une arme à Kalia. Marco ?  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'arme père. Déclara se dernier d'une voix blanche en se positionnant devant Kalia loin de des autres commandants. Curiel se déplaça rapidement et lui tendit un arc et un carquois plein de flèche sombre. Elle le remercia et prépara le matériel sur elle.  
\- Bien, je répète, quand cette pièce tombera au sol ce sera le début du combat.  
Pas une seconde ne s'écoula sans que la pièce en or ne soit lancer. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son arc, son regard toujours sur Marco. Le tintement fut à peine retenti qu'elle armait sa flèche et tirait, Marco s'était déjà élancer vers elle rapide comme l'éclair. Il évita la flèche et des flammes bleues recouvrèrent une partie de ses bras avant que son pied ne la frappe. Elle intercepta le coup avec ses avant-bras et recula pour remettre de la distance tout en armant à nouveau et tirant. Cette fois ci Marco s'envola d'un bond et elle continua à tirer. Il tournait autour d'elle tels un oiseau de chasse surveillant sa proie. Les flèches qu'elle tirait était éviter avant même qu'elle n'atteigne leur apogée. Marco piqua alors vers elle si rapidement qu'il en devient presque flou à ses yeux. Elle lâcha l'arc qui tomba au sol et sortie deux flèches de son carquois, en espérant qu'elles étaient aussi bien préparées que celles qu'elle utilisait avant. Elle s'en servit de bouclier mais les deux craquèrent dans ses mains et elle se retrouva projeter au sol violemment. Elle frappa le sol avec force pour empêcher son corps de continuer sa course. Ses mains étaient couvertes d'échardes et ses avant-bras avaient été brûlées par la chute. Marco se posa sur le sol et la regarda choquer. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y aller aussi fort. Il reprit :  
\- Abandonne Kalia. Je ne suis même pas à mon maximum.  
Elle se releva enlevant le plus d'échardes qu'elle pouvait et releva la tête vers son adversaire.  
\- ça tombe bien, moi aussi.  
Elle tendit son bras gauche vers l'extérieur. Le geste provoqua une nué d'étincelles qui une fois disparu laissa apparaitre son arme de divinité. Une arme de cérémonie servait dans n'importe quelle circonstance d'après son grand père. Il était tant qu'elle cesse de se comporter comme une enfant et qu'elle leur prouve qu'elle valait bien plus que ça. Elle saisit la poignée et reparti vers Marco. Ce dernier bondit vers elle prêt à nouveau à se battre avec ses jambes. Ces bras étaient de nouveau faits de flames bleuâtre et ses jambes étaient devenu d'un noir encre. L'épée n'entailla même pas la chair mais par contre le contact du métal le fit tomber au sol et disparaitre son fruit du démon. Elle enchaîna les coups, rapidement précisément, avec une alternance presque robotique tant le tempo était régulier. Si Marco étaye encore entier c'était grâce au haki d'armement qui coulait sur sa chair pour empêcher la lame de le blesser. Il se sentait de plus en plus acculer et l'arme l'empêchait toujours d'utiliser son fruit du démon. Cependant c'était un combat sans espoir de gagnant, car si Kalia se déchainait, aucun des coups ne semblaient suffire pour faire bouger son adversaire. C'était à celui qui se fatiguerait le plus vite et Marco savait pertinemment qu'il aurait l'avantage parce que même s'ils subissaient les coups à répétition, ce n'était pas lui qui était exposer le plus à l'arme en granit marin mais bien Kalia. Au bout de quelques minutes intenses ou l'enchainement des coups lui firent un mal de chien il tenta de négocier :  
\- Tu vas être à court d'énergie… tu vas perdre Kalia. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal.  
\- Je dois sauver mon père ! Reprit-elle avec force continua ses coups.  
\- Trois jours… ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelle.  
\- Il te fait confiance ... Il nous fait confiance…  
\- Ne me mens pas Marco… Il… il n'a pas appeler quand on est rentré de terre…  
Marco écarquilla les yeux choqués. S'était vrai, depuis l'autorisation d'aller sur l'ile ils n'avaient plus de nouvelle du roux. Son inattention lui valu un coup dans son épaule qui entailla sa peau. Il expulsa alors autant de haki qu'il pouvait, expulsant Kalia et s'envola. L'épée de Kalia avait été expulsé à l'autre bout du navire et elle avait été propulsé sur la balustrade avec assez de force pour que celle-ci soit craquer. Il y avait eu pour la premiere fois des exclamations parmi les témoins et Vista et Curiel avaient dû retenir Ace pour qu'il n'intervienne pas. Elle tremblait mais se releva alors que du sang chaud coulait dans son dos. Elle faillit tomber mais reprit une position pour tenir debout, tremblante.  
\- Je … je n'abandonnerais pas Marco.  
Elle avait réussi à se retrouver près de l'arc. Il ne lui restait que deux flèches dans le carquois plein qu'elle avait eu au départ. Elle commença à préparer le tir mais Marco plongea à une vitesse incroyable vers elle laissant une trainée de flammes bleu derrière lui. Kalia eut juste le temps de bloquer le coup avec l'arc qui se brisa en deux dans ses mains. Elle utilisa la corde et les deux morceaux pour emprisonner le pieds de Marco, Celui-ci prit un nouvel élan grâce à ses bras de feu et le deuxième pieds frappa la tête de Kalia l'envoyant valser par-dessus bord en même temps que la foudre s'abattait sur la mer autour d'eux. Ace se libéra avec un hurlement en se précipitant vers le bord du bateau prêt à plonger pour récupérer la jeune femme. Mais elle était allongée sur le port une trainé rouge autour de son corps. Elle se releva difficilement, étape par étape, crachant du sang au sol. Vista et Curiel attrapèrent à nouveau Ace et Tatch reprit :  
\- Tu ne dois pas intervenir Ace !  
Marco était debout sur la balustrade le visage fermer, les dents serrées et il reprit :  
\- Kalia… laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal.  
Elle était à nouveau debout, la respiration saccadée et rauque. Du sang coulait le long de sa tempe et elle reprit :  
\- Je... dois rejoindre mon père !  
Marco prit un air désolé mais s'envola à nouveau plongeant vers elle. La pression autour de Kalia changea et elle courut et sauta de toute ses forces, elle décolla du sol comme si l'air, la gravité n'existait pas, elle était presque aussi haut que Marco et ce dernier se rappela qu'à la dernière minute la particularité de l'épée et l'esquiva de peu alors qu'elle retournait dans la main de sa propriétaire. Le second coup de Kalia lui entailla la jambe et il perdit momentanément son fruit du démon et tomba en chute libre avec Kalia. Il réutilisa le haki de l'armement pour se protéger des coups que Kalia assenait même dans les airs et réussie au dernier moment à se relever alors que Kalia tomba au sol dans un craquement sourd que le vent violent projeta sur toute l'ile. Elle hurla lâchant l'épée pour tenir sa jambe. Marco tournait autour d'elle sous sa forme complète de phœnix. Il était tant d'en finir. Kalia tenait sa jambe les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il piqua vers elle et murmura :  
\- Désolée Kalia, je ne peux pas te laisser gagner.  
Mais avant qu'il n'arrive à sa porter un immense vague s'écrasa contre les quais l'embarquant avec elle. Il entendit les exclamations de tous ses amis et son dos frappa contre les baraquement du quai. Il refit surface quand l'immensité de l'eau se retira et chercha son adversaire des eux. Le vent avait doublé de violence, il ne pourrait pas voler sans risque et la mer était de plus en plus agitée. Kalia était debout sur le quai, la ou il l'avait laissée, son épée en main, toute ses blessures semblaient avoir disparu. Tout les signes d'épuisement avaient disparu. Elle décolla du sol si rapidement qu'il ne l'a vit pas apparaitre devant lui. Il ne dut sa survie qu'a ses réflexes. L'épée de Kalia était figée dans le béton du baraquement qui l'avait retenu. Mais il se prit le coup de genoux en plein thorax. Il bloqua le deuxième avec le haki d'armement tentant de reprendre sa respiration alors que Kalia forçait pour ressortir son épée. Il aperçut son expression et il eut la même sensation que la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, la peur. Il s'extirpa en repoussant la jeune femme et tenta de s'envoler à nouveau mais une autre vague le plaqua au sol et libéra l'épée de Kalia qui se tourna vers lui avec une pression qui l'entourait effroyable. Ses yeux bleus presque blanc luisait de magie et de puissance. Marco s'arrêta. Etais ce son fruit du démon ? Non, c'était autre chose, la même chose que son instinct lui disait de fuir et elle ne semblait même pas avoir conscience de ce qu'elle utilisait. De nouveau elle l'attaqua avec une vitesse à couper le souffle, mais cette fois ci il était prêt et se protégea avec son haki, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand l'arme lui entaille tout de même le bras. Il recula à nouveau et observa la lame couverte d'un haki sombre. Comment étais ce même possible ? Ils ne lui avaient jamais appris à utiliser le haki alors encore moins à le projeter sur une arme. Il tenta de s'envoler mais une autre vague l'éclata au sol. La mer était totalement déchainée et ses camarades sur le navire peinait à continuer d'observer le combat. Le bateau menaçait de se retourner à chaque instant. Elle contrôlait l'océan. Sa rage alimentait la tempête mais est ce qu'elle en avait conscience ? Les coups s'échangèrent de plus en plus violent. Aucun n'avait l'avantage sur l'autre physiquement mais les vagues emportait toujours Marco l'empêchant d'utiliser son fruit du démon. Ils entendaient aux loin les cloches du village qui annonçait la tempête. La foudre s'était écraser plusieurs fois sur les baraquements. Chaque blessure que Marco réussissait à faire à Kalia était immédiatement guérit par les vagues qui s'éclatait sur elle. Mais la vitesse de la jeune femme baissait. Ses gestes étaient plus loin, moins précis. Elle fatiguait. Alors qu'une autre vague les submergeait, elle s'écroula au sol et son épée partie dans l'océan. Marco profita de ce moment et lui donna un coup puissant. Elle décolla du sol à nouveau sans arriver à se défendre et son corps s'enfonça dans le mur de brique d'un des bâtiments du quai. Kalia s'effondra au sol. Ace sauta à terre malgré les vagues en hurlant :  
\- Merde Marco ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait !  
\- J'ai pas eu le choix ! hurla Marco pour se faire entendre. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme. Barbe Blanche lui regarda la mer dont le ventre gonflait pour faire presque deux fois la taille du navire, l'eau avait étrangement baisser, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il hurla alors :  
\- Marco attention !  
Alors que Marco était proche Kalia l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva de terre. Elle serra la prise et il sentit presque ses os craquer. Ils s'élevaient tous deux dans le ciel. Il ne reconnut pas la femme devant lui, aucune expression sur son visage, ses yeux luisait de pouvoir étaient froids, sans émotions. Il reconnut tout de suite l'utilisation du fruit du démon. Ace hurla tentant de s'approcher mais le vent était devenu surpuissant et ralentissait sa course.  
\- Kalia ! Marco !  
Marco tenta de la faire lâcher frappant les bras mais la jeune femme semblait totalement insensible. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que la puissance de la jeune femme se dévoilait enfin sous ses yeux. Ace hurla en tentant de s'approcher mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et ne voyait presque rien avec le vent et l'océan. Marco tenta de se libérer mais les trombes d'eaux de mers qui lui tombait dessus ne l'aidait pas. L'air commençait à manquer. Il allait réellement perdre ? Kalia allait le tuer et il ne pourrait rien faire. Il frappa à nouveau mais elle semblait totalement en transe, se rendait-elle juste compte de ce qu'elle faisait !  
Il entendit une nouvelle fois les cris d'Ace, de l'équipage. Puis tout aussi soudainement que ça avait commencer, la prise sur son coup cessa et Kalia tomba au sol inconsciente. Soudainement tout s'arrêta. Le ventre de l'océan avait disparu et le niveau bas était revenu à la normal, le vent était fort mais moins oppressent et la foudre entière avait disparu. Les nuages commençaient déjà à se disperser. Marco chuta aussi et tomba à genoux au sol respirant de grande goulée d'air la main sur sa gorge meurtrie. Ace lui était debout derrière Kalia, une barre de fer en main. Marco le regarda et le poing ardent répondit :  
\- je n'ai pas eut le choix.

Barbe Blanche dans son fauteuil n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde de tout ce qui venait de se produire. Marco et Ace échangèrent un regard effrayé. A quoi venait-ils d'assister ?

Voila la fin de ce chapitre, n'hesitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire! Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt.


	20. Le mensonge

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Petit warning, ce chapitre contient un lemon comme dans le chapitre réconciliation il sera indiqué.

Ils étaient tous dans l'infirmerie. Kalia était allongée inconsciente sur un des lits. Marco assis sur une chaise guérissait ses entailles grâce à ses flammes bleues. Tous les commandants présentent lors du combat étaient là. Ace était assis au pied du lit de Kalia et la regardait toujours avec cette lueur d'inquiétude.   
\- J'ai soigné ses blessures et Tatch l'a plongé dans l'eau de mer, elle est juste épuisé Ace. Déclara Marco en soignant la dernière entaille sur son avant-bras. Le second commandant leva la tête et reprit:   
\- Elle ne peut pas partir.   
\- Elle a gagné. Si tu ne t'en étais pas mêler c'est moi qui aurais perdu. Reprit le phœnix en fixant le commandant.   
\- Marco, tu aurais très bien pu t'en sortir ... continue Joz. Le premier commandant reprit:  
\- J'allais m'évanouir! Je ne pouvais pas utiliser le fruit du phénix avec l'eau…   
\- Elle ne peut pas partir. Nous avons fait une promesse au roux. Quand elle se réveillera sur lui dira qu'elle a perdu. Déclara Barbe Blanche. Marco se releva et affronta son père du regard:   
\- Mais c'est faux! Elle a gagné père! Vous ne pouvez pas lui mentir ainsi! Elle a le droit de partir!   
\- Marco, je compte sur toi pour gagner, c'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi. C'est notre rôle de la protéger.   
Marco se tourna vers Ace et reprit:   
\- Dit quelque chose Ace!   
Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le premier commandant et reprit:   
\- je… je pense que père à raison.   
Le phœnix regarda le poing ardent et reprit:  
\- Si jamais le roux est mort Ace et qu'elle apprend tout ça, elle ne te pardonnera pas.   
\- J'en ai conscience. Mais elle n'est pas capable d'affronter un Yonko et encore moins de se contrôler.   
Marco resta silencieux un moment et regarda les autres commandants présents. Tous détournèrent le regard.   
\- Vous vous trompez sur Kalia. Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle affronterait vent et marée pour vous tous! Elle est surement plus puissante que n'importe qui qui ici parce qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais! Elle se battrait même si elle ne pouvait plus que ramper au sol! Même si son adversaire était dix fois plus puissant qu'elle! Je l'ai combattu et malgré tout ce qu'elle peut croire, l'océan ne l'a pas abandonnée. Parce que cette tempête c'est elle qui l '  
Barbe Blanche regarda son fils et reprit:   
\- En as-tu des preuves Marco?   
Le phœnix regarda son capitaine. C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait des preuves. Il reprit:   
\- Elle s'est arrêtée quand Kalia a perdu connaissance.   
\- Coïncidence. Elle a commencé bien avant le combat. Elle à manger un fruit du démon, Marco.   
Le phœnix regarda une nouvelle fois tous les autres commandants mais aucun ne le regardait.   
\- Vous allez la trahir? Comme ça ? Vous vous comportez réellement comme…   
Ace leva la tête et reprit en hurlant:   
\- Comme quoi Marco? On veut juste la protéger. Dis-le! Dit le fond de ta pensée!   
\- Comme des humains. Répondit finalement Marco. Cette fois ci il avait l'attention de tous. Il reprit:  
\- Kalia, vit pour l'honneur, le courage, le respect même si parfois elle ne le fait pas forcément comme il faut. Elle vous dirait la vérité quoi qu'il se passe. Parce qu'elle est comme ça, et si cette vérité doit nous bénir elle nous la dira encore plus vite! Si c'était toi Ace, ou n'importe qui dans cette pièce qui était dans la même situation qu'elle, elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aider.   
\- Que veux-tu dire Marco? Que je devrais apporter un soutien à Shanks parce que sa fille est sur notre navire. Elle sera mieux protégée en restant ici. C'est sa vie que nous sommes censés protéger pas celle de sa famille. Le roux sera très bien se dérouler seul. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelle qu'il est forcément mort. C'est un dur à cuir et il en déjà vu des bien pires.  
Marco resta silencieux et reprit:   
\- Moi Ace et Kalia, c'est tout ce que je demande.   
\- Mon premier et second commandant pour sauver le roux? Marco c'est la même chose que si tout le navire se déplace aux yeux de la presse ou du gouvernement mondial. Aucune alliance avec Shanks n'a été conclue. Maintenant cesse de discuter mes ordres. Kalia deviendra un membre de cet équipage ou sera notre prison à son réveil.

Marco ne chercha même pas le regard des autres et se tourna vers la porte de l'infirmerie.   
\- Pour moi, vous l'avez trahi.   
Il sortit ensuite sans un autre mot.   
Kalia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Ace la regarda rassurer et lui serra doucement la main.   
\- Tu m'as fait peur Kalia.   
Elle papillonna légèrement des yeux et reprit:   
\- j'ai…   
Barbe Blanche se leva et reprit:   
\- Malheureusement Kalia, tu as perdu. Marco a réussi à t'assommer avant que tu ne finisses de l'étrangler.   
La joie sur son visage disparu et elle regarda les draps blancs et retira sa main de celle d'Ace. Ace se tut et la regarda. Elle était désespérée mais l'expression disparue bien rapidement remplacer par un masque froid et elle reprit:  
\- bien… j'ai perdu. Je deviendrais donc votre fille, Barbe Blanche.   
Elle ne leva pas la tête. Elle se contenta de fixer ses mains vides et le drap blancs. Les autres commandants étaient déjà partisans. Barbe Blanche reprit:   
\- Bien, nous ferons une fête en ton honneur ce soir si tu t'en sens capable.   
Elle hocha doucement la tête et reprit:   
\- Je penses que ça ira… merci père. Répondit-elle la voix serrée. Le capitaine la regarda. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce ton et cette nomination ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il resta cependant silencieux et sorti de la pièce. Ce fut le silence total pendant encore quelques instants avant que Kalia ne dise.   
\- ou ... Ou est Marco?   
\- Ah… il va bien, il est en haut pour préparer tout.   
\- Il n'est pas trop blesser.  
\- Tu sais les flammes de Marco le guérisse. Tu vas bien Kalia?   
Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et il y a de la colère de la peine.   
\- Non ! J'ai perdu et peut être que je ne reverrais jamais mon père Ace! Comment peux-tu croire que je vais bien! Je sens qu'il a besoin de moi!   
\- C'est… c'est toi qui as accepter le défi… reprit-il en tentant d'avoir l'air assurer. Il lut alors comme une fissure dans son regard, comme si elle se rendait compte de l'importance de ces choix et elle se rallongea tirant les draps sur elle.   
\- Oui… je… je vais juste me reposer encore un instant.   
Ace la regarda et s'allongea à coter d'elle la serrant contre lui.   
\- Tout vas bien se passer, ton père est fort quoi qu'il se passe il saura en sortir vainqueur.  
Elle ne reçoit pas mais se laisse aller dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment silencieux et Kalia finit par dire:   
-Merci, Ace. Merci de toujours être à mes coter.   
Le cœur d'Ace se serra et il ferma les yeux posant son front contre son épaule.   
\- Je ferais toujours tout pour te protéger Kalia.   
Elle se retourne et vient l'embrasser tendrement, il a répondu à son baiser et elle le plaqua sur le lit et son baiser devient plus fougueux, avide. Elle vient mordre doucement la peau de son cou et il releva le menton pour la laisser faire. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger… il se le jurait.

Debut du Lemon

Elle se débarrassa de son haut déchiré et le jeta au sol. Ainsi elle avait l'air plus âgée, plus grande, il comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire ses amis. Elle avait une aura qui la rendait terrifiante, mais surtout excitante. Il posa ses mains dans son dos caressant doucement la peau nue et douce et elle lui enleva son chapeau. Son regard bleu lui semblait brulant de désir et d'envie. Oui, il ne pourrait pas rêver mieux que Kalia. Elle saisit à nouveau ses lèvres et vient lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors que ses mains chaudes vinrent lui titiller les seins. Des frissons de plaisirs parcourait son corps et elle émit un léger gémissement qui le réchauffa instantanément. Il se sentait durcir dans son pantalon. Elle fit glisser ses mains froides sur son torse et détacha la ceinture d'Ace et tira d ' un coup sec pour la retirer entièrement avant de la faire tomber au pied du lit, elle recula avec un léger sourire et Ace vient déboutonner son jeans. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix. Elle était en sécurité dans ses bras. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle. Il la fit ensuite rouler dans le lit et échangèrent leurs places. Il tira sur le pantalon qui vient rapidement dans ses mains et le jeta au sol. Il ne restait qu'une simple culotte de coton sur le corps de la jeune femme qui regardait avec convoitise. Il déchira le bout des tissus et lui écarta les jambes avec force avant de venir doucement lécher son intimité. Elle gémit se tordant sous ses mains pour tenter d'échapper au doux plaisir et elle a réussi à attraper une poignée de ses cheveux. elle recula avec un léger sourire et Ace vient déboutonner son jeans. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix. Elle était en sécurité dans ses bras. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle. Il la fit ensuite rouler dans le lit et échangèrent leurs places. Il tira sur le pantalon qui vient rapidement dans ses mains et le jeta au sol. Il ne restait qu'une simple culotte de coton sur le corps de la jeune femme qui regardait avec convoitise. Il déchira le bout des tissus et lui écarta les jambes avec force avant de venir doucement lécher son intimité. Elle gémit se tordant sous ses mains pour tenter d'échapper au doux plaisir et elle a réussi à attraper une poignée de ses cheveux. elle recula avec un léger sourire et Ace vient déboutonner son jeans. Oui, il avait fait le bon choix. Elle était en sécurité dans ses bras. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle. Il la fit ensuite rouler dans le lit et échangèrent leurs places. Il tira sur le pantalon qui vient rapidement dans ses mains et le jeta au sol. Il ne restait qu'une simple culotte de coton sur le corps de la jeune femme qui regardait avec convoitise. Il déchira le bout des tissus et lui écarta les jambes avec force avant de venir doucement lécher son intimité. Elle gémit se tordant sous ses mains pour tenter d'échapper au doux plaisir et elle a réussi à attraper une poignée de ses cheveux. Il la fit ensuite rouler dans le lit et échangèrent leurs places. Il tira sur le pantalon qui vient rapidement dans ses mains et le jeta au sol. Il ne restait qu'une simple culotte de coton sur le corps de la jeune femme qui regardait avec convoitise. Il déchira le bout des tissus et lui écarta les jambes avec force avant de venir doucement lécher son intimité. Elle gémit se tordant sous ses mains pour tenter d'échapper au doux plaisir et elle a réussi à attraper une poignée de ses cheveux. Il la fit ensuite rouler dans le lit et échangèrent leurs places. Il tira sur le pantalon qui vient rapidement dans ses mains et le jeta au sol. Il ne restait qu'une simple culotte de coton sur le corps de la jeune femme qui regardait avec convoitise. Il déchira le bout des tissus et lui écarta les jambes avec force avant de venir doucement lécher son intimité. Elle gémit se tordant sous ses mains pour tenter d'échapper au doux plaisir et elle a réussi à attraper une poignée de ses cheveux.  
\- Ace… doucement… gémit-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il continua taquinant son clitoris et relâchant une des jambes pour faire pénètre un doigt en elle. Elle laissa une de ses jambes retomber sur le lit et l'autre se resserra sur lui tentant d'approcher une autre partie de son corps vers elle. Il délaissa alors le sexe de sa bien aimer et remonta sur son corps dans la couverture de baiser alors qu'il sentait la respiration et le cœur de Kalia s'emballer. Il déboutonna son jeans et baissa son pantalon frottant son sexe sexe en érection sur le sexe de Kalia. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour de lui pour plonger son regard bleu dans le sien et alors qu'il allait la pénétrer il entendit la voix de Marco dans sa tête:   
\- «Pour moi, vous l'avez trahi. »

Fin du lemon

Son cœur loupa un battement et il perdit tout de suite le désir qu'il éprouvait et se sentit totalement dépassé. Kalia se redressa inquiète face à la réaction d'Ace.   
\- Tu vas bien?   
Il la sérra contre elle posant sa tête sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.   
\- Non… j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre aujourd'hui… je ne veux pas te perdre.   
Elle jeta un regard vers Ace mais sa chevelure sombre recouvrait l'expression de son fils. Elle vient passer un bras autour de lui doucement et caressa doucement ces cheveux d''une autre main.   
\- je suis désolée Ace. Mais je voulais juste aider mon père. Je me battrais corps et âme pour les personnes que j'aime.  
Ça ne réconforta en rien Ace. Il lui mentait chaque seconde pour la garder auprès d'elle. Lui aussi il donnerait tout pour les personnes qu'il aime. A la place de Kalia il aurait surement déjà fui avec un navire, mais Kalia était encore bien trop fragile pour leur monde. Il la serra contre lui et murmura:   
\- Je t'aime…

Kalia le regarda et commence doucement à chanter une chanson dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles mais qui l'apaisèrent.

Barbe Blanche était assis sur son fauteuil. Ses fils préparaient la fête pour l'intégration de Kalia à l'équipage. Vista et Tatch passèrent devant lui. Il leur fit signe d'approcher et il dit:   
\- Ce soit je veux que vous empêchiez Marco de parler avec Kalia. Il serait capable de tout lui dire.   
\- Père…   
\- je fais confiance à Marco, mais il y a encore trop à cœur cette histoire.   
Les deux commandants acquiescèrent et repartir vers leurs activités.

Tous les commandants étaient sur le pont et Marco descendant vers l'infirmerie. Quand il avait vu Ace débarquer sans Kalia, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Il fallait tout dire à Kalia. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce mensonge, pas envers Kalia surtout si jamais ils apprenaient réellement que Shanks n'avait pas survécu. Il fut surpris de voir Vista lui barrant la route.   
\- je crain que tu ne puisses pas passer, Marco.

Ace était parti il y a moins d'une demi-heure prétextant devoir régler les petits détails des dernières minutes. Elle était en train de s'habiller quand Tatch entra. Tatch avait un sourire amusé et il l'attrapa la bâillonnant et l'aveuglant avec un bandeau malgré le fait qu'elle tente de se défendre.   
\- Une fête t'attend Kalia!

Voila, la fin de ce chapitre, un petit commentaire ? Bonne journée 


	21. Membre de l'équipage

Bonjour à tous me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu’il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! 

Tatch la posa enfin sur le sol et le bandeau sur ses yeux ainsi que le bâillon lui fit retirer. La plupart des membres de l’équipage étaient présent. Barbe Blanche trônait aux milieu de tous, les tables étaient chargé de nourriture et de boissons. Tatch hurla à ses coter :   
\- Pour la nouvelle recrue !   
\- Hourra ! répondirent tout les autres en levant leurs verre. Elle se sentit fière et sourit. Ace la rejoignit à grande enjambée et la fit tournoyée en disant :   
\- Te voila enfin membre de l’équipage Kalia ! On ne sera plus séparé.   
\- Cela dépend de quel division je fais partie.   
Ace éclata de rire et reprit :   
\- Père te mettra surement dans la deuxième. Tu es ma petite amie Kalia il ne va pas nous séparer. Viens je dois te présenter à quelques personnes.   
Il lui prit la main et la musique se mit à s’entonner dans la pièce. Tatch et Vista jouaient. Marco était auprès de Barbe Blanche et lui jetais des regards du coin de l’œil. Mais elle n’avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de son avis. Ace s’approcha d’un petit groupe qui les accueillirent avec des applaudissement et des sifflements.   
\- Mais voici notre ancien capitaine ! s’exclama Deuce un verre plein à la main. Ace lui jeta un léger regard puis reprit :  
\- je te présentes les membres de mon ancien équipages, les spade pirates.   
Il se mit alors à présenter tout les membres un par un. Elle les salua avec le sourire et la politesse qu’on lui avait toujours apprise.   
\- on rencontre enfin la petite amie d’Ace. En tout cas tu as l’air charmante.   
Elle eut un sourire provocateur et reprit :   
\- ça c’est une apparence que je veux bien me donner, je peux très bien mordre aussi.   
\- oui, il parait que tu as tenu tête à Marco tout à l’heure. C’est un exploit en soit.   
Elle se tut le regard dans le vague et Ace reprit :   
\- Oui… si on parlait…   
Barbe Blanche sourit et reprit :   
\- Mes fils, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement dans notre équipage Kalia, elle rejoindra la premiere division sous le commandement de Marco.   
Ce fut le silence totale alors que de nouveaux tout les regards se posèrent sur elle. Barbe Blanche reprit avec un léger rire :   
\- parce que je crains qu’il n’y ait conflit d’intérêt dans la deuxième.   
Ace leva son verre en souriant :   
\- On sait se tenir père !   
\- Pour l’instant seulement gamin ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Ils éclatèrent de rire et leur hilarité contamina tout le monde.   
Tatch se leva et cria :   
\- hey Kalia, notre nouveau membre doit nous faire un discours maintenant !   
Le commandant vient l’attraper par le bras et l’arracher à Ace. Tout le monde s’était arrêter de boire et manger. Elle se retrouva avec tous les regards braqué sur elle.   
\- Alors … je ne m’attendais pas réellement à avoir à prononcer un discours, je ne suis d’ailleurs pas très doué pour ça. Mais dans mon monde, on a une chanson que l’on chante pour remercier alors je penses que je vais faire ça.   
Elle se dirigea vers Vista qui lui preta la guitare avec un sourire alors que certain ricanait déjà. Elle prit la guitare à la main et se mit à chanter dans une langue qu’ils ne comprenait pas mais qui hypnotisait toutes les personnes qui l’entendait. Elle montra les accord à Vista qui les reproduisit et elle laissa tomber la guitare pour venir taper sur le bois bien vite, Tatch l’imita avec sourire et elle s’éloigna frappant dans ses mains. Ace avait l’impression que son cœur s’était calquer sur le tempo de la chanson. Elle tournoyait avec grâce effleurant les personnes à sa portée en les faisant danser avec elle tout en continuant de chanter. Marco a ses coter avait un demi-sourire et l’écoutait attentivement. Elle accéléra soudainement le chant et Ace se sentait de plus en plus apaisé, Elle vient le chercher et il tournoyèrent un moment, s’était devenu plus lents, plus sensuel entre eux, la musique resonnait toujours, son cœur battait encore plus fort dans ses oreilles, elle sourit doucement et elle prononça cette phrase dans leur langue qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.   
« Vos valeurs m’ont appris ce qu’était vraiment être un humain… »   
Elle l’embrassa rapidement avant de repartir vers leur père qui regardait avec un sourire amusé. Elle fit une légère révérence en prononçant la phrase suivante et le sourire s’élargit alors qu’elle attrapait Marco pour l’embarquer dans sa danse lui aussi. Il vit rapidement que tous les membres qui pouvait l’entendre souriait, dansait, mais l’écoutait attentivement même si personne ne semblait comprendre les paroles, il étaient évident que tout ça n’était que gratitude et remerciement. Elle monta sur la table en continuant de danser et embarquant les autres avec des onomatopées. Elles s’étaient finalement faites à l’idée. Elle l’attrapa par la main et il sauta avec joie sur la table avec elle. Ils dansèrent plus lentement ensemble sous le regards de tous qui continuaient de chanter, danser. Il était totalement subjuguer et n’avait qu’une seule envie après cette longue journée de dispute, l’embrasser, la prendre totalement pour qu’ils soient à nouveau uni. Il se laissait guider sans réfléchir heureux de comment se passait cette réconciliation. Il n’avait pas remarqué qu’ils avaient fini par danser sur la table devant Barbe Blanche qui regardait la foule heureux de voir ses enfants s’amuser. Ni même que le phœnix était au plus loin d’eux avec Vista et Tatch qui jouaient toujours. La musique ralentissait et cela faisait un moment que Kalia n’avait pas prononcer un mot. Elle recula le lâchant totalement et sourit et alors que les dernières notes s’évanouissait elle lança par je ne sais quel tour des fines particules dorés qui tombèrent en grande partie sur lui les commandants Barbe Blanche et qui ensuite s’étendirent à toute la pièce. Ace regarda les mini étoiles tombées du ciel surpris et se sentit soudainement faible. Il remarqua alors que tout autour de lui tous s’étaient endormis, même son père. Kalia se tenait debout son aura dégageait une magie surpuissante. Il commença à avancer un pas vers elle mais son corps refusa de bouger. Elle le rattrapa et l’allongea doucement sur la table.   
\- Je suis désolée Ace, mais je ne peux pas rester. Mais cette chanson, je le pensais réellement, je voulais vous dire merci avant de partir.  
\- Tu… tu nous…  
Il n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il s’endormit. Kalia se dégagea doucement et traversa la salle ou tous dormait. Marco ouvrit la porte extérieur. Vista et Tatch passèrent leur tête les yeux écarquillées.   
\- Mince, je pensais pas que ça ferait autant de dégâts. Kalia… j’espère sincèrement que tu as compris qu’après ça, plus aucune de ses personnes ne te feront confiance.  
Son cœur se serra mais elle reprit :   
\- je dois aller sauver mon père. Vous devriez rester ici,   
\- Oui, la poudre se n’était qu’un petit catalyseur, vu ce qu’ils ont bu ils se réveilleront dans une demi-heure, si vous n’êtes pas là, Père vous accusera tout de suite dit Marco.   
Elle regarda le phœnix et se rappela de leur petite réunion avant la fête.  
Une demi-heure plus tôt.   
Kalia fut brutalement jeter dans une sorte de matelas et elle entendit des voix autour d’elle. Elle enleva le bâillon et le bandeau et fut surprise de voir sa chambre.   
\- Qu’est-ce que…   
Marco était assis sur la chaise de son bureau et Vista était installer sur la chaise d’Ace. Tatch ferma la porte à clé et reprit :   
-Voilà, je t’ai amener le cadeau.   
\- Marco c’est toi qui a demander ça ? répliqua-t-elle en se levant furieuse. Le blond soupira et reprit :   
\- Bien sûr que non. Je devais te parler. Répondit le phœnix. Elle haussa les sourcils et reprit :   
\- Tu ne pouvais pas venir à l’infirmerie ?   
\- Pas vraiment, Kalia, père et Ace t’on mentit. Tu as gagné le combat, c’est Ace qui t’a assommé.   
Elle se tut et retomba assise sur le lit. Ace lui avait menti.   
\- Ils m’ont menti…   
Elle se sentit trahit. Puis elle se souvient de ce que lui avait dit Ace dans le lit.   
\- « … j’ai cru que j’allais te perdre aujourd’hui… je ne veux pas te perdre. »  
Ce n’était pas une raison de lui mentir, s’il avait tellement peur il n’avait qu’à partir avec elle. Elle se leva commençant à faire son sac.   
\- Kalia…   
\- Non, j’ai perdu assez de temps, presqu’une journée complète, d’après mes calculs mon père est encore assez loin d’ici et il risque de s’éloigné d’heure en heure.   
\- Kalia, si tu pars maintenant, ils te ramèneront ici et cette fois ci on ne pourra pas t’aider. Déclara Marco en arrêtant son geste. Elle se redressa toujours surprise et reprit en regardant aussi les deux autres hommes.   
\- Vous voulez m’aidez ?   
\- Au début, on pensait que père avait raison. Mais merde Kalia tu as battu Marco ! Tu as résister à la tempête, alors je penses que tu es parfaitement capable d’aller sauver ton père. Mais il nous faut un meilleur plan, tu ne peux pas prendre la fuite comme ça. Dit Tatch en s’installant dans son lit avec un demi-sourire. Kalia regarda son sac et regarda ensuite Marco.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ?   
Ils échangèrent un regard et elle s’installa aux coter de Tatch prête à l’écouter.  
Présent   
Tatch reprit :   
\- Tu dois rester ici aussi Marco.   
Vista ajouta en posant une main sur l’épaule de Kalia :   
\- j’ai préparé le bateau, ton sac est dedans. Il ne te reste plus qu’a partir. J’espère réellement que tu atteindras le courant dont tu nous a parler sinon, le Moby Dick te rattrapera bien vite si père décide de te poursuivre.   
Elle hocha la tête doucement et les serra tout les trois sans ses bras.   
-Merci de m’avoir dit la vérité.   
Elle partit dans le couloir et descendit jusqu’à l’embarcation préparé. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et fut surprise de voir Marco.   
\- Tu devrais rester…   
\- Reviens vivante. Je te fais confiance Kalia, promets le moi.   
\- je reviendrais vivante Marco, je te le promets.   
Il la serra dans ses bras et sourit avant de partir. Elle allait détacher l’amarrage quand une main brulante se posa sur son bras. Elle se raidit et entendit le souffle saccadée de l’homme qu’elle aimait :   
\- Ou est-ce que tu vas Kalia ?  
Elle se dégagea et se retourna mais Ace saisit à nouveau ses bras et la tira sur le pont.   
\- Tu… tu nous as empoisonnée…   
\- Lâche moi Ace ! Tu m’as menti ! J’ai gagné ce combat !   
il recula surpris et leva la tête avec une expression de colère.   
\- Marco…   
Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main et le frappa avec force au visage. Conjugué à l’effet de la drogue, il s’effondra au sol inconscient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ici. Elle regarda autour d’elle et trouva enfin ce qu’elle cherchait. Elle attacha Ace et le tira dans l’embarcation. Une fois qu’elle fut rassurer de son confort et de sa santé elle soupira :   
\- Désolé… Ace, je dois te kidnapper.   
Elle décrocha finalement l’amarrage et partie pour de bon en déroulant la voile. Par chance le vent lui était favorable et le navire prit bien rapidement de la vitesse, elle sorti la boussole que lui avait donner Marco et changea le cap. Elle arriva bien vite au courant qui accéléra à nouveau sa vitesse et regarda les étoiles brillé lui indiquant la voie :   
\- Papa, j’arrive. 

Voila bonne fin de journée ! Laissez un petit commentaire pour m’encourager et m’aider pour la suite, les avis constructifs sont toujours les bienvenues.


	22. En pleine mer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalia et Ace ont une discussion sur les derniers évènements

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !

Ace soupira en tentant de bouger doucement. Il se sentait faible et un mal de tête effroyable l'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il papillonna doucement des yeux et en voyant le parquet de bois, il se retourna avec un gémissement plaintif. Il avait encore trop bu. Ce fut les tintements de métal qui accompagnèrent son geste qui le sorti de sa léthargie. Les souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup et on se releva. Kalia était assise près de la barre et son regard de glace l'observait.  
-Kalia… commença-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui. Ils étaient en pleine mer, aucun repère à part le soleil qui semblait à son zénith. Il regarda ses bras et la colère monta en lui. Il se leva et hurla :  
\- Tu m'as attaché !  
Elle ne réagit absolument pas et reprit :  
\- Tu m'as manipulé Ace.  
Il l'a regarda et se rassit sur le sol prenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
\- je voulais juste te protéger Kalia… tu ne te rends pas compte du danger.  
elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder l'océan. Après un long moment il finit par dire :  
\- Tu m'as emprisonnée, Kalia… des menottes en granit marin.

Elle daigna enfin à poser son regard sur lui et elle reprit :  
\- J'avais besoin de te contrôler.  
\- Tu penses sérieusement que parce que je n'ai pas mon fruit du démon tu pourras me battre au corps à corps ?  
\- Oui. Tu es diminué par les menottes au niveau de tes mouvements.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !  
Il lui sauta dessus et elle l'arrêta attrapant la chaîne reliant ses poignets. Elle le força à s'allonger sur le sol en tordant ses bras dans son dos grâce aux menottes. Elle posa ensuite un genou dans son dos l'empêchant de se relever.  
\- Ne bouges pas… je n'ai pas envie de me battre Ace.  
Il réussie à la déséquilibrer en ruant et bloqua ses bras contre son corps avec ses jambes et serrant l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Kalia avait toujours la chaine dans ses mains.  
\- Lâche moi Kalia ! cria t-il. Pour toute réponse elle tira sur les menottes augmentant la tension de ses muscles déjà maltraité. Il resserra alors ses jambes et Kalia sentit la pression sur sa poitrine augmenter réduisant sa capacité respiratoire.

Elle fit alors la chose la plus improbable à ses yeux, elle le mordit. La douleur fut brève mais intense et ses muscles se relâchèrent assez pour qu'elle s'échappe. Elle lâcha la chaîne dans son dos et bloqua ses jambes le surmontant totalement ses deux mains au niveau de ses épaules. Leurs regards étaient l'un dans l'autre. Il eut alors un moment de flottement, la colère et le désir se mêlait et sans savoir pourquoi il vient l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle répondit à son baiser alors que leurs souffles saccadée par l'effort s'emmêlait. Elle finit par se redresser et elle se laissa tomber sur le sol la main sur la poitrine d'Ace.  
\- je voulais partir seule au départ. C'est toi qui m'a forcer à faire ça.  
\- Tu nous as empoisonnée ! reprit-il avec agacement.  
\- je vous ait endormie  
\- Si la marine attaque le bateau…  
\- Tu te doutes bien que j'ai laisser des personnes consciente sur ce bateau. Répliqua-t-elle avec un long soupire.  
\- Tu…  
\- S'il te plait arrête ! Je suis fatiguée ! Je pensais qu'on se dirait tout Ace et tu m'as mentis ! Pas juste un peu, tu m'as fais… j'aurais pus gagner plusieurs heures pour rejoindre mon père.  
\- Mais merde Kalia tu te rends compte tu danger ? Partir seule en mer dans le shin sekai ! Kalia soit réaliste tout et n'importe quoi pourrait arriver, tu pourrais tomber à l'eau.  
Elle montra une corde fixer à une sorte d'harnais à sa taille et au mat qui malgré le combat n'avait pas été emmêler autour d'elle.  
\- Si le bateau se retourne !  
\- je monterais sur la coque.  
\- Si tu croises la marine !  
\- j'ai pris des courants qui ne sont pas connu et je n'ai que dix pour cent de chance de croiser un navire de la marine, je croiserais plus des pécheurs dans ce coin.  
\- les monstres marins !  
\- je n'attire pas les monstres marins.  
\- Les tempête et ton bateau endommager par je ne sais quel raison qui coule !  
\- … je n'ai pas de solution pour ça mais il y a aussi très peu de chance.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu vas retrouver ton père Kalia ?  
\- J'ai fait des calculs en prenant en compte les courants, le vent et le temps écouler et j'ai pu établir une zone circulaire d'un rayon de quinze kilomètre.  
\- Mais c'est énorme une zone de cette taille !  
\- une bataille avec un Yonko ça doit faire des vagues et j'ai un tour dans ma manche… du moins je l'espère si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit mon grand-père.  
\- Kalia… je ne veux pas te perdre… tout ça c'est juste les choses que j'ai pu te dire mais il y a des milliers d'autre chose. Tu… je ne remets pas en doute ton courage ou tes capacités mais depuis que tu ne vis plus avec ton grand père, tu te mets en dangers.  
Elle s'assit a ses coté et reprit :  
\- Ace… même avec mon grand père j'étais ainsi. Je n'ai jamais laisser mes subordonnés risquer leurs vies si je pouvais le faire à leur place et je n'avais pas autant de sentiments et d'émotions que j'en ai pour toi ou pour Marco, mon père et son équipage ou même Barbe Blanche. Toi aussi tu les protègerais.  
\- je sais qu'ils peuvent se protéger eux même. Répondit-il. Kalia eut un sourire plus doux et reprit :  
\- Vraiment ? et s'ils ne le peuvent pas.  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien et après un long soupire il reprit :  
\- Oui… je les protégerais aussi… mais toi, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
Pour la première fois depuis son réveil elle posa la main sur son avant-bras et enleva une des menottes. Il remit ses bras en avant soulageant ainsi ses muscles.  
\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas eut peur quand je t'ai vu tomber avec le strikers ? Parce que Monsieur avait oublier ses médicaments.  
Il baissa les yeux et elle reprit avec une voix plus douce :  
\- Ace… je te laisserais partir n'importe ou parce que je te fais confiance pour me revenir à chaque fois. Si je devais m'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi, je ne vivrais plus non plus.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle et reprit :  
\- Je… je te fais confiance Kalia… mais je t'ai vu et tu racontes des choses qui me font peur pour ta propre vie… tu te bas contre… n'importe qui sans même réfléchir aux conséquences derrière ?  
Elle eut un demi-sourire et le força à lever les yeux vers lui :  
\- Ace, toi aussi tu le fais.  
\- oui mais… ma vie à moi elle ne vaut…  
Il se tut en sentant la pression sur ses bras. Le regard de Kalia avait changer et elle vient le serrer contre elle en murmurant :  
\- Ace… je me fiches entièrement de ce que tu penses, ta vie, si elle ne compte pas pour toi, elle compte pour moi, pour tes anciens coéquipier, pour Luffy, Barbe Blanche et tout les membres de son équipage.  
Il vient l'embrasser tendrement et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Comment en était-ils venu à cette situation ? Elle posa sa tête sur son torse regardant le ciel et il reprit :  
\- je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du mal, mais j'ai compris, je dois te faire confiance.  
\- je n'enlèverais pas la deuxième… j'aime bien te voir aussi démuni que moi.  
\- Je ne suis pas démuni sans mon fruit du démon ! Je sais marcher moi !  
Elle rit et reprit en lui donnant une tape dans l'épaule :  
\- Ne te moque pas ! Il y a beaucoup plus de pressions sous l'océan, je devais me réhabituer.  
Il sourit et reprit :  
\- Ah c'était le bon temps ou je te donnais des leçons.  
\- Ce temps est malheureusement révolu. Mais sache que c'est grâce à toi que je suis celle que je suis aujourd'hui.  
Il se releva et reprit :  
\- j'ai créé un monstre !  
Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et elle s'assit regardant autour d'elle. Elle se releva et alla plonger sa main dans l'eau  
\- On y est…

Ace écarquilla les yeux et reprit :  
\- On y est déjà ? Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
\- A peine quelques heures mais j'ai utilisées des courants spécifiques et on a eut un bon vent qui nous a permit d'aller plus vite.  
Ace s'assit et la regarda :  
\- Depuis quand tu connais tout ça ?  
\- Aucune idée, c'est venu d'un coup quand j'ai fait le voyage avec Rock Star, j'ai dut les emprunter quand j'étais sous l'océan et mon cerveau a du réussir à les adapté à la surface et puis grâce à quelques cours de Marco sur l'astrologie et la navigation je trouves ça instinctif.  
Il reprit :  
\- Tu me surprendra tout le jours… mais comme je te l'ai dit un rayon de quinze kilomètre c'est trop vaste.  
Elle hocha doucement la tête et reprit :  
\- j'espère que la seconde partie de mon plan va fonctionner. A force de te l'entendre répété je me suis dit que tu avais peux être raison.  
Ace se releva regardant autour de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle se redressa et se mit sur l'avant du bateau. Elle chanta d'une voix forte et claire une mélodie qui ressembla plus à un appel. Elle recommença plusieurs fois avant de se taire et regarda l'horizon tout autour du bateau. Elle soupira et ouvrit une sorte de boite contenant des cartes et du matériel de navigation.  
\- je dois recalculer, je pourrais peut être réduire la zone si …  
\- Kalia… commença Ace. Il sentit alors le bateau tanguer et il s'accrocha à l'une des extrémités. Kalia elle releva la tête avec un grand sourire et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'embarcation.  
\- Tu es venue…  
Comme réponse il eut une sorte de murmure semblable au chant que Kalia avait entonné juste avant. L'eau s'éleva et tout comme le grand père de Kalia, bientôt se forma en une femme sublime.  
\- j'ai besoin de retrouvée mon père, peux-tu m'aider ?  
la jeune femme émit un chant et disparu de nouveau dans l'eau. Soudainement l'embarcation fut ballotter et le bateau avança rapidement vers le nord. Ace se pencha légèrement vers l'avant et vit l'eau sous eux légèrement surélevée par apport au reste de l'océan et diriger leurs navire. Kalia se rassit près de lui et il finit par dire :  
\- une divinité ?  
\- non, un esprit. Murmura t-elle en regardant l'océan. Voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard de son compagnon elle ajouta :  
\- Ils sont… les protecteur d'une partie de l'océan. Celle que j'ai appeler protège le shin sekai de ce coter du continent, ils sont des milliers et ils peuvent être très puissant. Mais ils ont de grande faiblesse aussi. Ne parles pas d'eux à qui que ce soit. Ce monde ne sait rien d'eux et je penses que c'est pour le mieux, quand on sait ce que font certains aux monstres marins ou aux animaux qui vivent dans l'océan.  
\- Et tu es amie avec eux ?  
\- Pas tous, mais j'ai beaucoup vécu sous la surface du shin sekai et j'ai réussi a créer des liens fort avec celle que tu as vu. Elles ont beaucoup de noms mais mon grand père les appel les océanides.  
\- Les ? Elle n'ont pas de nom qui leur est propre ?  
Elle lui regarda et reprit :  
\- Mon grand père me raconte souvent cette histoire, à l'aube du temps, chaque chose avait un nom, qui permettait aux autre de tout savoir sur l'autre. Mais bien vite, les émotions perturbèrent la paix entre les divinités, et entre les hommes, alors ils cachèrent leurs noms pour garder le secret et pour se protéger car les anciennes vie était plus vulnérable face à leurs véritable nom. Ils en prirent des autres pour se protéger et garder leur vrai visage en sécurité. Mais les esprits anciens, eux ne voulait pas plié à cette règles car ils était fait de courage et de loyauté, mais surtout était lié à la vérité. On ne demande jamais son véritable nom à un esprit car sinon celui-ci est sous ton emprise. Tout comme on ne les remercie jamais car c''est toi qui te retrouve sous leur emprise.  
\- Tu veux dire que nos vieux on des noms dont on ne connait pas l'existence et qui pourrait nous permettre de les contrôler ?  
\- Nous avons tous un nom qui nous décrit véritablement, mais peu de personne le connaissent, parce qu'il est dangereux pour notre survit. Seuls ceux qui connaissent les secrets des ponéglyphes le connaissent. Ou d'autre rare cas, mais aucun d'entre eux ne te le dira.  
\- Toi tu connais le tiens ?  
Elle sourit et reprit :  
\- Je viens de te dire que personne ne te le dira !  
un bruit d'explosion les détournèrent de leurs conversation et Kalia aperçu des débris de bois flotter à la surface de l'eau, au loin de la fumée sombre montait au ciel et elle aperçu deux formes. Ils les avaient trouvé. Ils entendaient les cris, la bataille faisait rage entre les deux navires des empereurs. L'esprit sorti de l'eau et immobilisa presque l'embarcation. Kalia la regarda et reprit :  
\- Tu penses que mon père est vivant ?  
Elle émit un léger chant à nouveau et Kalia hocha la tête :  
\- Oui, s'ils se battent encore c'est qu'il l'est. Ace ?  
Elle se tourna vers lui et reprit :  
\- Tu me suis ou pas ?  
Ace regarda la jeune femme et tendit le bras d'où pendait la menotte de granit marin :  
\- Allons sauver ton père Kalia.

Voila la suite prochainement, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça peut me permettre de m'améliorer dans l'écriture de mes chapitres ou si des choses vous gène, (peu de description etc )


	23. Kaido vs Red Force

Bonjours à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je ne connais pas encore tres bien Kaido desolé si des choses ne semble pas coller.

Elle se tut silencieuse en regardant le Red Force. Finalement qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir apporter de plus ici ?  
\- Kalia ? demanda Ace en se massant le poignet et faisant tomber les menottes.  
\- Je n'ai pas ma place ici… n'est-ce pas ?  
L'ombre de Kaido était immense et engloutissait presque entièrement le navire de son père. Les explosions étaient de plus en plus intenses et les cris de plus en plus bruyant et nombreux. Ace posa une main sur son épaule et reprit :  
\- Tu doutes Kalia ?  
Elle regarda son amant, inspira profondément et reprit :  
\- Non, allons-y ! Je veux être certaine que mon père va bien.  
Avant qu'ils ne puissent monter sur le Red Force, Rock Star atterrit sur le leur, un Beretta pointer vers eux. Il baissa son arme surpris et reprit :  
-Ce n'est pas notre princesse en chef ?  
Kalia serra les dents et reprit :  
\- Rock Star…  
\- C'est ton petit ami non ? Rock Star, nouvelle recrue si on peut dire… je pensais que toi et ton père deviez garder la gosse loin de la bataille.  
\- Disons que j'ai été kidnapper, Kalia pense que son père ne va pas bien.  
Le sourire de Rock Star disparu et il regarda la jeune femme et reprit :  
\- je suis désolé grande… on n'a pas de nouvelle de lui depuis trois jours. Il a croisé le fer avec Kaido et y'a eut une sorte de tempête et il est tombé par-dessus bord. La moitié de l'équipage le cherche en ce moment, c'est pour ça qu'on est mal parti contre ce monstre.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour les diriger vers l'empereur. Kalia avait perdu toute ses couleurs et entendait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Son père était perdu en mer… il savait nager… il avait toujours sut nager.  
\- Kalia… reprit Ace se sentant soudainement coupable. Il aurait dû prendre les inquiétudes de Kalia au sérieux. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas aussi tard pour le retrouver, maintenant les chances étaient minces, il y avait peu d'ile dans les environs et la mer avait été agitée ses derniers temps. Cette dernière bouscula Rock Star et se précipita à l'avant du bateau entonnant son chant. De nouveau l'esprit surgit sans un bruit de l'eau. Rock Star la fixait choquer. Elle prit sa main doucement et dit :  
\- Trouves mon père s'il te plait.  
La forme lui répondit par un léger gémissement et elle reprit :  
\- Il s'est perdu en mer, trouve-le. Je te promets qu'il ne dira rien. Reprit la jeune rousse en jetant un regard glacial vers Rock Star qui le fit frémir de peur. Tout son instinct lui disait de battre en retraite. La forme répondit par le chant habituel et disparu dans l'immensité bleue. Kalia se redressa et arracha la lanière de cuir de son bracelet et releva sa longue chevelure rousse. C'était la premiere fois qu'il la voyait avec les cheveux relever de cette façon. Comme les premiers jours ou il l'avait rencontré, aucune expression ne se dessinait sur son visage et ses yeux d'un bleu glace semblait luire de pouvoir.  
\- Ace, il est temps.  
Ace lui fit un grand sourire et tendit sa main.  
\- je n'attendais que toi !

Comme s'y attendait Ace le pont n'était que combat, des pirates croisait le fer, d'autres se livrait un combat au corps à corps, certain campait dans les hauteurs et tirait sur la foule. Ben et Lucky Roo assenait des coups à Kaido mais celui-ci semblait ne pas les prendre en considération et tenait dans sa grande main des membres qu'Ace ne connaissaient pas. Le regard de Kalia luisait et son épée en granit marin apparu dans sa main. Ace la stoppa et reprit :  
\- Tu te rappelles de notre accord ?  
\- pas de combat direct avec Kaido en attendant que l'esprit retrouve mon père.  
Ace hocha la tête et reprit :  
\- Reviens moi vivante.  
Elle lui sourit et parti dans le combat. Ace lui se précipita pour aider le second du roux et frappa avec ses flammes ardentes l'empereur. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et sa main lâcha les hommes qui tombèrent à la mer. Il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas porteurs d'un fruit du démon. Il retomba au sol auprès des deux hommes et l'empereur se tourna enfin vers eux.  
\- Ace au poing ardent ! Tu vas payer pour avoir tenté de me frapper !  
Ben tira entre les deux yeux du monstre mais la balle ne sembla pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Il aperçu Kalia au loin qui combattait les sbires avec une efficacité déconcertante. Ben regarda le second commandant de Barbe Blanche atterrir et chercha immédiatement la jeune femme. Son regard la trouva tout de suite. Elle était trempée et l'eau dégoulinait encore de ses vêtements mais elle se battait comme une diablesse abattant homme sur homme qui osait s'approcher de son impressionnante épée.  
Lucky Roo tira juste à coter de son oreille abattant un homme qui s'était glissé derrière lui. La détonation le fit tituber et un ultrason puissant se mis à résonner dans son oreille. Il vit son ami bouger les lèvres mais il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il lui disait. Pourquoi Kalia était là ? Ils étaient en sous effectifs et jamais il ne pourrait la protéger correctement. Si jamais elle s'attaquait à Kaido.  
\- Kalia…  
Ace se battait toujours contre Kaido, mais l'effet de surprise était parti et l'empereur aux cent bêtes avait reprit l'avantage acculant de plus en plus le jeune homme dans un coin du navire.  
Ben tenta de fendre la foule de combattant pour rejoindre Kalia. Il avait été contre le fait de surprotéger la petite, il en avait longuement parler avec son capitaine mais maintenant qu'il la voyait dans la foule, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que son père avait raison. Elle n'était pas prête.  
Il hurla à nouveau sa voix mais il n'entendit même pas le son sortir de sa bouche. Seul l'ultrason lui répondait. Il vit enfin la jeune femme se tourner vers lui. Il resta surpris. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Un masque impassible était posé sur son visage, son regard était froid sans une once d'émotion et ses iris luisait de pouvoir. Elle jeta son épée vers lui et il se jeta avant d'entendre des vibrations à ses coter. Un homme tomba au sol, mort éventrer par l'épée. Cette dernière se mit à trembler et sorti du corps d'un coups sec, le sang de l'homme mort éclaboussant partout autour et réatterrit dans la main de Kalia. Le mouvement de l'épée avait projeté du sang sur le visage de la jeune femme qui ne l'essuya même pas. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il passait proche d'une blessure ou de la mort. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était bien plus intelligent que ça. La jeune femme avança vers lui tuant ses adversaires qui tentait de l'approcher alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle arriva enfin près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il la regarda et la vit bouger les lèvres doucement.  
« Ben … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
-je… je  
« Tu m'entends ? »  
Il secoua doucement la tête et l'ultrason devient plus fort et sa vision se troubla. Elle l'empêcha de tomber et continua « Tu dois aller à l'arrière, reprend tes esprits ! »  
\- Je ne peux pas te laisser !  
« Tout vas bien, Ace veille sur moi, on a besoin de toi pour gagner ! »  
Il la regarda et reprit en serrant l'épaule de la jeune femme  
\- Kalia, ton père…  
« Je sais, je vais le retrouver, reprend tes esprits je te couvre ! ».  
Il hocha alors doucement la tête et couru pour s'éloigné du combat malgré la douleur intense dans tout son corps. Kalia le regarda s'éloignée et reprit son combat avec d'autres hommes qui arrivait. Ace reculait de plus en plus épuiser par les coups à répétition mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait eu que peu d'adversaire si puissant.  
\- Tu vas devenir un membre de mon équipage Ace au poing ardent.  
\- Dans tes rêves ! Je suis le fils de Barbe Blanche ! hurla-t-il en assenant plusieurs poings de feu à l'empereur. Mais cela ne semblait pas lui faire de l'effet. Il éclata d'un long rire rauque et d'une main envoya Ace voler à travers le Red Force. Il se releva avec peine regardant le monstre devant lui. Son corps devient noir et il reprit :  
\- Je n'abandonnerais jamais !  
Il se précipita à nouveau vers l'homme et le frappa de toute ses forces. Cette fois ci il fit plusieurs pas en arrière et gronda de rage.  
\- Portas Ace !  
Il vit plusieurs hommes changer de trajectoire pour aider leur capitaine et il fit éclater sa puissance avec le haki des rois. La plupart tombèrent sur le sol inconscient et le sourire de l'empereur se fit plus grand.  
\- Qu'elle belle trouvaille… je ne te pensais pas si intéressent…  
Les autres hommes s'approchait dangereusement et il n'allait pas pouvoir se battre contre Kaido et ses sbires en même temps. Elle surgit alors empêchant les autres hommes d'avancer. Ses vêtements étaient presque secs et Ace eut un élan de protection. Mais il lui avait promis de ne pas intervenir dans ses combats si elle gardait ses distances avec Kaido le temps que Shanks soit retrouver. Shanks pourrait les faire sortir de cette situation.  
Au loin Ben reprenait enfin ses esprits. Il attrapa un fusil qui trainait et tira plusieurs balles dans l'empereur qui cette fois ci leva la tête vers lui furieux. Lucky Roo fit de même et Kaido hurla sa rage et s'avança vers eux furieux. Ace enchaina des coups avec ses bras ampli d'haki d'armement et longues flammes qui firent reculer l'homme.  
\- Cette fois ci j'en ai assez ! hurla l'homme en frappant Ace avec son Kanabo. Ace fut expulsé violement et se retient de justesse à la balustrade avant de chuter dans l'océan. Il tentait de se hisser difficilement. Kalia le regarda tentant d'aller l'aider mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait promis de ne pas intervenir tant qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouver son père. Kaido se tourna de nouveau vers le second commandant et reprit :  
\- Tu es ridicule ! Tu pensais réellement pouvoir me battre moi ! Moi la créature la plus puissante du monde !  
Ace peinait à se relever et utilisa ses flammes pour se propulser. Il se remit debout essoufflé. Il avait toujours se sourire excitée. Ce combat valait réellement le coup.  
\- On peut toujours tenter le coup !  
Le regard devient sombre et il donna un autre coup de son arme. Ace réussi à l'arrêter avec ces bras mais le bois céda sous lui et sa jambe fut prise dans les morceaux. Kalia vit le sang giclé de la blessure et Ace se mordit la lèvre tentant de se libérer. Elle l'entendit alors, le chant qui avait guidé sa vie. Elle sauta sur Kaido abattant son épée qui entailla le bras de l'homme. Celui-ci recula en hurlant envoyant son bras vers elle avec sa matraque. Elle réussi à esquiver l'immense arme et tomba près d'Ace tentant de le dégager. Celui-ci se laissa faire mais hurla :  
\- tu avais promis de ne pas intervenir !  
\- J'ai promis de ne pas intervenir jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve…  
Elle fut propulsé vers l'océan alors que l'empereur revenait à la charge avec son arme qui la frôla à peine mais le choc et la vitesse du coup l'envoya promener dans le décor. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, elle coulait. Les blessures que lui avait infliger les hommes qu'elle avait combattu se refermèrent sous ses yeux mais elle allait bientôt manquer d'oxygène. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la surface si elle tendait le bras mais aucun débit n'avait eu la bonne idée de se mettre sur son chemin. Une main attrapa alors violement et la souleva de l'eau. Elle reprit une grande goulée d'air et fut surprise de voir Yassop la hisser sur un bateau de fortune.  
\- Kalia…  
Elle le regarda silencieuse et sauta avec une puissance hors du commun qui fit trembler l'embarcation. Ace venait de donner un coup à Kaido et la regarda surprise alors qu'elle semblait s'élever dans le ciel. Elle avait retrouvé son père et tout ce qu'il fallait s'était maintenant s'éloigné de ce bateau. Son épée rejaillit dans ses mains, plus étincelante que jamais et elle sentit une magie bien différente prendre possession de son corps. Elle réussi à changer sa direction et piqua vers Kaido qui la regarda furieux. Il tenta de nouveau de l'envoyer valser avec sa matraque mais elle se contenta de poser ses pieds sur l'arme et d'escalader le monstre laissant son épée en granit marin trainer sur la peau. Le monstre hurla et de son autre main tenta de la frapper pour l'écraser comme elle l'aurait fait pour un insecte. Elle leva son épée et planta cette dernière dans la main aplatit qui réussit à traverser l'autre bras. Il hurla de rage se débâtant pour retirer sa main et son épée s'envola dans les airs alors qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait des plaies.  
\- tu vas le payer !  
Cette fois ci il réussi à la propulsé sur le Red Force. Ace la réceptionna et reprit :  
\- Tu es inconsciente Kalia !  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Yassop était monter sur le bateau avec le reste de l'équipage qui l'accompagnait et tirait sur l'empereur. Les autres sbires étaient contrôlés par Ben et Lucky Roo qui les maintenant hors du Red Force. Kalia regarda Ace et reprit :  
\- Lance moi en l'air !  
\- Quoi non pas question ! Tu restes ici maintenant ! reprit-il avec crainte. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait encore faire. C'était un empereur pas un vulgaire pirate. Lui-même se sentait à peine capable de le vaincre. Elle lui lança un regard luisant de pouvoir et reprit :  
\- Fait moi confiance Ace !  
Il hésita une seconde et reprit :  
\- Tu m'as promis de rester vivante.  
Il l'attrapa et l'envoya aussi haut que possible. Kaido ne se préoccupait plus que de Yassop qui continuait inlassablement de lui tirer entre les deux yeux. Elle l'entendit alors, tout comme sur le Moby Dick, son épée lui revenait et vient traverser les cheveux ? fourrure de l'empereur en entaillant sa joue. Toute son attention fut alors détourné vers elle et elle laissa la magie étrangère coulant sur sa peau explosée alors que son épée lui revenait en main. Une bourrasque violente jaillit d'elle et sa vision se troubla alors qu'elle apercevait le Red Force s'éloigné du bateau de Kaido. Mais le géant se transforma en un immense dragon rosâtre qui volait et se dirigeait vers eux, une boule de feu dans la gueule. Elle retombait en chute libre et toute ses forces la quittait.  
\- merde…  
Elle vit alors un éclat rouge passer devant elle perdit connaissance.

Voila, n'hesitez pas à laisser une petite review


	24. Rêve ou Réalité  ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace se retrouve dans une situation inexpliquable

Bonjour, oui ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Je n'ai pas de réel excuse. Je suis juste profondément désolée mais je n'avais pas la tête ni l'envie de continuer. Me revoilà et j'espère que cette fois ci ce sera pour de bon. Alors un petit chapitre légèrement étrange. J'avais envie de mettre ce genre de chapitre du coter d'Ace et d'insister sur son coter Narcoleptique. Bonne lecture à tous

Elle s'envola dans les airs, bien plus haut que prévu. La tête rejetée en arrière, les bras le long du corps, elle semblait la cible parfaite pour le Yonko. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle allait mourir ! La seconde d'après il aperçut de fin fils d'or apparaître dans son dos et former d'immenses ailes qui battirent si fort qui la recouvraient presque. Une bourrasque secoua alors le bateau qui s'éloignait du navire du Yonko. Kalia resta en suspend au-dessus du bateau fixant Kaido. Celui-ci hurla de rage et se changea en un dragon imposant.

L'expression de Kalia changea, la surprise, elle se mit à chuter alors que les ailes d'or disparaissait d'un seul coup. Kaido ne pouvant pas s'éloigner trop de son navire, cracha une boule de feu. Kalia ne bougea pas fixant les flammes avant de fermer les yeux avec une expression résignée. Le corps d'Ace se mit alors à bouger.

Il se propulsa du pont avant me transformant en une tornade de flamme gardant le corps de Kalia en son œil. Les flammes brûlantes de l'attaque augmentent la chaleur de celles du poing ardent et se fondirent dans le cycle qu'il avait formé. Il tenta d'accompagner Kalia jusqu'au sol doucement avec l'air brûlant des flammes mais le surplus de feu avait rendu difficile la manœuvre. Il décida alors de tout laisser tomber. Il reprit forme humaine et plongea la tête la première vers Kalia en la serrant contre lui. Il protégea sa tête contre sa poitrine et avant que le sol ne la percute il réussit à se retourner et les planches craquèrent sous son dos. La douleur était intense mais supportable.

Ils se retrouvaient dans les cales ou les réserves d'eau devaient être stockées car il était mouillé et flottait dans quelques centimètres d'eau. Kalia ne bougeait pas dans ses bras mais sa respiration se sentait contre le torse d'Ace. Il tenta de bouger mais son corps protesta violemment. il perçut des cris venant du pont. Des ordres étaient donnés, le bateau tanguait brusquement et Ace aurait parié qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse. Ils s'éloignaient du lieu de bataille. Il bougea doucement décalant Kalia pour qu'elle soit allongée dans l'eau.  
\- Kalia…

Sa peau était couverte de cloques plus ou moins étendues et à certain endroit elle était rouge écarlate. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux étaient roussis mais elle respirait et s'était le plus important pour le moment. Il prit son pouls qui était lui aussi régulier.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ben enfonça la porte de la réserve. Il examina les alentours avant de les trouver.  
\- Ace ! Tout va bien ?  
\- Kalia, elle est brûlée, je dois être légèrement blessé, la chute n'a pas été facile.  
Deux autres membres de l'équipage entrèrent avec un brancard. il les regarda mettre Kalia avec délicatesse dessus pendant que Ben l'examinait. Une fois à son dos, il entendit un sifflement désapprobateur et Ace gémit en sentant une légère pression.  
\- D'accord, un deuxième brancard pour Ace.  
\- Je peux marcher, je ne suis pas en sucre.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tout ça bouge. Tu n'aurais déjà pas dû bouger, je ne sais même pas comment tu tiens debout.  
\- je n'ai rien… continua le poing ardent en tentant de se lever. La douleur fut de nouveau vivace et sa respiration se coupa. Il resta un moment à tenter d'inspirer sans que la moindre molécule d'oxygène n'atteigne ses poumons. Il entendit Ben crier avant de perdre à son tour connaissance.

Il se réveilla dans une pièce sombre. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité. Il allait se retourner pour dormir un peu, après tout il l'avait mérité quand la lumière s'ouvrit et que la voix de Marco lui parvient.  
\- Aller debout la marmotte, père veut te parler et tu as une garde à tenir, prend tes médicaments, sinon tu te démerdes si tu tombes à l'eau.

Il grogna et jeta son coussin vers le supposé interrupteur.  
\- Laisse moi dormir, j'ai combattu Kaido j'ai bien le droit de dormir encore un peu.  
Marco éclata d'un rire froid et reprit :  
\- Ace, arrête de raconter des conneries, ça fait bien un an qu'on a pas croisé Kaido. En plus en ce moment il est en prise avec le roux. Quand est ce que tu as eu le temps d'aller le voir ?  
\- Je te rappelle que grâce à tes petites manigances Kalia m'a kidnappé pour aller sauver son père… elle avait raison d'ailleurs  
\- Kalia ? C'est qui Kalia ? Sérieusement Ace, il faut que tu arrêtes de louper ton traitement. Tu as dû rêver de tout ça. Depuis quand le roux à une fille ? Réveilles toi maintenant.  
La porte claqua et Ace se releva. Est ce que c'était une blague ? Pourtant quand il examina sa chambre il ne trouva que son lit et celui de Marco. Aucune trace de Kalia.

D'ailleurs comment est-ce qu'il avait atterri sur le Moby Dick alors qu'il était sur le Red Force. Il enfila rapidement des vêtements et remonta sur le pont principal. Son père était assis sur son siège, fixant l'équipage qui s'occupait. Il s'approcha de lui.  
\- Père… comment est-ce que j'ai atterri ici ?  
Le regard de glace du géant se posa sur lui et dit :  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ace ? C'est encore une de tes blagues ?  
\- J'étais sur le Red Force..  
\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez le Roux ? Cesse donc tes blagues stupides. Tu sais, il faut grandir un peu, Ace. Tu es en retard pour ton tour de garde à la vigie.

Il avait envie d'insister mais son père semblait s'agacer de ses demandes. Mais à quoi ils jouaient tous aujourd'hui. Il monta à la vigie. Il était inquiet pour Kalia. Il fut surpris de voir Tatch dans la vigie. Il tournait en rond agacé. Il soupira en l'apercevant devant la porte :  
\- J'ai cru que t'allais jamais venir. T'as encore loupé ton réveil ?Ou il va falloir t'en racheter encore un ? Il doit en rester en réserve. Curiel avait acheté un lot la dernière fois qu'on est allé sur terre.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'ai plus besoin de réveil avec Kalia.  
Tatch le regarda et reprit :  
\- C'est qui Kalia ?  
Il se tut et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre de stress. Puis il comprit et éclata de rire :  
\- Ok, c'était drôle les gars mais la ça commence à me saouler. Kalia, ma petite amie, la fille du Roux, arrête de faire comme ci tu ne l'as connaissais pas.  
Le commandant le regarda avec inquiétude et reprit :  
\- Ace, il n'y a pas de Kalia, et Shanks n'a jamais eu d'enfant à ma connaissance. Écoute si c'est pour louper le boulot, il suffit de dire que t'es malade, t'es pas obligé d'inventer une histoire aussi étrange. Les autres vont te prendre pour un fou.  
\- Mais c'est pas des histoires ! J'étais sur le Red Force, Kaido attaquait et je l'ai protégé avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne sur le navire…

Marco s'engouffra dans la vigie par une fenêtre avec un air agacé. Tatch le regarda et demanda :  
\- Marco, tu connais une Kalia ?  
\- Encore avec cette histoire Ace ? Tu prends encore tes rêves pour la réalité. Tu n'as pas quitté ce bateau, et tu n'as pas croisé Kaido depuis un an. Maintenant arrête tes bêtises et bosse.

Il commençait à s'énerver. C'était forcément une blague, une farce qu'ils lui faisaient pour le punir. De quoi ? De s'être mélés d'une histoire entre deux Yonko alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas engagés dans une alliance avec Shanks. Son père l'avait pourtant prévenu. Il recula doucement.

Tout ça était étrange. Son père lui avait dit qu'il ne se mêlerait pas des affaires du roux. Alors comment est-ce qu'il avait atterri sur le bateau ? Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était impossible… Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais ce n'était pas la réalité.

Il sortit de la vigie et atterrit en catimini sur le pont. Tous le regardait étrangement. Il courut jusqu'à son strikers et fut surpris de ne pas le trouver. Marco était encore là et reprit :  
\- Ace, on voit que ça ne va pas. Tu dois te calmer. Tu as du mal prendre ton traitement et tu fais une réaction paranoïaque.  
\- Vous n'existez pas. Je suis sur le Red Force avec Kalia. Vous n'êtes pas réel. Tout ça n'est pas réel.  
\- On veut juste t'aider Ace. rajouta Marco en s'approchant doucement d'un pas tendant les mains vers lui.  
\- Tu n'es pas réel ! Tu n'es pas réel ! répéta Ace en regardant autour de lui pour tenter de s'échapper.

Il se sentit pris dans un étau par derrière et la brûlure du granit marin se répandit sur ses poignets. Il se sentit plus faible alors que Marco le soutenait pour qu'il reste debout. Tatch était de l'autre côté et posait une main dans son dos.  
\- ça va aller mon frère. On va trouver ce qui ne va pas. Tu es en sécurité.  
\- Non...il faut.. que je trouve Kalia.. insista le poing ardent.  
Ils le traînèrent sur le pont supérieur sous le regard inquiet et intrigué des membres d'équipage présents. Il se sentait si faible. Il aperçu au loin l'océan. Elle était sûrement la quelque part, la solution. Il ne pouvait pas en rester là.

Kalia comptait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer tout ça. Il n'était pas paranoiaque, il était inquiet pour la femme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le croire ?  
\- Marco, croit moi… elle était la, elle a sauvé père lors de la bataille des hommes poissons, on la recueillit, c'est une hybride… père te le prouvera,  
\- De quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi une hybride ?  
\- Stop Marco ! Amène moi Ace. reprit le capitaine. Ils aidèrent Ace à avancer jusqu'au capitaine et celui-ci le regarda.  
\- Ace, ou as tu entendu parler des hybrides ?  
\- Kalia est une hybride… je vous en prie père croyez en moi ! Elle existe !  
\- Tu peux le prouver ? Personne n'est venu nous aider lors de la bataille contre BigMom.  
Il sentit l'angoisse monter. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour prouver qu'il ne délirait pas. il regarda son père et reprit :  
\- Laissez-moi essayer juste une chose. Si ça ne marche pas, je vous assure que je vous laisserai faire ce que vous souhaitez !  
\- Père, c'est trop dangereux… repris Marco  
\- Fait le fils, fait cette chose pour que tu te rende à l'évidence que tu as inventé tout ça.  
Tatch et Marco enlevèrent les menottes et il se pencha à la balustrade essayant d'imiter au mieux le chant que Kalia avait crié à plusieurs reprises pour appeler l'esprit de l'eau. Il attendit un moment sans que rien ne se passe.

La mer était toujours calme et tous le regardait avec inquiétude. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, désemparé . Il avait tout imaginé. Kalia n'existait pas. Marco posa une main sur son épaule.  
\- Allez Ace, maintenant il faut aller à l'infirmerie.  
\- J'étais certain, j'étais sûr qu'elle existait.  
Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il suivit Marco la tête basse ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ça.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte pour aller dans les cales, le silence devient pesant. Plus aucun bruit sur le pont et autour d'eux. Il se retourna d'un même geste avec Marco regardant vers la proue ou elle était apparue. Elle avait ce masque froid sur le visage mais c'était bien elle. Ses yeux luisaient de pouvoir et ses cheveux roux se balançaient tout autour d'elle alors même que le vent n'existait pas.  
\- Kalia ! Je savais que tu existais.  
Son regard de glace se posa sur lui et d'une voix froide elle reprit en s'avançant sur le navire. La plupart des hommes étaient figés dans le temps. Elle le fixa mais il n'y lu rien, aucune émotion. Elle dit juste d'une voix à glacer le sang :  
\- Ace au poing ardent, Comment as tu osé convoquer la déesse de Grand Line ?

La déesse de Grand Line ? Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait. En un seul clignement de paupière elle était devant lui et sa main gelée se serait autour de son cou le soulevant en l'étranglant. Il sentit toute son énergie disparaître de son corps comme au contact du granit marin.  
\- Comment as-tu su comment appeler une divinité ?  
\- Je… te … connais.  
Elle eut un sourire mauvais et ses yeux se mirent à luire plus intensément.  
\- Je hais les humains. Ils ne sont absolument rien pour moi et tu en fais partie. Si tu connais cette méthode tu dois périr.  
Sa main se resserra sur sa gorge et la douleur explosa tout autour de lui. Il entendit des cris tout autour de lui mais personne ne vint l'aider.

Tout ce voila de noir et la dernière chose qu'il vit se fut les yeux de glace meprisant. Est-ce que Kalia serait devenu ça si elle ne les avait pas rencontrés ?Tout ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant ça semblait si réel. Mais alors comment avait-il su tout ça ? Pour l'existence de Kalia ?Des divinités ?Des hybrides ? Non, tout ça n'était pas réel !

Au loin il entendit une voix.  
\- Ace ? Maintenant tu dois lâcher Ben ! Ace !  
Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de ne plus sentir la pression autour de son cou et de croiser le visage crispé de douleur de Ben bloquer contre le mur alors que sa main était sur son thorax et enflammée.  
\- Ace ! Lache mon second ou je te tranche ce bras.  
Il lâcha immédiatement Ben et recula effrayé et désorienté. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ou était Kalia ? Où était son équipage ? Son père ? Il aperçut alors Shanks sa main sur la garde de son sabre qui le fixait avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Pourquoi Shanks était là ? Son esprit était confus et il ne comprenait plus rien.

Son regard se posa tout autour de lui. Un brancard vide et des draps couvert de sang, des placard rempli de médicaments, un chariot en métal ou était déposé des dizaines d'éclats de bois dont certain faisait la taille de son poing, la pièce semblait petite avec tous les draps tirer tout autour qui semblait former les murs. Un léger coup de vent déplaça le drap et son regard s'arrêta sur la vision qu'il vit.

Kalia étendu sur un brancard recouverte de bandage. il s'assit contre le mur les larmes aux yeux. Ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Sa journée bizarre sur le MobyDick n'était qu'un rêve. Il se mit à rire nerveusement et Ben et Shanks se calmèrent se rapprochant doucement.  
\- Tu as enfin repris tes esprits. ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de te réveiller.  
Ben fouilla le placard et sortit un petit bocal de pilule.  
\- elles sont vieilles mais assureront le minimum du boulot en attendant que tu retrouves les tiennes. C'était une terreur nocturne ? C'est assez courant chez les narcoleptiques et je me doute que tu n'étais pas encore bien réveillé et toute la lidocaïne qu'on a utilisé n'a pas dû t'aider.  
Il prit le bocal la main encore tremblante et dit :  
\- je fais rarement des terreurs nocturnes en mode somnambule. C'est pas très important. Comment va Kalia ?  
Ben et Shanks échangèrent un regard et il sut qu'ils n'allaient pas lui annoncer de bonne nouvelles.

Voila la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous allez apprecié, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

N'hesitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me donne le courage de continuer. Parfois j'ai juste l'impression que personne ne lit cette fanfiction et que ça ne sert pas à grand chose de la continuer malgré les petites stats que je vois quand je poste un chapitre. Des petits commentaires me font toujours du bien et me rebooste pour continuer.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila la fin du prologue, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Laissez une petit commentaire ça me fera plaisir. . Je suis à la recherche d'un(e) bêta, vous l'avez surement remarqué moi et les fautes d'orthographes ça fait deux. j'essaye de me corriger le plus possible mais j'ai besoin d'une personne pour m'aider à relire encore une fois mon texte avant de publier. C'est difficile de voir toutes les fautes que l'on fait. Je vous dit au prochain chapitre


End file.
